The notebook
by Zhang96
Summary: Por esos momentos que callamos las palabras y estas, se ven obligadas a ser encerradas en hojas de papel. Un misterioso diario, aparece sobre la cama de Hermione Granger haciéndola dueña de los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.
1. El diario

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les comparto, una pequeño fic, antes de subir el long-fic que estoy planeado, después de todo, hay que ir entrando poco a poco en el terreno ¿no? Espero la idea les guste, a pesar de haber leído muchos fics Dramione, nunca he visto algo como un diario de Draco. _

_Agradezco a __**Melrosse**__, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en poca palabras Mi beta :D También a __**Jess-malfoy-cullen, **__**Jaina-Mx**__que __me han motivado a comenzar a introducirme más en este fandom. _

_Este fanfic está disponible en fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 1. El diario

"_Muchas veces las palabras que tendríamos que haber dicho no se presentan ante nuestro espíritu hasta que ya es demasiado tarde."—André Gide_

.

.

.

Entró a su apartamento, dejando el bolso en uno de los sofás. Estaba agotada. Había sido un día demasiado largo para su gusto, era verdad que le agradaba el trabajo. Sin embargo, aún seguía siendo una persona aunque muchos, la vieran como otra cosa.

Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta su cuarto, encendiendo la luz, se encontró con un diario elegante y bien cuidado, sobre su cama. Estiró sus manos para tomarlo y analizarlo, sin rastro alguno de una maldición, se sentó sobre la cama y lo abrió.

"_Hola, Hermione. _

_Bueno, espero me des el placer de llamarte así. A lo mejor, te resulte algo extraño y además de eso, poco creíble. Tal vez, en estos momentos estés pensando que hubo un error en entrega. Pero la verdad, es que esta perfectamente bien. Este diario, te pertenece…" _

Leyó las primera líneas; algo confundida. La letra elegante y pulcra, definitivamente no era de alguien ella conociera, o recordará conocer. Había transcurrido casi tres años, desde que la guerra terminó. Y sinceramente, estaba agradecida por ello. El mundo mágico en paz, aquellos que actuaran erróneamente encarcelados y en lo personal, a poco tiempo de casarse.

Sí dentro de poco sería la señora Weasley, o bueno, eso decía el anillo en su mano. Apartó la mirada del objeto, para enfocarla nuevamente en el papel y seguir leyendo. La curiosidad, estaba llamando a su puerta.

"_A lo mejor, en este momento te estés cuestionando al respecto ¿quién soy? Resultará increíble, pero te diré, soy Draco Malfoy. El mismo príncipe Slytherin, lo menciono porque seguramente, no reconoces mi letra ¿verdad? Aunque no puedo culparte, después de todo, no entro en la categoría de tus personajes cercanos o de interés. _

_No soy un libro, que precisamente llame tu atención, pero espero que este diario si lo haga. Y antes de que lo cierres, la única petición que hago, es que le des una oportunidad. Una lectora bastante veloz ¿Qué serían de unas cuantas páginas? _

_Seguramente, estoy a punto de morir o ya este muerto. Por eso, estás leyendo esto. La verdad no sé, pero mi elfo domestico tiene ordenes directas, de lo que debe hacer, y antes de que comiences a gritar por sus derechos. Quita esa cara, sé que debes tener el ceño fruncido, siempre que te hablan de ellos te pones a la defensiva. _

_Él esta bien. Así que deja de preocuparte. _

_Bueno Hermione, espero leas el diario. Dentro del él, se encuentran mis pensamientos y las razones de mis acciones; en parte es mi confidente, y aunque aún no te diga el porqué te lo doy a ti, espero que lo descifres, a medida que avances la lectura. _

_Y aunque crea, que las palabras nunca podrán tener el mismo alcance que las acciones, en esta ocasión, es la única manera en que captaré tu atención, sin necesidad de las palabras y actos soeces. _

_Draco Malfoy"_

Terminó de leer, dejando el cuaderno sobre su cama. Totalmente confundida, trato de buscar un argumento racional, que respondiera sus cuestionamientos. La había llamado _Hermione_, además de decirle que el diario era de ella, el lugar donde se había resguardado del mundo, se lo estaba regalando.

Acarició las hojas, pensando seriamente si aceptar la proposición después de todo ¿Qué tendría de malo?

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Espero hayan tenido, una lectura agradable de este primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Debo decir que mi beta, lo vio, pero no me ha mando ninguna corrección hasta ahora, ya saben el tiempo. Aguardaré por sus comentarios al respecto. Considerado que hasta el momento, sería el trabajo más largo que hago, paso a paso para llegar a algo bueno ¿no?_

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	2. Cuando todo comenzó

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR LAS LECTURAS, LOS REVIEWS , FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS! Estaba sumamente emocionada, que le haya gustado la idea. La verdad, es que es la primera vez que me llegan tantos comentarios en un capítulo. Se aprecian muchísimo. Por ende, aquí le dejo otro nuevo. _

_Agradezco a __**Melrosse**__, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en poca palabras Mi beta :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible en , es prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 2. Cuando todo comenzó

"_Todos los grandes hechos y todos los grandes pensamientos tienen un comienzo ridículo"—Albert Camus._

.

.

Se levantó de la cama, para prepararse un té; antes de comenzar la lectura. Volviendo diez minutos después, dejó la tasa sobre el nochero y se coloco cómoda, para comenzar.

"_¡Al fin entré a Hogwarts! Bueno, la verdad es que estaba sumamente aburrido en esa gran casa. Sin poder hacer magia, que valga la pena en realidad. Antes de venir, escuché el discurso de mi padre acerca de la superioridad de la sangre, los traidores de Sangre como los Weasley con su cabello rojo, poca clase y ropa vieja con remiendos, y obviamente, los sangre-sucia. La verdad, es que no logro entender completamente, a qué se debe todo eso. _

_Además, me ha recalcado que es sumamente importante, entrar en la casa de Slytherin. Toda la familia lo ha hecho y yo, no seré la excepción a ello. Me repite, lo de siempre como si se me olvidara. ¡Por favor! Pero debo resaltar, que no lo dijera, lo sé. Desde que pise la estación, y vi que todos nos observaban comprendí que nosotros, los Malfoy. Somos los mejores, y por ende, sería aquel que todos amen, algo así como un príncipe. _

_Debo decir, que hoy antes de llegar al castillo. Vi una niña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. No era precisamente bonita, su pelo estaba completamente desordenado, además de sus ropas extrañas y los dientes muy grandes. Nunca había visto alguien así, pero bueno ¿Qué sé yo? Al final, es la primera vez que veo tanta gente reunida. _

_Pero eso sí, tampoco soy tan tonto, de no saber quien es Harry Potter. Sí, el mismo niño que vivió estaba hoy, acompañado de un semi-gigante debe tener la misma edad que yo. Aunque eso no es lo más importante ¡Me despreció! Se atrevió a rechazar mi amistad, por ese Weasley. Sin embargo, la niña estaba con ellos, también era ignorada por ambos. Seguramente, ella también veía lo idiotas que son, debo resaltar que tiene educación; se presentó también: Hermione Granger, un apellido curioso, si me dejan opinar nunca lo había escuchado. _

_La verdad sólo espero, que no entré a la casa de Gryffindor. Ahí sí sería un caso perdido. Tal vez exageré un poco, lo único es que no sea Sangre-sucia y todo estará bien. En este momento, estoy sentado con Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkison. Están hablando de una supuesta sangre sucia, espero que no sea esa chica, aunque sólo queda aguardar. Deseo saber cuál será mi casa, no quiero un regaño de mi padre. Aunque me toque soportar esos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle, para lo único que son buenos, es acatar órdenes, a lo mejor saque un provecho de eso. "_

"Increíble" Pensó, Hermione mirando las primeras páginas. La letra mucho menos elegante que la del inicio, además del escrito; era un claro indicio de que eran los primeros años. ¡La había notada! Y deseaba que no fuera hija de muggles y parte de la casa Gryffindor. Tomó un poco del té, y pasó la página.

"_¡Es una sangre-sucia! Hermione Granger es una hija de muggles y cómo era de esperar, entró a Gryffindor, la supuesta casa de los valientes. Por favor. No puedo creer que lo logrará, seguramente se aburré dentro de poco y se va. Sería un precio justo, ¿cómo es posible que también me ignorara? ¿Cómo es posible que le pase eso a un Malfoy, dos veces seguidas? Es absurdo, totalmente tonto. Sobre todo viniendo de personas como ella. Seguramente, se contagio de ese pobretón Weasley. Las ropas usadas y de mala calidad, afectan en todos los sentidos. _

_Porque nosotros, los sangres pura a comparación de los mestizos y obviamente sangre sucias, somos superiores, tenemos magia desde tiempos inmemorables, siglos de aprendizaje. Y se atreve a pasarme por alto ¡Lo lamentaran!"_

Rió un poco, negando con la cabeza. Se imaginaba las expresiones de Malfoy escribiendo eso, antes de retomar la lectura.

"_Es absurdo. Debo decir que tiene un nombre interesante: Hermione. Pero no la llamaré así, mis compañeros saben que es una sangre sucia y no dejaré que se dañe mi reputación. Según mi padre, es una de las cosas más importantes para un mago, y él siempre tiene la razón. Aunque eso, no impide que lo haga aquí. Esa niña, respondió a casi todas las preguntas que hacían ¿cómo es posible? _Contesta más cosas que yo, los profesores le dan más atención que a mí,_ siempre desean saber que dice ella. Me molesta un poco y se lo mencioné a mi padre, con una carta._

_Oh y casi se me olvida, se ha vuelto amiga de ese Potter y ese Weasley. Después del incidente con el troll en las mazmorras, es una tontería, yo también hubiera podido combatirlo. Pero dejando eso a un lado, lo peor de todo es que yo, soy ignorado totalmente, que falta de respeto. Hace unos días le conté a mi madre sobre esto, sin mencionar que era una sangre-sucia y me respondió: Draco, hijo, no estés celoso. Verás que esa chica también te hablara ¿Pueden creerlo, yo, celoso? Por favor, para nada y menos de una persona como ella. _

_¡Es Indiscutible!_

_Aunque, gracias a Merlín, dentro de unos poco; serán las vacaciones de verano y me iré a Francia con mi madre, por lo menos, podré disfrutar de eso y mantenerme alejado de esos tres .Ella prometió enseñarme a dibujar._

_Siendo lo más seguro, no escribir en este diario. Por un tiempo. Pero lo verdad, es que ni siquiera sé la razón, del porqué estoy llevando uno._

_He vuelto, después de unas merecidas vacaciones. A tiempo para comprar las cosas en el callejón Diagon, junto a mi padre. Y justo, nos encontramos de nuevo con ese trío, les iba a responder a esos dos como se lo merecen, pero Lucius se ante puso, mirando como un Malfoy. Y además le dijo a Hermione que la mencioné muchas veces, delante de él ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que no debía saberlo, es absolutamente estúpido. _

_A ella no le importa ¿por qué lo dice? Obviamente, tampoco se lo reclamé. Eso sería mucho más tonto de mi parte. La verdad, lo único que deseo ahora es terminar el segundo año, aunque estoy consciente de que ni lo he comenzado, pero es claro, que todos los niños queremos salir del colegio antes de haber entrado, bueno, menos Hermione. Ella es extraña, además de ser un sabelotodo, que se pasa el tiempo en la biblioteca. Un ratón de biblioteca, le faltaría sólo las orejas y una cola. Después de todo, el traje gris, imita perfectamente el cuerpo que tienen._

_Sin embargo, siento que algo no va bien. Sólo quiero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo."_

Cerró los ojos, recostando la cabeza sobre la cabecera de la cama. La llamaba Hermione, el niño de once años que en un inicio había comenzando a insultarla por su sangre, escribía su nombre en el diario. En más de una ocasión. Guardándolo como un secreto por temor a su padre, lo dejó a un lado meditando si seguir o dejarlo hasta ahí.

Sinceramente, estaba demasiado curiosa y el hecho de que no hubiera insultos al mencionarla, lo hacía algo mucho más interesante. Suspiró, acomodándose nuevamente antes de tomar el libro.

"_Cómo siempre, tengo razón. Algo extraño esta sucediendo en el castillo. Petrificaron algunos estudiantes, entre ellos Hermione. Son unos incompetentes ¿cómo pueden dejar que eso pase en este lugar? Recibí una carta de mi padre, donde pedía que no interfiriera ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Claro que no lo haría, pero ¿ella? _

_Han transcurrido unos días desde esos acontecimientos, por suerte, ya todo terminó. Y Hermione volvió a ser la de siempre, contestando preguntas difíciles y ganando puntos de manera ridícula para su casa. Cómo sea, lo bueno es que ahora soy buscador del equipo de Slytherin me preguntó por lo menos, si de esa manera hasta esa niña deja de ignorarme, sobre todo, cuando deba enfrentarme a Potter. _

_Bueno, lo único seguro es que le ganaré. Gracias a mi padre y su donación al equipo. Las ventajas de tener dinero. _

_Por cierto, no es que me importe o me guste, Hermione ¡Imposible! Es absurdo. Es sólo que me ignora, nadie nunca lo hace ¿Verdad que es ridículo? Yo el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy siendo ignorado por una muggle."_

Terminó de leer, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse lentamente. Al parecer, Malfoy no parecía un niño tan terrible a sus once años. Tal vez mimado y consentido, por sus padres. ¿Qué habría pasado? Necesitaba seguir leyendo, pero estaba realmente agotada.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Espero hayan tenido, una lectura agradable de capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Debo decir que mi beta, lo vio, y le gusto, ciertos errores de puntuación que en la medida, he intentado corregir, antes de subirlo. Pero bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión de esta parte ¿Se imaginan a Draco de once años? Haciendo sus caras, mientras escribía._

_A mí, como que me va dando, algo por esas caritas ¿qué opinan ustedes? La verdad, tengo un poco de miedo, no quiero arruinar la idea del fic, y un poco las cosas, desde la perspectiva de Draco. Un niño consentido, que también se vio obligado a tomar decisiones, extremas. Algo más suave en el comienzo. Después si se presencia el cambio del personaje y cómo se va desarrollando, a través de los acontecimientos. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	3. Cambios

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. Les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews y favoritos, pueden creer que es la primera vez que llego a tantos, con sólo dos capí verdad, yo aún no lo hago. Espero les guste el terce capítulo de este short-fic_

_Agradezco a __**Melrosse**__, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en poca palabras Mi beta :D traté de arreglar las puntuaciones que me mencionaste. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 3. Cambios

"_Nunca creí que pudiéramos transformar el mundo, pero creo que todos los días se pueden transformar las cosas."—Françoise Giroud_

.

.

.

Había llegado a casa, aproximadamente hace una hora atrás. Tiempo que tomo para relajarse y tratar de resolver las dudas, que en ese momento aún azotaban su mente. Acariciando el diario, que Malfoy le dejo, lo observó durante largo minutos desde que fue a su cuarto por él. Y aunque no le gustará admitirlo. Todo el día en su trabajo se paso pensando en si debía o no, seguir leyendo. Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, cerró los ojos analizando los pros y contras.

Y sinceramente, había sido demasiada curiosidad para ella. Deseaba conocer el porqué de un niño, tan caprichoso sin haber perdido su inocencia se convirtió en el Draco Malfoy, que estudio con ella. Además de no poder ignorar el hecho de que le tomó por sorpresa, que le llamará por su nombre y no con sus habituales insultos. Permitiendo que viera su otra faceta.

¿Quién era en realidad, Draco Malfoy? Se preguntó, cogiendo el diario y caminar hasta el sofá para dejarse caer y seguir leyendo. Al final, su curiosidad había ganado la partida.

"_Después de las vacaciones, empiezo a entender las cosas con más claridad y ahora que leo lo que escribí hace dos años, me pregunto ¿cómo es posible, que la llamara por su nombre de pila? Definitivamente, era un idiota. No es que mi padre, me manipule; por supuesto que no. Simplemente, he abierto los ojos a la verdad. _

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo con otro curso comenzando, debo decir que ya todo Hogwarts me conoce. Claramente, sería ridículo que no lo hicieran. Soy Draco Malfoy ¿qué más quieren? Como siempre, están los nuevos y la ceremonia de selección, siento, que cada vez se vuelve más aburrido. _

_Lo único fastidioso, es que hay clase con ese semi-gigante. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por favor ¿para que sirve eso? Al final, nunca tendré que acércame a una cosa de esas y mucho menos cuidarlas, para eso están los elfos domésticos. O un mago de cualquier otra clase, pero no nosotros, los sangre pura. Hoy también me enteré de que Weasley tiene una horrible rata como mascota ¿cómo? Estaba peleando con Granger por todo el lugar, acusándole de su gato con nombre raro, se lo había comido. _

_La verdad es que no pude evitar reírme ¿quién tiene a una rata, como mascota? Claramente, sólo una comadreja, con el cerebro del mismo tamaño…"_

Bajó de golpe el diario, se estaba comenzando a enojar. Insultando a Ron a diestra y siniestra, como siempre. Respiró profundamente, antes de retomar la lectura necesitaba demasiado auto-control para no dejar a medias, lo tanto que pensaba Malfoy.

"¡_Qué día tan horrible! Juró que le escribiré a mi padre, ese maldito Hipogrifo me ataco a mí. No se liberaran de esto tan fácil y menos ese semi-gigante. Seguramente cuando les cuente, llegara una carta inmediatamente del ministerio para ejecutarlo. Criaturas apestosas. Lo peor de todo esto, es que en estos momentos esos Gryffindors se atrevieron a reírse de mí, obviamente mi casa, no lo haría de manera tan deliberada, pero sé que lo hicieron. Idiotas. _

_Sin embargo, no perderé más mi tiempo aquí. Debo decirle a mi padre, y seguramente mañana a primera hora estará la respuesta…"_

Respiró profundamente, recordando lo sucedido ese año. Había sido una satisfacción el golpe que le había metido a Malfoy. Aunque muchos, consideraran esas acciones poco comunes en las señoritas, ella aún disfrutaba de ese momento, además de eso, gracias a situaciones como esa comenzó a despertar su amor por las criaturas mágicas. Quienes a pesar de su arduo trabajo, parecían que carecían todavía de los derechos que merecían.

"_Como lo predije, mi padre se entero de lo sucedido con ese hipogrifo el cual, será ejecutado. Pero como siempre Hermione. Digo, Granger y sus guardaespaldas interfiriendo en todo ¿verdad? Es una estupidez ¿para que pelear por algo así? No puedo creer, que tenga la insolencia de dirigirse a mí de manera tan despectiva y poco educada para defender, esa criatura. Aunque debo admitir, que encontré cierto placer en insultarla. Si quiere de esa manera, sé que entro en su radio de existencia. _

_Y por poco olvido, el maldito golpe que me proporcionó ¿Quién creería, que tenía tantas agallas? Pega demasiado duro, y caer sobre una piedra no es precisamente, algo para alivianar el dolor. Debo recalcar, que no salí huyendo como niña. Soy un Malfoy, pero no quería ganarme ningún problema, es sólo eso. Ellos ya perderán contra mí, algún día. Es cuestión de saber manejar las cosas, y como el futuro heredero de mi familia, no puedo rebajarme. _

_Creo que mi padre, empieza a pensar que me he ablandado. Aunque sospechó que piensa he comenzado a caer entre los traidores de sangre ridículo ¿no? Pero bueno, le demostraré que no es así. Ya ha comenzado a introducirme en el tema de los mortifagos. Claramente, a mi madre no le gusta. Ya que manda esas miradas acusatorias…Y en lo personal, no le veo lo bueno o lo malo. Simplemente está ahí, se podría considerar, como un tipo de tradición familiar. Aunque le otorgaré el beneficio de la duda"_

Apretó con más fuerza el diario, al leer lo último. Ahí estaba y como siempre había pensando. Las acciones del único heredero Malfoy, se vieron dirigidas bajo los ideales de su padre que al parecer, sólo se compartían de su lado. Aunque él, no lo aceptará. Y sinceramente, sintió un poco de alivió al ver que su madre no era precisamente una animadora de esa idea.

Aligerando un poco la fuerza que ejercía en el libro, siguió leyendo algo enojada. Por el simple hecho de que todos los perjuicios de las familias sangre puras, se reducían a lo que vieran y opinaran los demás ¿dónde estaban sus verdaderos anhelos? Exhalando lentamente, y retomó la lectura, después de todo parecía que el diario de Malfoy comenzaba a revelar mucho más, de lo que nunca dejo ver al resto del mundo.

"_El tiempo ha transcurrido tan deprisa. Ese Hipogrifo desapareció, Granger parece que cada día esta más abrumada con las tareas que le dejan, todo el mundo lo sabe, no es porque me fije especialmente en ella. Además de sus ojeras, es imposible no verla ¿Qué chica de Slytherin dejaría ver una cara así? Ninguna, obviamente. _

_La única clase donde no me la encuentro, es adivinación. Un poco gracioso, por el hecho de que ella tomaría todas las clases de ser posible, seguramente la odia. No le culpo, al final; yo también pienso que la profesora Sybill Trelawney es un fraude ¿Qué? No es mi culpa, que tenga apariencia de una loca, fuera de sus cabales. _

_Tal vez lo único, bueno de todo este curso. Son los partidos de Quidditch. Y tener el placer de ganarle a los Gryffindor, aunque debo admitir que a medida que el curso avanza, los del tercer año hemos despertado otros gustados particulares. Sobre todos los hombres, pero muchos no hemos llegado más allá. Sin embargo, las chicas no se quedan atrás aunque muchos no lo noten, astucia e inteligencia ante todo. Por algo, somos Slytherin."_

Terminó de leer, mientras comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas calentarse. O ella tenía una mente demasiado ilustrada y juntarse con Ginny y Ron le habían provocado daños, en su manera de ver las cosas. Y esperaba que se equivocara, aunque a lo mejor no del todo. Al final, en esa edad ella también había comenzando a ver las cosas diferentes, a los chicos como tal…Sabía que Harry podría haber iniciado la otra fase de su vida pero ¿Draco Malfoy? No negaba que estaba bien para ese entonces, sin embargo, debía decir honestamente que en sexto y séptimo curso, estaba mucho mejor.

Por más enemigo y mortifago que fuera, todas habían mirado de más al principie de Slytherin.

"_No puedo creer que hayan transcurrido casi los dos meses y medio, de vacaciones de verano. Sé que no lo anuncie como lo hago, frecuentemente. Sin embargo, no hay cosas nuevas que contar como tal. Volvía a Francia con mi madre, y aunque casi lo conozco todo, de norte a sur, cada rincones de esa ciudad; no puedo pasar del hecho que por muy muggle que sea todo, el arte y sus diseños arquitectónicos, son simplemente impresionantes. Y debo mencionar que he mejorado de manera considerable mis aptitudes para el dibujo. Bueno, creo que hacer un retrato de mi madre es un gran comienzo para decir eso después de todo ¿quién hace algo similar, a mano alzada? _

_Y además de eso, que mejor para cerrar las vacaciones de verano, que disfrutar de un buen partido de Quidditch. Lo más interesante del juego, es que los Weasley, estaban ahí también junto a Potter y Granger. Obviamente, estábamos separados. Los Malfoy gozando de los mejores palcos, junto a miembros del ministerio. Por cierto, he visto un poco de su trabajo y claramente algunos están metidos en cosas indebidas, además de eso desprecian a los sangre-sucia. _

_Lo único interesante, de tanto es enterarse de que el famoso torneo de los tres magos se celebra en Hogwarts este curso. Aunque no puedo participar, por cuestiones de edad qué tonto ¿verdad? No creo que sean pruebas tan difíciles, después de todo para los Malfoy no hay nada imposible. Aunque este año, nos fuimos más rápido de lo normal, ordenes de mi padre. No quiere verse involucrado en ningún ataque realizado por mortifagos…aún."_

Ahogó un improperio, contendiendo sus ganas de tirar el diario. Toda la administración anterior había sido una fachada. Al igual que en el mundo muggle, los políticos corruptos que sólo buscaban sus propios intereses, dejando a un lado lo que era el resto de la comunidad. Y la verdad, consideraba mucho más grave esa falta habían dejado a los magos a merced de un hombre totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

Aunque tal vez, lo peor era que Malfoy sabía, y nunca dijo nada. Siendo conocedor de tanta información que hubiera significado la caída del lado oscuro, mucho antes de surgir se guardo todo lo que sabía. Era obvio que no podía culparle, después de todo en esos momentos sin las palabras como tal, parecía que ya había elegido un bando. No obstante ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Seguramente él se enfrentó a cosas mucho peores para sobrevivir.

"_Finalmente, han anunciado el torneo y parecer ser que las cosas en este año se ponen más interesantes, cada día. Justo llegaron las chicas de la __Academia de Magia Beauxbatons__, entrando de manera elegante y sofisticada, no puedo negar que además de eso, están muy bien. No creo que a mi madre le importará, que fraternizará con ellas. Aunque esos gorilas del Instituto Durmstrang encabezado por Víctor Krum, el jugador búlgaro, y apostaría cualquiera cosas que él será uno de los postulados. Sin embargo, mientras más lo analizaba definitivamente parecía que carecía de inteligencia._

_Sin embargo, a ese Krum lo he visto en la biblioteca más de lo necesario, realmente no creo que vaya por deseos propios. Lo más interesante, es que sus visitas matutinas son en los mismos horarios que Hermione. Digo, Granger; aún no me acostumbro del todo escribir su nombre, estuve dos cursos completos haciéndolo ¿creen que es fácil? Además de eso, se me olvido mencionar que mi madre de un momento a otro le dio por preguntarme sobre la chica que me ignoraba ¿qué le iba a decir? Claramente nada. Me limité a decir que ya no me ignoraba tanto y no sé como, parece que dedujo algo de unos insultos. Aunque no me lo confirmo como tal, fue una suerte. _

_Cómo sea, volviendo al tema del gorila que trata de aparentar inteligencia. Es sumamente molesto, estando en la biblioteca siempre que aparece empiezan con sus habladurías sobre él. Pero debo decir, que lo hacen de manera tan indiscreta que también he escuchado mi nombre, no me molesta, pero debo resaltar que al parecer tengo más poder que ese en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Hermione… ¡Maldición! GRANGER, GRANGER ¿Hasta cuándo? Y tampoco es que lo pueda deshacer, queda una mancha extraña y mucho menos tachar, que falta de clase. _

_Continuó en donde iba, Granger parece inmune a todos mis encantados. Y creo que hasta me he acercado lo suficiente ¿Saben que siempre lee sobre criaturas mágicas? y también en un pergamino escribió unas siglas P.E.D.D.O. Más abajo, recalco algo de los elfos domésticos. Mínimo tiene algo que ver con su liberación, digo, no es que le presté mucha atención pero hablan un poco fuerte en el gran comedor ¿es mi culpa? No. _

_En los últimos días, el castillo se ha visto envuelto en un apogeo del baile de navidad. Las chicas parecen demasiado emocionadas, y al parecer Granger no es un caso aparte. Lo que si escuché, es que a los Gryffindor les han dado clases de baile y Weasley, fue el conejillo de indias junto a Mcgonagall. Hubiera pagado para verlo, bueno eso me lo informo Blaise. Pero al parecer todas las casas estaban así, menos que los Slytherin estamos tan acostumbrados que parece una obligación más. _

_Oh y como olvidar a Potter antes de eso, seguramente hizo trampa para participar. Debo decir, que parece hacer trampa en la primera prueba, si quiera salió vivo de eso. Sin embargo, seguramente en la segunda parte no tiene tanta suerte…sólo digo, los mortifagos comenzaron a mandar advertencias y si intervienen ahora, no sería cosa del otro mundo. Claro, si es que no lo han hecho ya. Tal vez, lo único gracioso de todo esto es ver como el cara rajada y la comadreja, se pelean y llevan al Granger a la ignorancia total. _

_Hasta tal punto nadie creerá si lee o comentó lo siguiente, a lo mejor dirán que he enloquecido. Pero bueno, vi a Hermione Granger sonrojada y riendo nerviosamente, frente a un chico. Víctor Krum para ser más exactos, y parece ser la invitó al baile. Por lo menos, no hay una persona con carencia de la vista…Sí, lo admito la leona no parece tan desagradable, pero eso sí, será un secreto. Es raro, ya que sentí un poco de enojo y traté de ignorar la idea; pensando en que mi pareja la cual será, Pansy Parkinson. _

_Lo único que deseo, es que no sea un fastidio total…_

_Y a pesar de que los días pasan, hasta que no se terminé el torneo es imposible seguir con los juegos de Quidditch. Espero que todo terminé lo más pronto posible y si quiera, ya en unas horas será el baile y después los últimas pruebas ¿qué llegará después? La verdad no sé, lo único que deseo es poder aplastar a Potter en el campo y quitarme a Parkinson de encima._

_Preguntándome una y otra vez por mi túnica de gala, es obvio que seré uno de los mejores vestidos. Dejaré esto hasta aquí, más tarde volveré o quién sabe…_

_Después de casi tres semanas, volví a retomar este diario, creo que se puede llamar así. La verdad, si han ocurrido muchas cosas en ese cortó período de tiempo. Primero y tal vez lo menos importante para mi persona, es la muerte de Cedric Diggory, justamente apareció su cuerpo junto a Potter y la copa. El grito de la chica de Ravenclaw que asistió con él al baile de navidad. Un poco sorpresivo, pero nada que no pueda ser superado. Después de eso, tal vez la fugaz relación entre Granger y ese Búlgaro, y eso que no fui el único que se percato de esto. Sobre todo, el día de la fiesta. La verdad, no parecía una hija de muggles, siendo totalmente diferente a la chica que parecía ratón de biblioteca._

_La túnica rosa, el cabello arreglado y el maquillaje suave que la hacían verse totalmente diferente, entrándome un momento de aturdimiento o seguramente me dieron algo de amortentia, para que me fijará más en Granger y hacerme una broma. La verdad, es que funcionó un poco; los dientes estaban perfectos y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro junto a un leve sonrojo. Bueno, en resumen no parecía amiga de Potter y Weasley y mucho menos, una Gryffindor…hasta desee bailar con ella y hasta llevarla. Pero bueno, debo recalcar que es claro que no lo dije, es un secreto y pienso, estoy otorgándole demasiada de mi atención. _

_Aunque he hablado demasiado de ella por el momento, debo centrarme en mí. Claramente, por fin se puede retomar las actividades del castillo y entre ellas, nuestros partidos de Quidditch. Y por más obvio que sea debo decir que Slytherin va ganando, lo cual era de esperarse. Y como siempre, Granger va a apoyar sólo a su equipo, no es que la busque solamente que a la snitch siempre le da por escapar cerca de la gradería de esos leones y justamente, la veo, tan simple cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, bufandas rojas y amarillas, con ropa muggle ¿verdad que es fácil distinguirle? Joder, de nuevo de esa. Cómo sea ya siento que el sueño me afecta, dentro de unos días se terminará este cuarto año y debo estudiar._

_Para después, tomar las merecidas vacaciones pero no son cosas nuevas. Francia y arte en compañía de mi madre, será lo mejor"_

Parpadeo varias veces, dejando a un lado la fuerte impresión que habían provocado los últimos párrafos en ellas. El baile de navidad, sabía que fue por minutos el centro de atención ante mucho de los asistentes, después de todo nunca se arreglaban en esa época y por esa noche, para no defraudar y demostrar algo trato de ponerse presentable y vaya que resulto. Era simplemente inverosímil, ¡Hasta Malfoy se dio cuenta! Y no sólo del vestido, sino que también el tamaño de sus dientes. Y bailar con ella, o sea, era algo claramente totalmente fuera de lo que hubiera imaginado a creer frente a lo qué él pensaba.

Además de eso, también se encontraba lo que pasaba en los partidos de Quidditch y él lo notó. Sin embargo ¿en verdad se veían tanto la ropa de muggle? Sinceramente poco le importaba pero de ahí a ser que la distinguiera por eso, resultaba ser en parte, estúpido. Ella si lo veía a él acercarse y por los suspiros y risitas de sus compañera de casa tampoco pasaba por desapercibido.

Dejando a un lado lo que Malfoy escribió sobre ella. Y se refirió más a la muerte de Cedric Diggory, tampoco le culparía. Por un momento ella tampoco fue afectada realmente, por ese acontecimiento, tal vez un poco de impresión saber que era un poco mayor y además estudiantes del mismo colegio. Un poco de tristeza la había embargado, pero hasta ahí quedo. No como la pobre Cho que seguramente, aún seguía con algunos traumas de esa secuela.

Suspiró pasando de nuevo las páginas, para ver si había algún dibujo dentro de lo que había leído. Siempre lo mencionaba, las clases con su madre y Francia. Seguramente le gustaba mucho el lugar y quería demasiado a la señora Malfoy, quien al parecer, fue la única parte hasta el momento que no intento arrastrarlo hacía el lado oscuro y le permitió vivir si quiera unos meses de tranquilidad haciendo cosas, que realmente disfrutaba aparte del el deporte.

Sin embargo, ya había sido suficiente de Draco Malfoy por ese día pensó cerrando el diario, mientras caminaba a su habitación. Aunque las preguntas aún invadían su mente ¿Qué sería de quinto y el comienzo de la guerra?

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Bueno, al parecer terminaron de leer esta parte el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, creo que poco a poco se acerca a las partes más interesante, el punto de vista de Draco en la guerra y su iniciación, me resultan muy atrayentes. Espero poder plantear lo que en verdad siento y creo que debió vivir él. _

_Muchas gracias por haber leído, nos vemos dentro de poco. _

_Cuídense _


	4. Entre la espada y la pared

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, sé que me demoré bastante con este capítulo, ni que se diga ¿dos semanas? más o menos ¿no? Bueno, la verdad es que es bastante largo, es la primera vez que escribo algo de diez páginas. Para ningún fandom lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Espero les guste, puse mucho empeño en ello. _

_Agradezco a_**_Melrosse_**_, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en pocas palabras Mi beta. Y también a **Reishike,** por soportarme. Ya que le pregunte a ambas hasta el cansancio. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 4. Entre la espada y la pared

"_Reflexionar serena, muy serenamente, es mejor que tomar decisiones desesperadas."—Franz Kafka_

.

.

.

Miró con detenimiento la puerta principal, la cual minutos antes había sido azotada después de un par de gritos. Una discusión, para ser más exactos. Lo sabía, era una reacción de esperar por parte de él, su prometido Ronald Weasley. Sin embargo nunca pensó que llegaría a tal grado de amenazarle con semejante cosa, por favor, ni que fueran a romper un compromiso por un simple diario ¿verdad? era algo absolutamente ridículo.

Sentándose de golpe sobre su sofá, tiró al otro extreme de esté, el diario de Draco Malfoy. Lo analizó detenidamente ¿En verdad sería una treta?

"_Imposible" _murmuró para sí. Estirando su brazo para tomarlo nuevamente; suspiró con cansancio abriéndolo, si tan sólo Ron no hubiera insistido en acompañarla hasta el apartamento, después de presentarse ante ella y disculparse de no poder ir a la cita que habían programado, nada de eso estaría pasando. No culparía a un objeto inanimado, por la inmadurez de su prometido. Porque eso era, una tontería. ¡Por Merlín! eran tres años y seguía con esas rencillas y prejuicios estúpidos.

"_No me digas que lo estás leyendo, ¿lo estás haciendo verdad? Joder, te conozco… ¡Es Malfoy, Hermione! ¿En verdad vas a creer lo que escribió aquí?"_ le había gritado con enojo, saliendo de su cuarto con el diario en mano. Vociferando una que otra maldición, escupiendo improperios hacía Draco Malfoy al terminar de leer las primeras páginas, donde se encontraba su único pedido. Qué ella lo leyera.

Sinceramente, no estaba segura de lo que debió responder. Un simple: _"Es su único pedido Ron, no creo que por algo tan trivial, lo nuestro se terminé. Además. Sí analizas las letra te percatas de que con el pasar de las páginas, se vuelve más estilizada"_

Después de eso, se había ganado otra exclamación y un: _"Eres una ingenua Hermione ¿acaso la guerra no te enseño nada? Definitivamente, creo que fue buena idea venir contigo hasta aquí. Al menos, parece que aunque seas la bruja más inteligente, olvidas cosas de suma importancia" _y seguido, la puerta cerrándose de manera abrupta, dejando el diario en sus manos. Estaba enojada ¿cómo se atrevía? más o menos la había insultado. Era problema de ella, si leí o no lo que escribió Malfoy, además de confiar en eso o dejarlo a un lado.

Murmurando una pequeña maldición, no muy propio de su persona. Se digno a seguir leyendo, tratando de olvidar por un momento lo que había dicho Ron. Después de eso, dejaría el diario en el fondo de una gaveta y volvería a sus rutinas habituales, lejos de los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy. Cumpliría el único pedido que solicito el posible fallecido, pero a decir verdad. Los rumores de que el Heredero Malfoy estaba desaparecido o posiblemente muerto. Fueron incrementándose con el pasar de los días, comenzando el mismo día que fue consciente, de los primeros renglones de ese diario.

"_Sólo diré, que estas vacaciones. Nunca serán las mejores dentro de mi lista; definitivamente están muy lejos de eso. Mi madre se ve un poco más distante cada día, sé la razón, sin embargo aún no quiero admitirlo ¿estaría la familia, quebrándose? Hace mucho en comprendido quién soy, de donde viene mi linaje y a que debo dejar mi lealtad. Sin embargo ¿Estaría en lo correcto? la verdad, es que no sé. Simplemente podría limitarme a seguir lo que hace continuamente mi padre, he oído sus planes. No obstante, lo ignoraré aún no son asuntos de requieran mi atención. _

_Y por lo tanto, centrado más en lo que respecta a mi persona. Debo mencionar que como un buen Malfoy, soy Prefecto. Tal vez es lo único emocionante, por más deberes que conlleven este nombramiento será libre de castigar a los idiotas de las demás casas. A lo mejor, la sabelotodo de Granger y Potter, sean los representantes por parte de su casa. Pero dejando a un lado todo eso, no veo que algo más excitante suceda. Algunos rumores que indican, un nuevo profesor que de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y además de eso, dicen que Dumbledore esta haciendo una constante mención a el resurgimiento de los mortifagos, lo cual solamente provoco un señalamiento a malas intenciones por su persona ¿Qué tan real será eso?_

_Demasiado creo yo, ese viejo no debería meterse en asuntos que no estén dentro de su rango. Por cosas como esas, terminan muriendo de manera inesperada. Como sea, esperaré a que pasen algunos días más para ser testigo de todo el panorama. Mientras el ministerio este vigilando el castillo me limitaré a disfrutar un poco de mí tiempo, pasar tiempo con mi madre y pensar en razones para dar castigos. Al final, soy un prefecto, príncipe de Slytherin…"_

Frunció el ceño, recordando un poco a esa bruja de Umbridge. Como detestó a esa mujer, no se consideraba en ningún sentido, una persona que odiara sin motivo alguno. Sin embargo, esa señora se lo había ganado a pulso; recordaba esas miradas de superioridad y además sus clases teóricas que sinceramente, nunca sirvieron para nada. Pero más allá de eso, también estaba su maldita manía de castigar con la pluma mágica. Recordaba como le hizo a Harry escribir sobre su mano: _"no debo decir mentiras"_

Exhaló con cansancio, moviendo de un lado para otro su cabeza. Tratando de despejar su mente. No quería agregar prejuicios en lo que estuviera leyendo de antemano. Ya con saber a que años estaban destinados la siguiente parte, definitivamente, debía tener todos sus sentidos alerta y su punto crítico de manera neutral.

"_Justamente, hace unos días comencé de nuevo el curso, para ser más exacto el quinto año llegó a mi vida. Y sinceramente, no sé que deba esperar en esta ocasión. Tal vez lo único emocionante, será la tarea de que me asignaron. Los deberes que conllevan el nombramiento, se ven algo aburridos por momentos, pero si lo analizo más de fondo, es algo totalmente perfecto para mí. Aunque bueno, al parecer la nueva profesora de Defensas contra las artes oscuras conoce y entiende el nivel de los Slytherin a comparación de esos Gryffindor._

_Al parecer, todos saben que viene por parte del ministerio. Seguramente, estaba vigilando a ese viejo de Dumbledore y la mandaron para hacer el trabajo, sinceramente lo profesores no saben disimular muy bien los rumores, y en lugar de ser cosas secretas ya todo el castillo sabe que Umbridge esta ganando poder mediante la sanción de edictos ministeriales. Vi como sacaban a esa vieja loca de Sybill Trelawney, la maestra de adivinación. Creo que todo el colegio vio ese momento, hasta ese trío. Granger estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño, a lo mejor pensando en la injusticia que se comete, a pesar de no gustarle la materia. Incluyendo a su lado, la comadreja y la cara rajada, quienes nunca se ven interesado por las clases. Cómo sea, el momento me dio un risa, si vieran las expresiones de esa mujer, definitivamente concordarían con lo que escribo._

_Y no, la verdad no me importa lo que suceda con esa mujer simplemente esta, parece un gasto innecesario que hacen. Dejando a un lado todas esas tonterías, Hermi… ¡Mierda! lo volvía a hacer. Esta tontería del nombre y apellido ya me esta casando ¿Qué tan difícil es escribir un GRANGER? No sé, joder ¿qué pasa conmigo? es una sangre sucia, sí lo es, como sea, GRANGER junto a la comadreja son prefectos. Sí, yo aún no lo puedo creer, aunque eso me permite reírme libremente de Potter, al final si soy mejor que él. En todos los sentidos, cabe resaltar."_

Y como era de esperarse, Malfoy debía burlarse de sus compañeros. Llevando su mano derecho al cabello, se lo acomodo dejando que el frescor pasara por su cuello adolorido. Moviéndose un poco para liberar la tensión, intento no aferrar con más fuerza el pequeño diario. Odio su quinto año, y leer cada palabra aumentaba esa sensación de ira que crecía lentamente. Todas las preferencias que tenía esa mujer con los Slytherin, las estúpidas ideas de superioridad. Sonrió un poco al recordad el momento que le quitaron el guardapelo, definitivamente fue una de las mejores experiencias a pesar de la persecución por el ministerio y la herida de Ron.

Acomodándose nuevamente, siguió leyendo.

"_Para ser francos, no sé en que momento ocurrió todo esto. Que Dumbledore huyera de Hogwarts dejando el puesto, que ocupa ahora la señora __Umbridge. La verdad, creo que tiene algo que ver con el descubrimiento de unas reuniones clandestinas, al parecer por un grupo que se hacen llamar ejército de Dumbledore. He percibido que los profesores y alumnos, ya no presentan sus molestas actitudes. Aunque los comentarios soeces y de carentes de clase se han vuelto mucho más recurrentes con el pasar de los días._

_No obstante, dejando todo eso a un lado; en lo personal e sido premiado, por así decirlo. Debo mencionar que además de ser prefecto, me han nombrado parte de la brigada __inquisitorial ¿qué es? bueno, aclaro que es un grupo selecto de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia, seleccionados por la profesora Umbridge. Los miembros de tienen el poder de quitar puntos...esa debe ser la mejor parte, ya que a Granger, le quite cinco puntos por hablar de forma grosera acerca de nuestra nueva directora... Macmillan, cinco por contradecirme... Cinco, porque no me gusta, Potter...A Weasley por tener la camisa fuera del pantalón, así fueron otros cinco... Oh, sí, casi se me olvida, por ser una sangre sucia, a Granger le rebaje diez puntos._

_En parte, también lo hice como una pequeña venganza personal contra ella. Ya que es la culpable, de que por momento aún me equivoque llamándole por su nombre de pila, algo intolerable es una sangre sucia, hija de muggles que cree es mejor que yo y aún, no lo reconoce… me trata como si no fuera nada, por favor. Porque hasta la nueva directora, me adora. Expulsó a Potter y a esos gemelos Weasley __equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor__ tras un pequeño enfrentamiento, se lo merecían._

_Tanto, que al parecer la diversión no queda sólo ahí, la nueva directora sorprendió a esos Gryffindor y la lunática tratando de usar la Red Flu. Oh y no se imaginan, hasta Granger se encontraba haciendo algo en contra de las reglas, no estoy mintiendo. Potter se negó a hablar y por ello, casi se gana una dosis de Veritaserum a no ser que el profesor Snape se lo hubiera terminado. Y por poco, presencio de cómo lo torturaba ya que la sabelotodo, la detuvo diciendo algo sobre un arma en el bosque prohibido. Lo cual no pude comprobar._

_Dejaré por el momento hasta aquí, siento el cansancio recorrer mi cuerpo y un presagio. Joder, parece que me este afectando ver que casi echan a esa loca ¿será? no creo, dentro de poco este año también se terminará y estaré a un paso más de dejar todo a un lado."_

Suspiró profundamente, tomando con un poco más de fuerza el diario. Sentía cómo poco a poco la ira iba aumentando en su sistema. Recordar esas épocas, verlo de cierta manera desde el punto de Malfoy era complementa la muestra de superioridad, que ellos pesaban tenían en su tiempo. Después de unas cuentas hojas, y analizar que la llegada de Umbridge había sido sinónimo de un catalizador, para liberar por completo al niño arrogante y malcriado que conoció. Era un desastre. Parece que se había perdido entre las palabras que llenaban las páginas.

No obstante, debía reconocer que a medida que se acercaba al final. Le hacía dudar de si esa actitud la mantenía. Después de todo, en su último año parecía completamente cambiado, en realidad, todos. Los horrores de la guerra, las pérdidas y las estúpidas ideas de superioridad que se evaporaron. Más alejado de su entorno…

Negó con la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos para no influir en su punto crítico. Al final, no todos los días Draco Malfoy te dejaba conocerlo de manera tan intima.

"_¡Maldición! Esto no debería estar pasando, bajo ninguna circunstancia semejante situación debería estar sucediendo. Mi padre es un idiota, sé que no debo señalarlo de esa manera sin embargo ¿cómo es posible que lo arrestaran? Pruebas, estúpidas pruebas y la palabra de Potter contra la de un Malfoy. Ese ministerio son unos buenos para nada. Soy consciente de que debo calmarme, y a la vista de todos así estoy. Negando de manera rotunda lo que al parecer, ya no es un secreto. No obstante, tengo mi orgullo y no soy estúpido. _

_Lo que más me enoja, es cómo Potter se burla de ello._

_Venganza, es lo que tomaré. Ya lo he intentado, aunque la cara rajada se ve siempre acompañado por los miembros de ese grupo que Umbridge descubrió. Y para hacer las cosas peor, se atrevieron a hechizarme junto a Crabbe y Goyle ¿Cómo se atreven? Sangre sucia, inmunda y esos pobretones. Lo haré pagar, juró que lo haré. Terminaron haciéndome parecer a un cosa horripilante, una babosa; en este momento deseo…deseo. Maldición, conseguiré mi objetivo como Malfoy que soy" _

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa, recordando ese momento. Verlos de manera tan desagradable, muy lejos de lo que se creían. Era una situación demasiado cómica; aunque eso no dejaba de agradarle. Se lo merecía por querer herir a Harry ¿Acaso era culpa de él? No, por supuesto que no. Y ella partidaria de que cada persona, debía pagar por sus crímenes.

"_Apenas he conseguido paralizar por completo a Potter, debería haberlo hecho sufrir más. Sin embargo, por el momento estoy feliz con el hecho de saber, que pisado tan fuerte su cara que necesitará una nariz nueva. Sé lo merece, eso y mucho más. Aunque dejaré eso por el momento, mi madre…ha enviado una lechuza en el día de hoy. Tarde o temprano lo haría, desde las vacaciones anteriores veía este momento mucho más cerca; mi tía, Bellatrix se quedará en la mansión instruyéndome, al parecer, son órdenes de lord tenebroso. Debo estar loco o tendré demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero no quiero hacerlo. _

_Reconozco que antes le era indiferente, pero ahora, después de escuchar tantas cosas y ver que mi verano se perderá en eso. Sin poder estar junto a mi madre, perfeccionando mis técnicas, mis dibujos no quiero. La he visto últimamente más decaída, más alejada de todo este entorno. Sé que ella cree en la superioridad de la sangre pero ¿Lo hará también como seguidora? No parece, sólo esta ahí tratando de hacerme entender que no me desea ver en esas circunstancias…_

_Estaré bien, bueno eso creo. Tal vez por esos motivos, tampoco venga a escribir en esto por un largo tiempo ¿quién sabe? " _

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, ahí estaba. La prueba de todo lo que había vivido haciéndolo parte de ese grupo. Cómo comenzó todo, su iniciación y la misión. Cerró los ojos por un momento, debía prepararse. Ya que a pesar de haber transcurrido tres años, la tortura y sus gritos parecían recobrar presencia tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Paralizándolo.

"_Lo he visto, he presenciado cosas desagradables. Gritos y rostros, llenos de horror que algunas noches no me dejan dormir. _ _Asesiné a __Charity Burbage__y torturé a__Thorfinn Rowle__bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.__ Y siento como si me siguieran, sombras que me acompañan a cada paso que doy. Lo sé, parece que desearan perturbarme, no soy un asesino, no quiero serlo…nunca pensé que sería parte de algo así. Y a pesar de conocer un poco el lado oscuro, de saber sus dinámicas, las ideas que tuve, no se acercan un mínimo a lo que en realidad es. Siento como a cada momento, me voy distanciando más de mi madre; el castigo que estamos pagando por el fracaso de mi padre, parece que cada día se vuelve más y más grande ¿Sobreviviré? es la pregunta que me hago todos los días. Los entrenamientos que se intensifican con el pasar del tiempo, a pesar de poder lanzar maldiciones de bloqueo de manera no verbal, aprender Oclumancia, realizar __encantamientos proteico avanzados…lo único que resta y aún no esta a mi alcance, es un patronus corpóreo. _

_En este momento, parezco estar preso dentro de mi propio hogar. Ya no sé que pensar, aún siendo un lugar tan ridículamente grande; siento como si me estuviera ahogando, hacer cosas que en realidad no me son placenteras. Aún no comprendo ¿dónde esta la satisfacción de los gritos y la sangre? Necesito buscar una salida, o moriré. Lo veo, es como si los dementores estuvieran persiguiéndome para succionar toda mi alma. No hay rastros felices, ya no. Mi tía Bellatrix se encargo de suprimir hasta las pequeñas memorias donde estaban las sonrisas y lo gritos llenos de júbilo. _

_Han apartado todo lo que en un momento, me intentó llenar. Y las misiones ¿qué haré si no logro cumplirlas? ¿Seré si quiera capaz? tantas cosas que flotan en mi mente, tengo miedo. A pesar de no ser libre de expresarlo. Pensé que faltaría mucho para este momento, no llegué si quiera a considerar verme en esta posición…mi familia, los he escuchado, el mismo lord me lo dijo, no podía fracasar por mis padres. La marca en mi brazo es un contrato sin posibilidad de anulación, escrito con una clausula gigante en donde reafirma, nuestro destino al no cumplir con lo pedido. La última oportunidad, para no morir…" _

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante el último párrafo. Y sintió un poco de pena por ese adolecente de dieciséis años, llevando toda la carga para que no mataran a su familia. Ser obligado a ver cosas que nunca deseo, torturas y muertes sin medida de pudor. Sólo los gritos y risas histéricas, mientras la agonía se hacía presente. Subiendo sus pies al sofá, se recogió mirando a ambos lados, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió la recorría completamente. Al tiempo que leía.

"_Ya he comenzado, se supone que un Malfoy actúa bajo consciencia propia no escuchando lo que los demás ordenan, sin embargo, aquí estoy recopilando información para reparar un armario Evanescente. He ido a cuestionar al dueño de Borgin y Burkes, ordenándole mantener el que posee, seguro. Parecía reacio a mis intenciones, sin embargo, después de mostrarle la marca en mi brazo todo se fue desmesurándose en una tarea mucho más fácil. También es un seguir aunque en estos momentos, no sé que sentir respecto a eso. Invadirán Hogwarts, torturaran y asesinaran mientras yo les ayudo…pero todo lo haré por mis padres, por mí. No deseo morir, aún no"_

Lo sabía, y ahora entendí porque Borgin la echo de la tienda. Sin embargo, no pudo sonreír al ver que tenía la razón. En ese momento, las cosas parecían tan delicadas. Mientras a cada palabra que leía, los pensamientos de Malfoy, sus temores el deseo de no morir y poder hacer lo que en realidad le gustaba. Estaba llenando sus pensamientos, ahora lo entendí él no había elegido ese camino. Simplemente no tuvo la opción.

"_Las cosas parecen tan monótonas, no entiendo ¿por qué todos son felices? para nadie es un secreto el regreso del señor oscuro, son unos idiotas. Hermione y su grupo, tan absortos en su mundo que parecen ajenos a la destrucción que se acerca, sin embargo, los envidio. Lo sé, es extraño. Pero yo también deseo poder estar feliz, sin sentir ese miedo que en este momento parece querer tomar el control. Mientras todos se alejan, y los rumores sobre mi iniciación se han comenzado a regar por el castillo, mi actitud altiva y el brazo cubierto, aumentan las especulaciones. _

_Hace unas semanas comenzó el curso, soy prefecto y buscador de Slytherin aunque ahora las cosas se ven tan aburridas, que ya no deseo hacer nada. No tengo la suerte de esos Gryffindor de vivir plenamente, haciendo lo que me gusta. Debo proteger a los míos y perder el tiempo de esa manera, retrasara y pondrá en peligro a mi familia. Al igual que el colegio, los deberes son sólo un adorno para mi verdadero propósito estando aquí; me he vuelto negligente con todo, perdí dos tareas de transformaciones y recibí una detención. Pero ¿qué se compara eso, a la muerte? No hay tal punto de similitud y por ende, he dejado también de burlarme de ese trío: Potter, Weasley y Hermione. Me gustaría poder disfrutar de ser libre como ellos._

_Pero soy un Malfoy, tengo obligaciones y entre ellas es cumplir con las misiones comenzando con la más importante: Matar a Albus Dumbledore._

_Esto es imposible, parece que cada uno de mis esfuerzos, son una perdida de tiempo. Maldición, por más cosas que haga ese viejo parece inmune a todo. Ni el collar maldito o el aguamiel envenenada. ¿Qué haré? no puedo enfrentarme de manera directa, siento como mis manos tiemblan con el simple hecho de pensar en asesinarlo, no quiero hacerlo…pero...pero mi familia ¡Joder! ¿Por qué esto, me debe estar pasando a mí? Mientras esas manecillas del reloj correr, mi tiempo se acaba. _

_He caído, el fondo de este pozo esta demasiado oscuro para poder avanzar. Confesar lo que siento a un fantasma, más específicamente a Myrtle la llorona. Realmente estoy mal, pero parece que es la única que trata de comprenderme, por lo menos, ella no podrá hacer algo para detenerme. Sus palabras parecen aún estar tan claras en mi mente: _«_... él es sensible, la gente lo intimida también, y él se siente solo y no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, ¡y él no tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos y llorar_» _rondando mi cabeza, a pesar de que Potter me atacó._

_Recuerdo estar agonizando en el suelo inundando del baño, los gritos iba a lanzarle un crucios pero él fue más rápido, casi muero, tal vez haber sido desangrado por ese sectumsempra, sería menos doloroso que lo que corre por la mente de Lord tenebroso si falló, la mayor posibilidad en este momento"_

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, ahí estaba. La confirmación la misión de Draco Malfoy sus temores y todo lo que debió vivir. Aún recordaba como ese año parecía más tranquilo, respecto a sus encuentros con el joven heredado. Por momentos, pensaron que se habían vuelto invisibles ante los ojos de él. Nada de burlas o desprecios. Lo había visto caminar solitario, sumergido en sus pensamientos; lejano a las conversaciones que mantenían los de su casa en el gran comedor. Con cara de cansancio y llena de dudas. Nadie se merecía ese sufrimiento y el deber de soportar cargas tan pesadas por sí solo, era casi una injusticia.

"_Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya, lo sé, no he escrito aquí desde hace unas semanas. Pero todo esta bien, eso quiero creer…eso necesito creer. Hoy es una de esas noches, se hacen más frecuentes a cada momento, no puedo dormir. Lo que sucedió en la torre de Astronomía me persigue ¿qué haré ahora? Soy un cómplice, ayude a asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos, he sido testigo de ello. Aún siento los temblores en mi cuerpo, el frío de esa noche rozar mi piel; las palabras del Dumbledore: __«Draco... años atrás, conocí a un chico, que tomo todas las decisiones equivocadas... por favor, déjame ayudarte...» pero él no lo entendía, nadie lo hará. La tranquilidad de saber que mis padres estarán bien que aún no moriré, aunque no por mi supuesta valentía, no veo la razón de utilizar esa palabra, cuando deben matar a otro mago. _

_Fue Snape, lo vi salir al tiempo que mi tía y los demás llegaban, para presionarme. Pero él lo hizo ¿Debería agradecerlo? No sé, aún tiemblo con el recuerdo, veo como si toda la sociedad mágica me señala. Escucho sus pensamientos, quieren matarme. Las insinuaciones de mi tía Bellatrix. Sólo logré desarmarlo ¿Qué sucederá ahora? la guerra se avecina, lo sé. Los mortifagos ya comenzaron a moverse._

_Los rumores de que el ministerio de magia ha caído, se escuchan como más frecuencia. Se creó una __maldición tabú sobre el nombre de Voldemort como una forma de propagar el miedo__, ahora que estoy en Malfoy manor, también he oído que buscan a Potter, Weasley y Hermione. Tomando un papel más activo en la captura de nacidos de muggles para encarcelarlos. La verdad no sé que pensar al respecto ¿qué tan bueno es que el lado oscuro, se haya apoderado de todo Londres mágico? Dicen que Severus Snape es nombrado como el nuevo director de Hogwarts, mencionan que es obligatoria la asistencia. Sin embargo, aún no me han avisado._

_A lo mejor, desean mantenernos vigilados. Ya que están desconfiando de mi familia, las misiones fallidas son pruebas suficiente para ellos, de qué podemos ser traidores ¿qué sucederá ahora? he sido parte de sus reuniones, no soy consciente de sus palabra, sólo deseo perderme en mis pensamientos ¿cuándo terminará? Espero que pronto, de lo contrario creo que me internaré en San Mungo , siento que algo me persigue…tal vez la culpa, nadie me enseño a lidiar con esto. Molestar y hacer burla es algo, asesinar esta a un nivel muy superior._

_He llegado a considerar la culpar a alguien, de mi desastroso destino ¿quién? Mi padre tal vez, no le odio. Simplemente ¿por qué no pude elegir? A lo mejor, pueda resumir todo a mi apellido. Pero dejaré esta aquí por hoy, esconderé esto. No deseo una muerte por un libro como este. Seguramente volveré sólo cuando la guerra termine, mientras que todo a mi alrededor esta frío…muy frío"_

Terminó de leer la página, con algunas sensaciones encontradas. Draco Malfoy era un humano, por mucho que deseara aparentar superioridad. Esas líneas reducían todo, a lo que quería ocultar del mundo, sufría y tenía miedos. Ahora lo sabía, era un joven sin poder elegir; quién a base de las decisiones de su padre, debió crecer demasiado deprisa. Sus acciones que en realidad eran el simple reflejo al miedo. No obstante, eso aún no lo privaba de las culpas que ella creía, eran de su dominio…y sinceramente, nunca pensó que una persona se pudiera sentir tan sola.

"_Nunca creí que el tiempo pudiera transcurrir tan lentamente, como si lo días se volvieran interminables. Mientras cada segundo que marca la manecilla del reloj, comprime lo que siente el mundo. Las caras llenas de suciedad, reflejando el cansancio que apoderaba de ellos, al igual que el miedo que parecía no dar un respiro a los involucrados. Hace mucho terminó la guerra, tal vez cuatro meses o más, no sé. En estos momentos, aún no me siento totalmente aliviado. Ya que recuerdo a las expresiones de los que participaron. Veo tan claro los escenarios, que algunas noches me limito a observar las estrellas surcar el cielo, iluminando tal vez el camino de algún ermitaño. _

_Por momentos cuando debo salir al callejón Diagon en reconstrucción, escucho los murmullos e insultos. Algunos que no olvidan y será obligados a vivir con el dolor; no les culpo, pero me hace percatarme de que los magos somos tan superficiales como los muggles, las apariencias que se deterioran y caen, son reemplazadas por las acciones que tomaba cada uno. A lo mejor, muchos nunca se den por enterados, pero esa vez hice mi elección, al igual que mis padres. _

_No obstante, puede que algunos creen es una ridiculez. Sin embargo, yo ahora veo que su poder es demasiado grande, tanto como para salvar a una persona. La historia de Potter, la tomaré como una veracidad. El amor de mis padres por más extraño que se lea, me ayudo a seguir en este mundo. Me lo contó mi madre, su mentira respecto a la muerte de Potter fue una pieza fundamental, a mi veredicto, para tener el éxito ¿Acaso estaría siendo halagado en este momento, de no ser así? ellos lucharon para sobrevivir, como todos, y al saber este lado del relato lo amaré sin juzgar sus decisiones, ya lo entendí. Sin importar que, siempre estaré ahí, por más señalamientos que en estos momentos o en un futuro se presenten. _

_Sé que eso no alivia las culpas, reconozco que lo que hice permanecerá impregnado en mí. Es parte de Draco Malfoy y nada de eso podrá cambiarlo. Ya la guerra tomó su rumbo, pero me gustaría guardar lo que aún recuerdo de ese infierno. Porque los que olvidan, se condenaban a repetir lo innecesario. _

_Después de que Severus Snape tomará el mando en Hogwarts, no volví y sobre el tiempo que se otorgan las vacaciones de pascua. Llegaron a la mansión, nunca pensé que los volvería a ver de ser necesario pero por cosas de la vida, ahí estaban. Potter estaba tan magullado, que su rostro era completamente irreconocible, para aquellos que no le conocieran. Aún siento las palabras de mi padre sobre el oído, su miedo reflejado en cada palabra, la única salvación que teníamos. La pregunta sobre la identidad, de la nueva presa, parecía que me había helado por completo. Nada quería salir de mi boca, excepto una mentira. Mientras el aire a mí alrededor se volvía denso. _

_Conocía la existencia de los sótanos, que servían como lugar para mantener encerrados a los que el señor Oscuro, ordenaba. Todos sabíamos las intenciones de mi Tía Bellatrix, cuando me ordenó llevarlo abajo, los gritos de ese Weasley para tomar el lugar de Hermione…sé que es extraño, pero aunque no me sienta con el preciso derecho a llamarle por su nombre, pero no lucharé más por tratar de utilizar su apellido aquí, fue un fracaso. Así que como iba diciendo, los gritos de Weasley pidiendo que lo llevaran a él por su querida amiga, no fueron escuchados._

_Los empuje tan fuerte, que cayeron en el suelo de manera abrupta. Y mientras iba subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, los gritos de ella llegaron a mis oídos. Eran horribles, erizándome la piel, acelerando mi corazón en pura ansiedad del momento. La comadreja llamándole sin medir su tono de voz, desesperado. Quería salir de ahí, no podía ver eso. Era suficiente con las pocas personas de las que fui testigo ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir, al momento de saber que habíamos estudiado juntos? la maldita valentía Gryffindor que se negaba a revelar la verdad. Sería su perdición, el júbilo de mi tía estaba en su máximo esplendor; los cruciatus que lanzaba sin respirar, eran la prueba de ello. Caminé atravesando todo el lugar, tratando de evitar su mirada agonizante, dejando que un escalofrió atravesara mi espalda y enderezarla. Me acerqué a mi madre, sosteniendo la varita; dando un paso atrás, levantando mi mano ¿hubiera detenido eso? No sé, el fuerte agarré de Narcissa, me interrumpió._

_No pensaba con claridad, y hasta ahora, hay tantas cosas de las cuales nunca tendré respuesta. _

_Después de eso, las cosas sucedieron demasiado deprisa. La huída del lugar con ayuda de mi antiguo elfo domestico, Dobby. Al tiempo que me desarmaba; sucedido de la batalla en Hogwarts, ese momento sinceramente todo parecía tan confuso, mientras saltaban a la lucha, los hechizos volando de un lado para otro, los gritos llenos de terror al luchar con las bestias. Me aparecí en las mazmorras del castillo y fui en dirección a la sala de los menesteres, junto a Crabbe y Goyle…el primero murió, el muy idiota utilizó un Fiendfyre sin poder controlarlo, al ver que el trió conformado por Potter, Weasley y Hermione en el lugar. _

_La verdad, mi mente en ese momento estaba demasiada atolondrada, Potter me salvó de consumirme por las llamas. Agregando otra experiencia cercana a la muerte. Desde que todo lo relacionado con mortigafos empezó, se presentaban con más frecuencias. Definitivamente, nada bueno traía estar en las filas. Sinceramente, después de eso no tengo mucho que contar, salí del castillo. Hace mucho había perdido rastro de ellos. Escuchando entre susurros cómo al parecer la cara rajada fue a luchar contra Voldemort y después de eso, cuando el Lord estaba cantando victoria. Reparó en mí de nuevo. _

_Su voz llamándome desde el otro extremo, hicieron que una escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Sentí las miradas de todos en mí. Observé a mis padres, con los rostros llenos de preocupación; sus brazos estirados vacilantes en mencionar alguna palabra para acatar las órdenes, que Voldemort me entregaba. Parecía como si fuera ayer, trague grueso sintiendo mi boca reseca; el miedo estaba tomando control sobre mí nuevamente ¿qué debía hacer? Ya no quería volver, estaba bien al lado de ellos pero…pero…no quería morir. Después de tantas cosas, comencé a valorar más el significado de vida. Deseaba volver a hacer lo que me gustaba, sin presiones. _

_Y mientras comenzaba a caminar, escuché el suspiro de alivio en mis padres. Al tiempo que la confusión marcaba el rostro de los demás, sentí el abrazo que Voldemort, dándome la bienvenida…la cual, realmente no se consideraba muy grata. Mis músculos estaban adoloridos, los tenía tan tensos por la incomodad que hasta olvide respirar, por unos segundos. Al verme liberado, caminé tan rápido para reunirme con ellos e irme. Ya todo había terminado, pensé que el lado oscuro obtuvo su victoria. No obstante después de un grito de cólera llenará el lugar._

_Giré un poco en dirección al castillo, los mortifagos comenzaron a irse. Y Potter estaba de pie, luchando contra él. Buscando la mirada de mi madre, lo confirmé. Más sin embargo, no pregunte nada ya todo estaba escrito. Harry Potter volvió a derrotar a Voldemort y yo…por fin podría intentar vivir tranquilamente, buscando las piezas que lograrán satisfacerme. Pero aún había tiempo, por el momento quedaba asimilar todo lo sucedido, esperando a ganarle a mis demonios, esperando que el tiempo me ayudará a encontrar una forma de vivir con las culpas que cargaba"_

Abrió la boca, soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, al igual que Malfoy, sentía que el ambiente de su entorno se volvía cada vez más pesado, impidiendo la respiración tranquila. Parecía haberse transportado a ese día, cuando pensó que su amigo estaba muerto…cuando creyó en su momento, que Ron y ella, eran asesinados.

Ahora lo recordaba, el miedo que tomó control sobre todos aquel día, cuando las esperanzas se fueron desvaneciendo y al mismo tiempo, como si de un mal sueño se trata, volvieron para asegurarles que la paz tomaría nuevamente su lugar. Sin importar las circunstancias, la luz prevalecía sobre los corazones que en verdad, nunca pudieron elegir sus caminos. Conocía la historia de cómo los Malfoy salieron libre de acusaciones, y al igual que Draco, tendría presente que el amor siempre sería una de las armas más poderosas contra toda clase de mal.

Posando su mano sobre el diario, quería dar vuelta a la página y conocer un poco del chico Malfoy en su séptimo año, lo había visto distante de en aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de lo que en verdad le llenaba. Admitía que lo observó más de lo debido y algunas sonrisas se habían escapado; nunca le deseo mal y después de la guerra, todos merecían la alegría en su vida. La redención a sus pecados, para vivir en paz.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capítulo número cuatro. Espero les haya gustado y ojalá haya logrado captar lo que fue la esencia de Draco Durante la guerra y su visión, respecto a lo que debió hacer. Sabemos que no tuvo elección, su familia y el bienestar de ella, fueron los que le orillaron a tomar esas decisiones. Sin más que decir, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. _

_Muchas gracias por haber leído, sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas del capítulo anterior. Estaré pendiente de los nuevos. _

_Cuídense. _


	5. Blanco y negro

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Dije que no me iba a demorar en esta ocasión, lo sé, soy terrible. Sin embargo, tengo una buena excusa explicar mi retraso (?) Mi otro fandom, de Naruto se terminó hace casi una semana y mi OTP es canon ¿se pueden imaginar yo, fangirleando toda la semana desde eso? Bueno estaba que no podía de mi alegría y aún intento superarlo. Esa es mi razón, espero que este capítulo lo compense. _

_Agradezco a _**_Melrosse_**_, por tomarse su tiempo, leerlo y decirme sus ideas al respecto; en pocas palabras Mi beta. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 5. Blanco y negro

"_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda"—Gustave Flaubert_

.

.

.

Se removió incomoda sobre su lugar, mientras los rayos de sol entraban por la cortina hasta acariciar su rostro. Llevándose una mano para tallarse los ojos, sintió el leve dolor punzante sobre su cuello por una mala posición. Realizando una serie de movimientos circulares con su cabeza, estirando igualmente los brazos, para desperezarse. Se percató de que había dormido en su sofá en lugar de su cómoda cama y además de ello, minutos después, más consciente de lo que hacía; se dio cuenta que el diario de Malfoy no estaba entre sus manos.

Dirigiendo una rápida mirada, al reloj sobre la pared continúa a la puerta de la cocina. Se levantó de lugar, pesando lo peor. Mientras las manecillas marcaban las diez de la mañana, se sorprendió a si misma, notando como esa ocasión, era una de las pocas veces que no lo hacía antes de las seis. Dejando que las posibilidades se aglomeraban en sus pensamientos, una de las teorías más de que Ron hubiera ido a visitarla temprano y al verle dormida, con el diario en las manos. Se lo arrebato para que se distanciara de los pensamientos de Malfoy.

Sabía que las cicatriz de la guerra en él, aún no sanaban completamente. La muerte de su hermano, parecía un fantasma que le perseguía día y noche, además de eso, le recordaba a cada momento el terror que sintió cuando la vio tirada en medio de salón en Malfoy Manor agonizante. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo ¿cómo podía culpar a un joven, cuyas decisiones estaban basadas en su única salvación?

Lo había creído hace mucho, verlo vagar por los pasillos en el último año de manera solitaria o sentando en la sala de la torre de premios anuales que compartían. Le había hecho replantearse las cosas y conocía una pequeña parte de lo que en esos días, había leído. Lanzando un suspiró con rabia contenida, parpadeo un par de veces, tomando la decisión de que ese día sábado iría a hablar con Ronald, y le haría entrar en razón de que era hora de superar lo sucedido y no podía culpar a un Malfoy, cuando en realidad todos tenían algo que ver.

Bajando los pies del sofá, se levantó dispuesta a arreglarse e ir a la madriguera a hablar con Ron. Sin embargo, al posar sus pies sobre el suelo sintió el roce de un objeto bajo su piel, agachando un poco su cabeza, se encontró con el diario que había pensando momentos atrás su prometido había tirado. Lo tomó al tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente.

Ese día no tenía que ir al ministerio y quedaban unas pocas páginas para terminar el diario de Draco Malfoy. Alejarse un poco de su novio, también sería lo más adecuado después de la gran dispuesta del otro día, debía dejarlo serenarse y recapacitar ¡Por Merlín! Ya no eran unos niños.

"_Bueno, hace mucho que no escribo aquí. Después del juicio nos alejamos de Londres para olvidar un poco y buscar la tranquilidad que parecía perdida hace algunos dos años. Cómo siempre estuve en Francia, siendo ajeno a todo lo que sucedía aquí…esta bien, tal vez tampoco tan ajeno. Recibiendo algunos informes semanales de lo que pasaba, las reacciones de la gente, la reconstrucción, ¿Cómo le estaba yendo al trío dorado?, ¿qué tal se encontraba Hermione...? Lo sé, es extraño pero como dije hace unas páginas atrás, creo que en este momento ya puedo permitirme aceptar lo que para muchos de mi clase se considera, un error. _

_Hace casi dos días, me llegó nuevamente la carta de Hogwarts. Increíble ¿verdad? Siendo franco, me sorprendí un poco al respecto, nunca consideré que sería aceptado de nuevo en ese lugar y además, me nombraron: Premio Anual. Extraño, sin embargo lo agradezco. Estar encerrado todo el día en la mansión, me esta poniendo enfermo. Ni siquiera el tiempo alejado, fue una gran cura para eso. Mientras pasan los minutos sentado en mi cama, escribiendo en esto trató de alejarme un poco de la realidad. _

_No he salido al callejón Diagon y creo que aún no lo haré. La única conexión que tengo se podría considerar lo que dice mi elfo domestico, el profeta y el corazón de bruja que lee mi madre. Y vaya sorpresa que me encontré, al parecer sólo Hermione volverá al castillo. Potter y Weasley quedaron exonerados y añadiendo, las parejas más famosas del momento son la cara rajada con la comadreja pequeña; junto al pobretón y Hermione…._

_Cuando lo leí me sorprendí de sobre manera, no acostumbra a ver esas cosas sin embargo, además de eso encontré ese estúpido encabezado donde decían: El amor revelado, en medio de la guerra. Con una foto mágica de esos dos, mirándose tan cerca que juraba, sus labios se podrían tocar. Patético, y repugnante. Expresé en mi momento, al tiempo que salir del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre mientras tiraba el ejemplar a un lado; después de las últimas palabra que había escrito Rita Skeeter: Y al parecer, los mejores amigos de nuestro héroe Harry Potter, tuvieron su primer beso en medio de la guerra, aunque es triste que no deseen revelar más al respecto. _

_No me importan los cuestionamientos que me haga. Sin embargo, responderé cuando desee aún no estoy seguro de qué es lo que se esta agrandando a cada momento en mi interior. Ojalá llegué el primero de Septiembre pronto."_

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, al ver nuevamente su nombre sobre el papel. El cambio de Malfoy después de la guerra, el chico que nunca tuvo elección que fue señalado por el mundo mágica gracias a sus decisiones. En parte comprendía la tristeza que debió haberlo invadido, la soledad que sintió al ver que casi todas las personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos, comenzaban a darle la espalda. Sin embargo, aún recordaba el día que a ella le llegó la noticia de que sería premio anual y que él, sería su compañero.

La verdad, es que en parte le sorprendió. Verlo desaparecido por el año pasado a ese y que fuera promovido a premio anual, le hacían dudar. No obstante, conocía la inteligencia y sus habilidades, por ende prefirió callar al ver el gran rechazo. La gente le trataba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, olvidando que él también sufría y era uno de ellos. Víctima de las decisiones de otros.

"_Hace unos días comenzó el curso, no hay estudiantes nuevos…y los que aún restan, me miran con odio y repugnancia. Hasta los de mi propia casa, lo sé, es uno de los tantos pagos que debo hacer por mis acciones. Sin embargo, nadie lo entenderá aunque se los explique. Lo aprendía hace mucho, las personas por más que parezcan interesadas en el otro, es una simple fachada. Cabe mencionar que apenas he caminado por el castillo, comparto la Torre con Hermione, es interesante; además de que ha sido la única en saludar como siempre, sin importar lo que sucedió esa vez en Malfoy Manor. _

_Cada vez que me acuerdo, parecía que estuviera sucediendo. Los gritos de mi tía Bellatrix, los de Potter y Weasley…mis pensamientos confusos. Ahora estoy en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, Hermione esta frente a mi leyendo quién sabe qué. Pero al parecer, es una lectura de su agrado. Se ve relajada, con el cabello desordenado al igual que su uniforme ¿quién imaginaria a la señorita perfecta Granger de esa manera? No lo sé, pero si soy el primero…realmente me gusta la idea. Además de eso, casi se me olvida decir que los profesores de todas las asignaturas, se reunieron y opinaron que en las clases siempre ella y yo fuéramos compañeros de trabajo, no me quejó. Y que tampoco Granger lo haga, me hace sentirme en parte, aliviado. _

_No sé porque creo, que el odio no esta en ella o ¿será que no lo demostrará? es amable y su trabajo es perfecto, como siempre. En parte me motiva a volver a ser como antes, cuando las cosas se salieron de control y fui obligado a matar…he intentado retomar un poco las cosas que me gustan, entre ellas el Quidditch, junto a Blaise que intenta reincorporarme en la casa. _

_Al parecer ese concepto se ha estado perdiendo poco a poco. La verdad es que las peleas entre los estudiantes de cada casa, no se han visto. Seguramente, es gracias a lo que debieron vivir…Esta noche, en el gran comedor he observado como se mezclan entre las mesas y tal vez lo más sorprendente, es que Granger se sentó frente a mí. Lo sé, es completamente extraño. Blaise me pegó en uno de los costados para que reaccionará, debí haberme visto ridículo en ese lapso de tiempo ¿qué mierda me pasa? Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Sólo reconozco en parte el hecho de que nos pusimos a hablar con ella y en ese momento, definitivamente pude apreciar el cambio tan grande que todos han experimentado."_

Parpadeo un par de veces, sintió como un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas. Aún recordaba esa noche, la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella cuando se atrevió a sentarse delante de esos dos. Bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, en parte fue para demostrarles que no era realmente un mal chico. Pero enterarse de qué Draco la miraba más de lo debido y que nunca le atrapo en eso, le hicieron cuestionarse ¿en dónde tenía la cabeza?

Era realmente increíble, el nivel de observación que tenía de su entorno. Ella misma no se dio cuenta de las expresiones que ponía, antes de que Ginny se lo señalara. Y además de eso, el leer que le reconocía lo que hacía por él, que de alguna manera no parecía completamente excluido de su vida escolar, agregando que se leía aliviado de su amabilidad.

"_Hace unos días había dejado esto de lado, ante los exámenes que se aproximaban. Cómo bien dije, he estado retomando las cosas que me hacían un prefecto, lo que realmente me gustaba. He avanzado en consideración en relaciones con Slytherin, no he llegado precisamente a ser como antes, pero al menos no estamos rozando el punto de querer asesinarme. Las clases han estado interesantes y de nuevo, hay que ganar puntos para la casa. Competir contra Hermione es bastante entretenido, verla fruncir el ceño cuando no es la primera o al faltarle parte de la respuesta, simplemente lo hace algo excepcional e intrigante. _

_Otra cosas interesante que he visto con el pasar de los días, es que Hermione posee una alta popularidad entre los estudiantes. Ya saben, lo que la guerra hace. Al parecer lo que menos le gusta, es que la molesten cuando esta en camino a la biblioteca para estudiar. Sin embargo, a la hora de la comida parece que sus charlas son muy amenas y al hablar de ese novio, Weasley se pone algo nerviosa y se sonroja, algo no muy propio de ella. Es extraño…sin embargo, Nott me señaló hoy que dejará de poner cara de enojo cuando escuchará su nombre o se daría cuenta._

_La verdad lo miré desconcertado por unos segundos, al no ser capaz de entender completamente. Ya que después de unos segundos, al tiempo que mi cerebro trabajará uniendo todas las piezas, tomando en cuenta algunos puntos que marcó Nott. Noté que mi respiración se fue volviendo pesada, y me retiré del lugar de manera demasiado apresurada para mi gusto, gracias a lo que dijo en este momento, me he dado cuenta que en este último año, he recobrado ciertas manías del pasado, sin embargo en esa ocasión estoy consciente del porqué de mis acciones. Cada día la necesidad de que me regale una mirada se vuelve poco a poco más pesada. Y cuando viene Weasley simplemente…me alejó, dejando a un lado todas las atrocidades que presencie, los gritos y las suplicas que escuche no soy capaz de ver como pierdo una de las pocas cosas que en realidad anhelo, aunque nunca lo pude rozar si quiera._

_Es horrible, doloroso, tal vez no físicamente como el crucios, pero si en la parte de alma que me queda. Verle feliz cuando esa comadreja viene de visita, paseándose de arriba para abajo como dos enamorados y saber que no existe ni la mínimo posibilidad de ser amigos, me hace odiar todo lo que soy ¿para qué un renombre y dinero? Si no consigues lo que en verdad necesitas._

_En estos momentos, parezco un muggle, escribiendo por un amor no correspondido. Al punto de parecer ridículo, pero necesito esto de lo contrario estaré ahogándome en mis propios pensamientos de: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? Los más grandes tal vez sean: Qué hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera vuelto mortifago si hubiera sido más valiente…Es una pérdida de tiempo, lo sé, solamente es la necesidad de reconocer que al final, perdí. Sinceramente, tampoco me elegiría a mí. "Lo hiciste bien, Hermione" Nunca seré pronunciado por mí._

_No quiero hacerlo, porque al final estaría aceptando de manera rotunda que no tengo nada que ofrecer. Volviéndome un idiota, que esta pendiente de cada movimiento y en las noches, espero a que caigas en un sueño profundo y poder entrar a su cuarto asignado en la torre de premios, por una vez en mi vida, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Ya que, por más que parezca una obsesionado son los minutos que me siento más cerca._

_Robando caricias ajenas, porque una vez me atreví a arriesgue a más; todo se fue desmoronando en cuestión de segundos, haciéndome caer en la realidad un leve "Ron" de su parte y esa sonrisa que nunca me daría, habían sido mi mayor perdición en esa noche de luna llena. Donde le contemple por horas, anhelando en lo más profundo de mí ser que soñará conmigo. Parecía un ritual siempre iba por unas horas y aquella vez que me llamo entre sueños, todo parecía volverse tan inverosímil que tuve la necesidad de guardar ese momento con unos trazos sobre el papel._

_Mi más profundo secreto, un amor que nunca sería correspondido. Pero aún así, me movía esperando que me notara de nuevo. Más allá de un simple Malfoy, quería un Draco y una sonrisa que me recordaran estoy vivo._

_Tal vez las palabras hirientes y groseras, eran sólo mi reflejo de necesidad por la atención de Hermione. A lo mejor, aún no puedo aceptar que no soy una buena opción. Sinceramente, empiezo a creer que ella lo hizo bien ¿verdad? Sin embargo, me sigo cuestionando, hasta que punto debo decirme eso para aceptar la realidad._

_Más allá de los errores cometidos, de las mentiras dichas y de la cobardía que ha inundado cada parte de mi cuerpo, aquel trágico día. Anhelo poder ser algo que conozco, esta muy lejos de lo que necesita. Un tanto egoísta, y sólo he podido aceptar esa realidad de mis sentimientos después de la guerra. Aunque desde cuarto año, compré un regalo de más en el callejón Diagon, un presente que se mantiene al fondo de un baúl, que nunca será entregado a su dueño. _

_No tengo la valentía de los Gryffindor para eso. Tal vez, saber que es un rechazo inminente es lo que no me permite seguir. A lo mejor, los besos robados, después de agregar un poco de poción de sueño y entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación, han sido los encuentros más cercanos que me permito ¿Cómo sobreviviré, si me acerco más y se que nunca podrá ser? _

_Sinceramente, parece que los recortes de las fotos que guardó son los únicos retratos que me permito. Encerrarme por horas en una habitación, haciendo unos dibujos de los momentos. Envidia, es lo que siempre he sentido. Odio, por no poder tener cosas que deseo. Y mientras todo el mundo expresa una felicitación llena de alegría, yo no puedo hacerlo. Porque la verdad, es que deseo el lugar de él. Un puesto a su lado, que no me merezco._

_No sé si sea lo peor, seguramente este condenado por mis acciones, el ver como se vuelve feliz con otro y yo esté, simplemente observando. Como fiel sirviente, conservando una leve espereza de que algo en mí, sea lo suficientemente bueno para que ella miré en mi dirección una sola vez en su vida, porque así lo quiso. _

_Y mientras escribo esto, en verdad creó que me ablande. Más de lo que se es permitido, parezco un sentimental…_

_Mientras mis responsabilidades, como el próximo patriarca de la familia Malfoy empiezan a hacerse materiales, veo que las posibilidades se ven nulas. Aunque después de vivir en el mismo infierno, siento que los supuestos estratos sociales y la pureza de sangre, llegan a ser una simple mentira. Olvidar por un momento de lo que significaba ser un Slytherin. O lo que para muchas familias significaba. Me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad, y demostrarle al mundo que…bueno, mejor no, al final. Estaría solo volviendo y con el poco orgullo, destrozado. _

_Espero poder sobrevivir, no sólo a eso. Si no, a todo lo que conlleva haber participado en el lado enemigo, siempre he sido caprichoso, no puedo negar ese hecho y después de presenciar esos horrores, ha sido como los golpes que se necesitaban para despertar. No todo, es como a uno le gusta. Y sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones no vemos obligados a participar por miedo. Fui un testigo y victima de ella. Ellos los sabían, es una de las mejores armas sean usada contra muggles o magos, ambos subyugamos ante eso. _

_Los líderes y la dictadura, causas pérdidas al igual que el tiempo, en lugar de buscar una igualdad. Ahora lo entiendo, somos iguales en casi todo, a excepción de la magia que en estos momentos, no sé como clasificarla. Lo único que puedo asegurar, es que he madurado y ante ello, comprendo y acepto, mis errores. _

_Sin embargo, intentarlo una última vez. Puede que llegue a algo que he necesitado por mucho tiempo…"_

Dejó caer un poco el libro, sin poder despegar su mirada de las hojas. Sentía la boca seca y las manos temblorosas. Había terminado de leer la confesión de un hombre, que más allá de los deseos físicos, parecían ir mucho más allá de lo que los magos y muggles, apreciaban en esas épocas. Un amor inconsciente y puro, capaz de aceptar lo que era bueno para su querida.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Las palabras de Malfoy, su aceptación. El dolor impregnado en cada una de sus palabras. Un hombre cuyo orgullo se había doblegado frente a unas hojas de papel, dejando salir el verdadero dolor que aún acogía su corazón. Apretó un poco el diario, frunciendo el ceño levemente…él mencionó que no era valiente, que carecía de muchos valores Gryffindor. Sin embargo, para ella en ese momento era todo lo contrario.

Una persona que asimilaba sus debilidades, que aceptaba y dejaba a un lado lo que tanto deseaba por el bienestar de otro, le hacía ver desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente y cambiar la opinión que tenía de Draco Malfoy.

Durante esa época con diecisiete años, él parecía estar muy consciente que motiva a los seres humanos al actuar. Ser hija de muggles, le otorgaba el placer de vivir en ambos mundos y presenciar que con o sin magia, siempre trataban de superar al otro. De degradarlo...y después de eso, estaban los besos robados que mencionaban como una leve caricia sobre su boca, le hicieron rozar esa zona con la punta de sus dedos, por instinto.

Retiró la mano, delineando el contorno de sus labios con la lengua y tragar. Pasando a la última hoja, comprendiendo finalmente los tantos secretos que Draco fue obligado a guardar. Por él, por ella y su felicidad. Y ahora, se los había regalado exponiéndose completamente sin ninguna máscara.

"_Hace unos días terminó todo, el séptimo año paso más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Ya no hay que ir a clases, no torre de premios anuales, partidos de Quidditch, puntos para las casas…ya no hay más Hermione y noches enteras, admirando en secreto, velando sus sueños para que sean amenos. Al llegar a casa, me han anunciado el compromiso con la hija menor de los Greengrass. No quiero casarme con Astoria, aún no me siento lista para hacerse esa paso en mi vida. _

_Ahora estoy alucinando, con su recuerdo. La veo anteponerse frente a mí. Su sonrisa amable, el cabello castaño y ojos chocolate ¿qué me esta pasando? No lo sé, pero me preocupa el hecho que en lugar de que se terminé, quiero que se vuelva real ¿es muy difícil pedir? Poco a poco, veo que su lugar favorito para salir es en la biblioteca de la mansión. Pasándome los días enteros, ordenando que nadie me moleste. Hablamos como si efectivamente se sentará delante de mí, con un ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts al tiempo que cuento cada parte de lo que siento, lo que leo…me estoy volviendo loco. _

_Y eso que no he mencionado los reclamos de mis padres, diciéndome que hace casi tres años han pasado desde que me anunciaron el compromiso ¿en verdad ha transcurrido ese tiempo? Nunca lo sentí, seguramente no quiero saber realmente cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados realmente…."_

Ahogó un pequeño gritó de sorpresa, aferrando más el diario. Releyendo los dos últimos párrafos. Nunca en su vida se pudo imaginar a un Malfoy tan agonizante y derrotado, que vivía de recuerdos e imaginaciones.

Se levantó de su lugar, dejando a un costado el diario. Iría a buscar de manera urgente un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba su garganta estaba seca y dentro de poco, el corazón lo tendría en la boca. Lo sabía, en esos momentos ya se le dificultaba respirar, con la incomodad que se formaba por todo su cuerpo.

Trató de analizar las cosas durante el corto trayecto a la cocina y regresó con el vaso, mirando fijamente el diario que descansaba sobre el sofá. Dejando escapar un último suspiro ¿qué más podría perder? Nada, ya conocía el secreto de Draco…ahora lo único que restaba, era saber la reacción frente a su compromiso. Y sinceramente, esperaba que no sufriera tanto; no parecía merecerlo.

"_¡Lo odio! Odio el maldito mundo, odio mi sangre, mis orígenes ¿por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué mis visiones no pueden ser verdad? Estúpido Weasley, lo odio ¿dónde quede yo, maldita sea? Acaso tampoco valgo como hombre…será que es imposible sentir amor por mí ¿Por qué no apareces hoy Hermione? Es por la noticia, sabes que te perdonó. Sabes que siempre lo haré…así que por favor, necesito que salgas hoy de donde estés. Quiero que me mires por última vez, antes de que todo acabe para siempre…O es que en verdad, nunca lo hiciste. _

_¿Sabes cómo me duele ahora? Nunca he llorado maldición y en este momento, aunque desee negarlo siento ese vació otra vez sobre mi corazón, los ojos me están picando. Mi madre esta amenazando con dejar destruir la puerta de tu santuario Hermione ¿por qué no sales? Dejaras que todo terminé verdad, permitirás que yo me ahogue nuevamente y para siempre. _

_Esta bien, si son tus verdaderos deseos…y aunque no me crees, siendo una de las razones principales que siempre se interpuso entre ambos, debo decir: Te amo, ahora y siempre. Aunque sea un secreto, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, me has atrapado hasta la eternidad"_

Era definitivo, se tapo la boca sintiendo como si en cualquier segundo se escapará por esté, el corazón que había dejado de latir por unos segundos, gracias a la impresión de las últimas palabras. Nunca fue creyente de los cuentos de hadas, donde el amor se demostrará tan puro y sin desear algo a cambio. Siempre trató de dejar una parte de su vida en lo racional y esos sentimientos tan profundos, dirigidos justamente a ella, parecía una cruel jugarreta del destino.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como Draco Malfoy la quisiera a tal medida? Aún no lo comprendía, pero estaba ahí, grabado sobre el papel con una fina letra que terminaba al final de la página. Sin poder resistirse, acaricio lentamente la hoja y cambio de esta, para buscar uno de los tantos dibujos que al parecer había hecho.

Al cambiar de página, se percató de que un sobre descansaba tranquilamente sobre la última hoja y la cara trasera del libro. Dejando a un lado el diario, se dispuso a abrir el paquete, revelando una hoja doblada en cuatro pedazos; la cual se dispuso a desdoblar.

Encontrándose con un dibujo de ella, dormida sobre su cama en la torre de premios anuales, mientras la luna iluminaba parte de su rostro y el tomo de historia de Hogwarts a uno de sus costados. El cabello cayendo a los costados, que terminaban en una pequeña inscripciones con las siguientes palabras:_ "Para siempre, Hermione"_ junto a su nombre, Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué haría ahora? se preguntó, sin poder apartar su mirada de tan preciosa obra de arte, trazada con tinta.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Terminamos por hoy ¿qué les pareció? a mí en parte, lloré en algunas secciones mientras escribía. Me imaginaba a Draco sufriendo, y me daban ganas como de decir: Todo estará bien. Casi que no podía conmigo. Espero les haya gustado y haya llegado a su corazón._

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense. _


	6. La realidad

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Volví ¿cómo está mi gente bella? Espero que bien, sufrí mucho con este capítulo. La verdad, no sabía cómo sería la mejor forma de plantear la idea, nada como mi beta para discutirlo y llegar a una bella conclusión. Gracias por sus hermosos, reviews, favoritos y alertas. Los leo siempre y trato de responder lo más rápido posible. _

_Gracias, beta_**_ Melrosse_**_, por tomarte el tiempo, leerlo y sacarme de dudas. Soy bien acosadora en ocasiones. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 6. La realidad.

"_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal."— Madre Teresa de Calcuta_

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro. Un leve olor a humedad que inundaba sus fosas nasales, la hicieron parpadear sucesivamente junto al leve rayo de luz, que aún no desaparecía por completo. Prestando más atención de la normal al cielo, observó las nubes grises que anunciaban la tormenta acercarse. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se preguntó, Hermione. Tomándose la cabeza que parecía dolerle horriblemente.

No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, parecía totalmente borroso el acontecimiento que la llevo a ese extraño lugar. Se levantó del suelo, encontrándose con un pequeño bosque a lo lejos, divisando una pequeña casa muy similar a la madriguera. Analizando su estado antes de seguir avanzando, se acomodo la chaqueta y se sacudió la falda con rastros de hierba en ella. Peinando su cabello desordenado, palpo su cuerpo en busca de una varita sin éxito alguno.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, cerrando los ojos por el dolor palpitante sobre su sien; el cual no parecía desear irse. Abrió los ojos, emprendiendo su marcha a paso lento pero seguro, disfrutando de la pequeña brisa que soplaba, sintiendo en compañía de ella la tristeza que parecía reflejar el cielo mientras movía sus cabellos castaños. Miró alrededor percibiendo las hojas despegándose del árbol, buscando un nuevo camino con el viento. Todo parecía tan hermoso y tranquilo ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí? Se volvió a cuestionar en medio de la confusión.

Al tiempo de que unos pequeños gritos llenos de alegría llegarán a sus oídos, coreando una y otra vez el nombre de Ron junto al suyo, apresuró su marcha, llegando a los límites de la casa. Visualizando el jardín decorado perfectamente, con flores y sillas blancas; invitados de pie lanzando pétalos al camino que formaban ambos grupos. Mientras la respiración se cortaba lentamente, volviéndose cada vez más pesada que la inhalación anterior, sintió el mareo y la confusión apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, sintió su mandíbula temblar un poco por la visión ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ahí, en frente? Con un hermoso vestido blanco sobre su cuerpo, apegándose perfectamente a la figura. Riendo feliz, con un ramo de rosas blanco y el brazo entrelazado con el de Ron caminando entre el grupo de personas. Retrocedió un poco ante la sorpresa, deteniendo el paso escuchando una voz a sus espaldas, llamándole.

—Señorita Granger—mencionaron con simpleza, al tiempo que tensaba sus hombros. Respiró profundamente, girando sobre sus talones y encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy. El porte aristocrático sobre las expresiones de su rostro, la mirada fija y algo melancólica, como reflejo de una preocupación mayor.

—Señora Malfoy.

—Al parecer, ya fue testigo de su propia boda—señaló, mirando por un momento a la madriguera.

—No comprendo…

— ¿No lo hace?—preguntó, posando sus ojos sobre ella nuevamente. Restándole importancia a lo que en esos momentos acontecía a sus espaldas—.Estoy segura de qué usted, posee las capacidades para ello, señorita Granger.

Terminó dejando un incomodo silencio entre ambas, la mirada azul sobre ella analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Le hicieron mover sus manos un par de veces, tratando de no encontrarse con los orbes de la mujer frente a ella. Cerró los ojos apartando el dolor a un lado, concentrándose de más en lo que debía recordar. Ahogando un gemido luego de unos minutos, abrió los ojos chocolate, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué me hizo?!—exigió saber, con su tono de voz cargado de enojo.

—Lo que usted haría por sus hijos, de ser necesario.

— ¿De qué esta hablando?—cuestionó nuevamente, dando un paso. Repitiendo la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si estuviera viviéndolo en ese momento. Aquel día, cuando entró a su casa escuchó unos sonidos de implementos en la cocina que detuvieron sus pisadas, dejando el bolso en su lugar intento hacer el menor ruido posible para descubrir el intruso.

Había sacado la varita debajo de la túnica y se dispuso a llegar a la cocina sigilosamente, sin dejar de apuntar con ella, lista para defenderse de cualquier posible ataque.

— ¿Quién eres?—Había preguntado con el asombro marcado en su rostro, al ver el pequeño elfo caminado de un lado para otro, preparando la comida.

— ¡Oh! La san-. La señorita Hermione, ha regresado—respondió, ignorando la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué, estás aquí?—inquirió algo molesta, dejando a un lado el hecho de que casi la llamaba sangre sucia. Ella era defensora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, se había tomado el trabajo de crear la organización, y no podía aceptar que uno de ellos se metiera en su casa, para realizar labores que no había ordenado.

—El joven amo…

— ¿Malfoy?—cuestionó, algo incomoda.

—Sí. El joven Malfoy entregó uno de sus objetos más preciados, a la señorita—. Siguió con un poco de desprecio en su voz—. Sindar Sabe que usted lo leyó, así que por favor, acompañe a Sindar a la mansión.

Terminó explicando el elfo, al tiempo que daba una negativa ¿Cómo iba a ir a ese lugar? Por más que tratará de sacarle información en relación al Malfoy, la criatura se había negado rotundamente a contestar algo al respecto, si no le acompañaba. Mencionando una y otra vez, que sería castigado terriblemente por su amo de no seguir las órdenes. Provocando que lanzará un suspiro rindiéndose, aceptando la "invitación" mientras Sindar agradecía sin cesar la compresión. Pidiéndole a continuación que se apoyará en él para aparecerse en Malfoy Manor.

Sintiendo el estomago revuelto, abrió los ojos encontrándose en medio de una sala decorada con unos muebles antiguos y elegante; completamente sola.

—Señorita, siéntese y tomé un té mientras espera—le sugirió apareciendo a su lado, señalando una de las sillas, junto a una taza humeante.

Encogiendo un poco los hombros, se acercó hasta el mueble y se acomodó llevando la mano derecha a la bebida que ofrecía el pequeño elfo, quién no se había movido de su lugar en ese corto segundo. Tomó un par de sorbos sintiendo su cuerpo adormecerse, perdiendo por completo la conciencia, viendo por última vez a Sindar acercándose, sin dejar de gritar que había cumplido la orden.

—Por su expresión, debo deducir que ahora recuerda ó ¿me equivoco, señorita Granger?—preguntó la mujer, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—El té—murmuró aún confusa, antes de volver a señalar—.Me envenenó, usted…

—No—interrumpió algo molesta por la acusación de la castaña, dando un par de pasos hacia su persona que le hicieron retroceder; acción que no paso desapercibida, provocando que la rubia frunciera más el ceño—. Tomó una posición de sueño con algunas modificaciones del libro de la familia Black.

—De ser así ¿Qué hace usted en mi sueño?—preguntó.

—Una posición modificada y además, lancé un hechizo para unirla a Draco. Usted me ayudará a sacar a mi hijo de aquí—aseguró firmemente, mirándola a espera de aceptar el reto lanzado sin tapujos. Mientras ahogaba un gemido de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos por la revelación.

—Me disculpará usted, señora Malfoy. Pero no veo el motivo por el cual deba—comenzó tratando de hacerle entender a la rubia, su error—Malfoy y yo, no somos precisamente…

—Creí que era la mejor alumna de su promoción, disculpe que dude de eso en este momento—comentó—.Sé que leyó el diario de Draco, así que por favor, no vengan con esas excusas ahora. Al parecer, se le olvido que le mencioné haberla conectado a lo que sueña mi hijo.

Recalcó, señalando lo obvio. Ignorando completamente la mirada de confusión que estaba otorgándole, camino unos pasos alejándose de ella y enfocar su vista en un punto fijo. Mientras, Hermione sentía nuevamente el frío rozar su piel, junto a unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caía poco a poco. Apreciando como si una pequeña incomodidad se instalará sobre su pecho, cerró la boca deteniendo lo que iba a decir, siguió contemplando en la misma dirección que la señora Malfoy, visualizando una figura humana, recostado sobre un árbol.

Acercándose un poco más, llamada por la curiosidad. Se instaló a unos cinco metro de él, seguida de la señora Malfoy quien observa en silencio la escena. Frente a ellas, un joven de cabellos platinados con la mirada perdida en la boda, sonreía tristemente con sus puños apretados. Lo vieron lanzar un suspiró lastimero y como si de una aparición se tratará, ahora tenía a la Hermione de vestido blanco, abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Lentamente los brazos pálidos del Malfoy, rodearon su cintura delicadamente apoyando la cabeza en uno de los hombros descubiertos rozando su piel desnuda, tratando de guardar su esencia. Vio a la Hermione del sueño de Draco separarse lentamente de él, acariciando sus cabellos de una manera intima, se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla e irse de nuevo. Desapareciendo por completo los pequeños rayos de luz que unos momentos atrás, habían logrado asomarse entre las nubes grises que nuevamente, gobernaban el cielo.

Dejando un sabor amargo en la boca de la castaña, quién había ahogado un gemido de sorpresa ante la escena. Tan íntima y triste, una despedida silenciosa llena de sentimientos que parecían, no deseaban salir a la luz.

—Siempre es lo mismo—murmuró la señora Malfoy, luego de unos minutos. Con una de sus manos apoyadas en el pecho, mirando con profunda tristeza a su hijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es culpa suya que ahora mi hijo, se encuentre en éste estado. Señorita Granger—acusó, mirándola finalmente con sentimientos encontrados, por unos segundos. Antes de ver el cielo oscurecerse nuevamente.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Terminamos por hoy ¿qué les pareció? Bastante corto, lo sé. Pero creo que los dejé nuevamente en suspenso ¿verdad? Me imaginé a Draco, abrazando a Hermione así. Pobrecito, ver lo que no quería…me hace pensar que es algo masoquista. Pero bueno ¿qué pasará después?_

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense. _

_¡Saludos!_


	7. Mi mundo

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Al fin vuelvo a aparecerme por aquí, con un capítulo nuevo. Creí que el momento de inspiración nunca iba a tocar mi puerta, sufría una serie de lapsos donde se me ocurría lo que podía decir los personajes y las ideas, pero ni idea de cómo plantearlo adecuadamente. Espero les guste. _

_Gracias, beta_**_ Melrosse_**_, por tomarte el tiempo, leerlo y sacarme de dudas. Por fin, la señora imaginación volvió a nosotras. _

_Este fanfic está disponible sólo en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 7. Mi mundo

"_Que poca cosa es la realidad, mejor seguir, mejor soñar, que lo que vale no es el día, pero el sol, está, no es de papel es de verdad"—Charly García_

.

.

.

Debía admitirlo, en esos momentos se encontraba frente a una de esas situaciones, en las cuáles no tenía la respuesta adecuada. Mientras que el cielo se había oscurecido por completo, dejando que la tormenta comenzara; corrió a esconderse entre los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la casa, donde minutos antes había visualizado junto a la señora Malfoy, a su hijo. Dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre todo el terreno, se abrazó a si misma tratando de darse calor.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó una voz gruesa a su espalda con tono frío y amenazante. Al momento que el miedo inundaba su cuerpo, sintiendo la garganta secarse ante el momento, se humedeció los labios buscando en el proceso a la rubia que minutos antes la acompañaba. Sin tener éxito alguno.

—Responde—exigió en esta ocasión, con más fuerza. Escuchando los pasos firmes que daba para acercase a ella y arrinconarla contra el árbol— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuestionó nuevamente, sintiendo la varita en la parte baja de su espalda. Debatiéndose internamente en qué debía hacer ahora. Después de todo, la decisión que tomaría podría marcar el rumbo de la nueva aventura que se había visto obligada a vivir, dentro del mundo de los sueños. Siendo más exactos en la parte que le correspondía a Draco Malfoy se según había leído sobre la onirología. El antiguo Slytherin podía controlar todo lo que sucedía, el tiempo, las acciones y a lo mejor voluntad de los que pisaban su santuario. Tan cerca a sus pensamientos, y su corazón. Carcelero de la voluntad de otros.

Cerró los ojos girando lentamente sobre su eje, abrió los orbes chocolate encontrándose directamente con una mirada gris, profunda y llena de dolor con un deje de molestia, que era marcado en su voz a cada palabra que expresaba. Sintiendo unas cadenas enredarse en sus extremidades, subiendo lentamente por toda su anatomía y lo miró perpleja, esperando que rompiera el tenso silencio entre ambos _¿la había reconocido?_

— ¿Quién eres? y ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó nuevamente, caminado hasta ella. Sintiendo las cadenas apretando más su cuerpo contra el árbol, ahogó un pequeño gemido ante la sorpresa que causan esas preguntas en ella.

Lo miró atentamente esperando que fuera una de esas viles burlas que realizaba Malfoy en el castillo, sin embargo no parecía cambiar ante lo que sucedía delante de ella y sin poder otorgar una explicación coherente y lógica se vio sumergida en una oscuridad total, dejando que el frío llegará hasta sus huesos junto a una sensación de pánico y peligro, recorrer cada parte de su anatomía…tan real, tan doloroso.

—Lárgate, no sé quien eres, ni qué quieres. Es mi mundo ¿quién te envió?—murmuró saliendo de las sombras, iluminando el rostro por la suave luz de luna que se filtraba en la estancia—. Sólo aquellos que deseo, pueden estar aquí. Sin embargo no te puedo sacar ¿quién eres?

Dijo por último, caminando de un lado a otro esperando una respuesta de su parte. Dejando que sólo las pisadas y sus respiraciones llenarán el lugar…tan irreal y sublime, que dolía.

—Mi nombre es Nix, diosa de la noche—mintió Hermione aún desconcertada por la realidad que estaba afrontando.

— ¿Qué?

—Has vivido mucho en la oscuridad, Draco Malfoy. Has violado las reglas de la naturaleza y su estado normal…es hora de que regreses o partas para siempre con mi hijo, Tánatos-

—Desaparece. No es tú maldito problema—siseó enojado, dando paso adelante, mientras las cadenas ejercían más presión en su abdomen, brazos y piernas—lárgate.

Exigió rodeando con su mano pálida el delicado cuello de la castaña, que parecía no reconocer. Apretando lentamente, estrangulando el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Robando paulatinamente su vida gracias al enojo que recorría con velocidad por toda su anatomía _¿cómo se atrevía ese ente a entrar y exigirle?_ _¿Cómo se atrevía a ordenarle salir de su paraíso personal?_ Ellos lo sabían, conocía el dolor que estaba obligado a cargar como una cruz por ella. Y estar ahí encerrado, era sólo una manera de aliviarlo porque a pesar de poder crear su entorno, el corazón se mostraba encantado de mostrar su soledad.

_¿Dolía?_ Bueno, para ser sinceros hace mucho tiempo ese sentir parecía ya ser parte de él, no existía un solo segundo donde no lo lastimará. Sabía que físicamente estaba perfecto, como digno Malfoy…sólo esa maldita marca adornando su brazo. Pero respecto a lo demás, juraría que hace mucho tiempo se había perdido del todo simplemente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde para poder recordar por dónde había llegado hasta ahí y la única posible guía, ya tenía dueño.

Suspiró abatido al escuchar el leve gemido que Hermione había emitido, dejo de hacer presión en el blanquecino cuello de la mujer y comenzó a retirar lentamente su mano. Perplejo ante lo sucedido, se retiró rápidamente quedando a una distancia considerable sin reconocer aún a su víctima. Quien tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de descifrar lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué te atormenta, Draco Malfoy?—preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos, recobrando la compostura. Sacando de su estado pensativo al mencionado.

—Para ser una diosa, eres demasiado estúpida—insultó sin pudor.

—Los humanos que siempre buscarán una salida más fácil, a las sombras que desean embargar su corazón. Llevándose paulatinamente la luz en sus corazones, haciéndoles olvidar-

—Lárgate—interrumpió el discurso de la castaña, girando sobre sus talones quedando de espaldas—.Después de todo, esas sombras sólo se llevarán los pedazos rotos que aún no han podido alcanzar con los años.

Susurró perdido con los músculos de la espalda tensa. Mientras cambiaban nuevamente de escenario, volviendo cerca de la madriguera donde la feliz pareja parecía estar casándose nuevamente. Ahogando un gemido, entendió lo que había mencionado la señora Malfoy. La escena del intimó abrazo entre Draco y ella se repetía como una catarsis, para el alma del rubio mientras observaba lentamente como se marchaba.

Una pequeña acción que parecía tener más de un significado, más allá de la demostración de afecto parecía tenerle a la Gryffindor, se asemejaba a una silenciosa suplica desde el fondo de su corazón pero al mismo tiempo, la aceptación de algo que era imposible cambiar. La compresión de sus acciones en el pasado, las palabras hirientes y los actos perfectamente calculados que desean esconder aquellos sentimientos a punto de explotar.

—Ya veo y comprendo el porqué mantienes esto como una prisión personal—se atrevió a murmurar después de verse partir al lado de Ron.

—No.

—El mentirme no te ayudará. Acéptalo, Draco Malfoy—sentenció mirando atentamente al rubio, esperando algo movimiento de su parte.

No obstante, el escenario cambiaba nuevamente a una hermosa vista muy similar a la Italia mágica que vendían en las agencias de viaje, para vacaciones en pareja. Lo había visto, buscando un lugar perfecto para la luna de miel con Ron. Y justamente ahora estaban ahí, mirando el atardecer, ajenos a los ojos de todos los demás y Draco tan perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el horizonte.

— ¿Qué hace-

Trató de preguntar, sin embargo unas leves risas la interrumpieron pasando delante de ambos. La feliz pareja conformada por un hombre de cabellos rojos y una castaña, ella, tomados de la mano con ropa ligera, entrando a lo que parecía un hotel. Siguió a Malfoy quien parecía no parpadear ni una sola vez, mientras los seguía.

Subiendo junto a ellos hasta la habitación, lo vio detenerse al momento que Ron y su otra parte, cerraban la puerta de cuarto; rozando con delicadeza por unos segundos el mueble. Se separó alzando una habitación en penumbras a su alrededor, caminó hasta la cama tocando la pared con sus dedos pálidos el concreto. Totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si estás en tu mundo de los sueño, si puedes controlar todo esto ¿Por qué no haces que este contigo?—cuestionó finalmente, confundida.

—Sería tan irreal el hecho de que ella deseará estar aquí, conmigo. Compartiendo lo que con él comparte—apoyó su cabeza sobre la pareed, cerrando sus orbes grises mientras la respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta—. Tan imposible y hermoso, pero es mejor el pobretón, donde puede encontrar la felicidad…

— ¿No crees que puedas hacerla feliz?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Los escuchas verdad? Está feliz, lo sé ¿cómo puedo quitarle eso? cuando yo tengo nada para ofrecer. Cuando sólo queda un corazón vació que sólo late por obligación, pero se rehúsa a detenerse aunque sean mis deseos—expresó quedamente, deslizando sus manos pálidas sobre la pared escuchando las risas y las palabras de amor que seguramente, acababan más con él.

—No comprendo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella? Digo, parece ser tan diferente a ti—preguntó sorprendida por las palabras, por la sinceridad que percibía en cada una de ellas.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Creó que desearán matarme (?) de ser así, me esconderé en mi cueva. Pero antes de eso ¿qué les pareció? Draco no reconoció a Hermione dentro de su mundo, y en un punto fue bastante tosco con ella…sin embargo, aún la sueña día y noche, se auto castiga viéndola feliz con Ron pero ¿qué pasa con él?_

_Bueno esperemos que pronto sueñe algo más lindo o ¿qué creen que pasará?_

_P.D: Nix y Tánatos, pertenecen a la mitología griega. La primera, es madre de Oniros de quién desciende Morfeo. Y Tánatos es la muerte sin dolor. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense. _

_¡Saludos!_


	8. Recuento

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Bueno primero que todo ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y se la hayan pasado de maravilla. Salí de mi cueva y les comparto el nuevo capítulo de éste fic. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, favoritos, alertas y reviews. Son preciosos. Y me fascina recibir una notificación de que la historia es de su agrado. Sé que me demoré, la verdad pensé que no me tomaría tanto tiempo. _

_No obstante resulto diferente. Espero que les pueda compensar. _

_Gracias, beta_**_ Melrosse_**_, por regalarme de tu tiempo y leer los capítulos, guiarme. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 8. Recuento

"_No interesa lo pequeño que parezca el comienzo."—Henry David Thoreau_

.

.

.

En algunos momentos no reconocía la dimensión de sus palabras, lo aceptaba. A pesar de ser la mejor bruja de su generación, las preguntas que surgían en un momento dado eran simple reflejo de la curiosidad que sentía por el mundo y su gente, el dolor que algunos sufrían; pero escondían tan perfectamente provocaban en ella demasiadas cosas y ningunas de esas, realmente beneficiosa para su persona.

Y verlo ahí tan perdido en su mundo, sentado delante de ella contra la pared con sus ojos mirando al vació de la habitación oscura, escuchando las risas de la habitación continúa palabras de amor y deseos futuros. Buscando un momento donde estuviera su otra parte frente a él, mirándolo con ojos anhelantes y sonrisas demasiado brillantes, para después evaporarlo en al aire con un solo roce de sus manos. Sinceramente no se consideraba como una persona realmente sensible al dolor de los demás, ni siquiera al propio. Sin embargo ver al supuesto y poderoso Draco Malfoy tan derrotado, simplemente no parecía ser él.

—Vamos—ordenó acercándose finalmente, aún sin poder responder el porqué no le reconocía.

—Maldición, déjame en paz ¿por qué no te largas tú? creía que ya lo habías hecho…permíteme ahogarme en mi mierda solo ¿te parece? Nunca pedí tu ayuda, estoy bien—sentenció sin mirarla aún, mientras la tormenta comenzaba nuevamente afuera. Azotando con vientos violentos las puertas que daban al balcón, movimiento las cortinas con fiereza.

— ¿Cómo te atreves Draco Malfoy? Después de que los dioses te otorgaran una oportunidad para decidir si-

—No sé quiénes son, no me interesa. Lárgate. Si me debo morir, lo haré. ¿Acaso te retengo en este momento?—gruñó mirándola fijamente con sus orbes llenos de rabia, que intentaban ocultar en el fondo el dolor de su corazón, la tristeza que hundía lentamente su ser a cada palabra ¿por qué lo hacía?

—Insolente. No puedo marcharme hasta que tú mismo decidas el camino a elegir—señaló con enojo, tratando de mantener la mentira que había creado. No estaba del todo mal, la verdad era que estaba atrapada sin salida de su mente—Te daré una última oportunidad, y de ser así cumpliré mi palabra que al final del recorrido, me muestras completamente tus razones para seguir viviendo una falacia, donde el dolor se te impregna al cuerpo y la mente. Si mereces un castigo y éste se considera digno por tu falta de respeto.

Terminó mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta positiva por su parte para poder acabar con su deber y salir de esa extraña dimensión: La mente y conciencia de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Y si me niego?—preguntó luego de unos minutos, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

—Podrás torturarte con mi presencia. ¿Qué eliges? Recordar un poco, aliviar el dolor…tratar de olvidar-

—No lo haré. Me niego.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvidar, te mostraré pero te prohíbo por toda las formas que borres alguna parte de mis recuerdos, no la toques a ella—puntualizo con enojo, parándose rápidamente de su lugar acercándose peligrosamente con la furia contenida en sus palabras

—Cómo desees—murmuró pasando por alto la amenaza, después de todo no tenía aquel poder y era sólo una pequeña trampa para poder terminar con toda esa situación. Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que la curiosidad estaba realmente.

Escuchando un suspiró hondo por parte de él, acomodándose con cuidado la elegante túnica de gala lo vio alejarse un poco de ella, mirando por última vez la pared que separaba la habitación de Ron y su parte en el sueño de Malfoy.

Sintió como todo su entorno cambiaba con lentitud, montando paredes altas y decoradas en una habitación elegante, con muebles antiguos que decoraban el espacio de manera armoniosa a pesar de su gran tamaño. Ahogando un gemido en su boca, abrió los ojos percibiendo la incomodidad instalarse en su cuerpo, de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy en dónde conoció un dolor físico impregnado por placer. No obstante, la frialdad de aquellos días parecía lejana a ese momento.

Un lugar tranquilo, donde resaltaba por encima de todo dos cabellas rubias acomodadas en perfecto orden frente a un pequeño, con el mismo tono. Su cara adornada con un puchero que destacaban sus ojos grises, asintiendo constantemente ante las palabras mudas en ese momento _¿por qué no oía nada? _Se pregunto, buscando con un poco de desesperación, a su acompañante que sigilosamente se había instalado delante de la familia, sonriendo levemente reflejando la nostalgia en sus ojos.

—A pesar de lo que todos creían, eran tiempos felices—susurró detenidamente Malfoy, mirando a su versión más joven.

— ¿Qué dicen?—preguntó unos segundos después de pararse junto a él.

—Nada.

—Las palabras también forman parte de tus recuerdos Draco Malfoy. Y en algunas ocasiones estás pueden ser más dañinas que cualquier otra acción—señaló sin prisa en su tono exigente—.Además forman un fragmento importante de lo que discutimos.

—Haces las cosas demasiado complicadas para ser una supuesta diosa—puntualizó chasqueando la lengua, mientras el sonido de unas voces llenaban la estancia llegando a sus oídos. La voz firme y directa de Lucius Malfoy se apoderaba de todo el lugar.

Quién nombra incontables veces la supuesta superioridad de la sangre, donde él como próximo heredero debía demostrarle a todos que las cosas siempre salían perfectamente, sin errores. Que la inteligencia y el talento corría por sus venas, durante siglos la magia les acompañará sin importar la situación. Callar a aquellos que creen que su prestigio, son simples habladurías. Observó detenidamente al patriarca Malfoy levantarse de su puesto, señalando un cuadro de sus antepasados con orgullo hablando de la larga tradición familiar-qué relataba sin descanso, día y noche desde que recibió su carta de admisión a Hogwarts. Recalcando la importancia de quedar en Slytherin como el gran mago Merlín.

Puntualizando que era totalmente prohibido congeniar con aquellos traidores de sangre, que marcaban la vergüenza de los magos. Aceptando y venerado a los muggles, apoyando a las sangres sucias que osaban interrumpir en su perfecto equilibrio. Describiendo a la perfección a los Weasley sin medir insultos, que provocaron la rabia crecer paulatinamente en Hermione. Dio un paso, dispuesta a atacarlo por su falta de respeto a su próxima familia, se detuvo al escuchar la tranquila voz de Draco en sus once años.

—Lo sé, padre. No te defraudaré—murmuró orgulloso regalando una pequeña sonrisa, con sus ojos grises brillando anhelante ante la nueva aventura. Mientras se bajaba del sillón, dispuesto a terminar de arreglar el baúl antes de ser llamado por su padre.

Subieron las escaleras hasta su cuarto, siguiendo al pequeño Malfoy quien llamaba por lo bajo a Dobby apareciendo minutos después con un leve sonido, anunciando su presencia.

— ¿Las trajiste, Dobby?—preguntó mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Mientras ellos atravesaban el mueble sin problema alguno, revelando un hermoso cuarto de tamaño ridículo para un niño de once años. La cama más grande de normal, adornado con unas cortinas verdes en los ventanales, el escritorio espacioso con un armario de dimensiones abismales.

—Si amo Draco, Dobby trajo sus ranas de chocolate—confesó, estirando sus pequeñas manos llenas de cajas que contenían el preciado dulce. Que fue arrancado sin perder tiempo de la anatomía del elfo, abriendo con prisa el primer paquete tiró el resto sobre la colcha y se sentó a comer, antes de dictar la siguiente tarea. Ajeno a un par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente, dejando que los mejores momentos de su vida fueran revelados nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dobby?—preguntó con enojo, al sentir el movimiento de su pantalón. Provocando que dejará a un lado su segunda caja de chocolate. Mientras sus labios se encontraban manchados completamente del pequeño tráfico que le había obligado a su elfo domestico, realizar desde la cocina de su casa.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes joven amo?

—Prepara el resto del baúl, intenta buscar algo como mi colcha. Si es necesario, debes aparecerte en mi habitación de Hogwarts ¿entiendes?, baja todo lo que consideres necesario para mi viaje—terminó volviendo a su tarea de acabar con la ración de dulces en un mes, para así exigirle otra a sus padres.

Pensó dejando escapar una sonrisa ante su maravillosa idea, al tiempo que la puerta de madera se abría lentamente mostrando una figura esbelta y elegante en el marco. Escondiendo tan rápido como pudo, las envolturas de su travesura provocando una pequeña risa en Hermione que miraba atentamente la escena junto a Draco nostálgico.

—Madre ¿qué sucede?—preguntó con nerviosismo, tratando de mantener las pruebas de su delito ocultas a ojos de su madre.

—Nada, Draco. Quería ver cómo estás con los preparativos para mañana. Ya sabes que será primero de Septiembre ¿tienes miedo?

—Los Malfoy nunca tenemos miedo, madre—afirmó convencido, mirando atentamente a Narcissa. Mientras el sonido de sus voces se iban apagando lentamente de nuevo, regalando una mirada llena de confusión a su acompañante lo vio acomodarse un poco los cabellos; antes de girar en su dirección suspirando con aburrimiento. Permitiendo que un largo silencio, se instalara entre ambos permanecieron en el mismo escenario.

— ¿Lo extrañas?—preguntó mirándolo fijamente, luego de unos minutos. Viendo sus orbes brillantes, observando sin pestañear el hermoso recuerdo.

Mientras ella, ajena a todo lo que pensaba, sentía que a pesar de ser tan distantes lo conocía a la perfección. Sus debates internos, la pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios que desapareció al instante, recordando el pequeño trato realizado con su madre; al verse pillado con las pruebas del delito en su boca. Risas sinceras que iluminarían cualquier habitación, brindando un calor que nadie pensó con el tiempo se iba a dispar. Gestos tan mínimos que de no ser por su análisis y la falta de concentración que tenía Draco de sus movimientos. Podían llegar a ser totalmente invisibles.

—No—contestó seguro luego de unos minutos.

—Creí qué-

—No. ya viste lo que debías, ahora al primer día de muchas otras en la estación—interrumpió sin miramientos, tratando de distraer un poco su atención de la gran mentira que estaba intentando sostener.

Suspiró con pesadez acomodándose algunos risos castaños detrás de su oreja, ya no se enfrentaría más Malfoy para escuchar lo que murmuran en su época. Aceptando que las palabras en ese tiempo, ya no eran suficientes como los pequeños gestos que realizaba mirando con vehemencia cada preciado momento de su pasado que ayudaron a construir quién conocía. Caminó sin prisa para quedar frente a él, mientras su entorno cambiaba con rapidez mostrando la estación King's Cross junto al expreso que los llevaría a su primer año en Hogwarts.

Buscando en silencio la persona que acaparaba por completo la atención del rubio, sonrió con un poco de pena al verse a sus once años, el cabello enmarañado y los dientes más grandes de lo que deberían. Miró por unos segundos a Draco que parecía totalmente atento a cada uno de sus movimientos en esa época. Ahogando un gemido de sorpresa al descubrir que más allá de cualquiera cosa, podía escuchar los pensamientos que con tanto ahincó ocultaba el heredero.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para alejar sus propias opiniones, examinó la estación esperando encontrar a la versión joven del sujeto que la tenía aprisionada en su mundo. Encontrándose con la elegante familia Malfoy de pie en el centro del lugar-como era de esperar-con Dobby cargando los baúles correspondientes a su joven amo. Las miradas altivas que dedican al resto de la comunidad mágica, y el desprecio marcado en sus ojos al ver numerosas cabelleras rojas acercase sin prisa.

No obstante un pequeño gestó que marco levemente el rubor en las mejillas del joven mago Malfoy, la desconcertó por completo y más el hecho de ver quién era la causante de tales reacciones en un niño tan pequeño, ella misma con sus ropas holgadas mientras trata de entablar una conversación con Harry y Ron. Cosa que cambio completamente sus expresiones a un ligero puchero en sus labios con una mueca de asco al chico de cabellos rojos que su padre le había prohibido relacionarse.

Riendo un poco ante la rápida reacción de Draco al escuchar la campana del expreso anunciando que la hora de partida había llegado, mientras los padres se despedían nuevamente de sus hijos. Aparecieron dentro del tren sin saber muy bien cómo, tratando de localizar a Malfoy en el lugar escuchó un par de insultos dirigidos a Ron y Harry nuevamente; dando por hecho de que estaba siguiendo a su versión de once años-un poco incómodo, si le dejaban opinar al respecto-

Comenzó a caminar en busca del vagón de los que ingresaban a primer año, sin casas respectivas aún se mezclaban a su gusto. Sin embargo seguramente todo con los que compartieron su cabina serían sus próximos compañeros el resto de años que quedaban y así fue, pensó mirando con ironía la escena. Malfoy sentado en la ventana con el diario que le había sido entregado en la mesa del lugar, escribiendo con dedicación las primeras páginas de su diario.

Sentado al lado de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkison. Y un poco más cerca a la puerta Crabbe y Goyle que discutían entre si. Atravesó la mesa hasta sentarse a su lado, leyendo las primeras líneas: "_¡Al fin entré a Hogwarts! Bueno, la verdad es que estaba sumamente aburrido en esa gran casa. Sin poder hacer magia, que valga la pena en realidad. Antes de venir, escuché el discurso de mi padre acerca de la superioridad de la sangre, los traidores de Sangre como los Weasley con su cabello rojo, poca clase y ropa vieja con remiendos, y obviamente, los sangre-sucia. La verdad, es que no logro entender completamente, a qué se debe todo eso…"_

— ¿Qué haces Draco?—escuchó preguntar a Pansy con interés. Tratando de tomar entre sus pequeñas manos el diario.

—Nunca toques mis cosas sin permiso—gruñó apartando el cuaderno—Oh mi padre se enterará de esto. No olviden eso, nunca—señaló con orgullo, mientras los demás presentes cambiaban sus expresiones a unas llenas de temor. No sería nada bueno que eso pasara.

Suspiró con aburrimiento después de que el altercado volviera todo a su normalidad, parándose de su asiento dispuesta a buscar a Draco para cambiar el tiempo del recuerdo, se alejo sin prisa recordando en qué cabina se habían sentado. Sin embargo parecía no ser necesario, al ver que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta de su vagón.

—Malfoy—llamó en tono alto y claro, esperando a que saliera de su trance.

—Creí que te habías largado a tu mundo—escupió sin mirarla.

—Te propongo algo, Draco Malfoy. Dame algo con lo que pueda avisarte que debemos cambiar de recuerdo y me lleve justamente a lo que necesitamos ver ¿te parece?—cuestionó aburrida.

—Espero que con eso, te largues pronto—expresó apareciendo un cuaderno entre sus manos. El mismo diario que ella había leído hace unos días. Lo abrió con delicadeza pasando las páginas hasta el descubrimiento que era una hija de muggles.

Cambiando nuevamente todo el escenario, se vieron en el gran comedor del castillo en la ceremonia de selección. Malfoy parado cerca de la mesa Gryffindor y ella cerca de las nuevas serpientes. Sonrió con nostalgia al verse delante de todo el colegio, al tiempo que el sombrero seleccionador gritaba con fuerza la casa de los leones se alzó con euforia ante su nueva integrante. Mirando con atención la cara de incredulidad de Draco que cambio al instante, escuchando detenidamente los comentarios que revelaban sus origines. Marcando un deje de decepción en los orbes grises que previamente estaban llenos de ansiedad.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?—preguntaron al lado del rubio, mientras esté sonreía con superioridad. Para después mentir a la perfección.

—Por supuesto, sólo estaba pensando en lo asqueroso que debe ser tener a una sangre sucia en su casa. Inundando el aire con su inmundicia. Somos los mejores.

Terminó apartando su mirada del interlocutor, observando con pena a la Hermione de once años que llegaba feliz a la mesa de su nueva casa. Yo no habría nada que hacer al respecto, enemigos naturales a causa de sus orígenes y casa.

Apretando con fuerza el diario, suspiro lista para pasar al siguiente punto clave de lo que vivió Malfoy y le marcó profundamente. Presentándose en otra parte del castillo, recordó con algo de diversión esos días después del ataque del troll. Dónde su amistad con Harry y Ron fue creciendo con el tiempo, aprendiendo más del mundo nuevo que había llegado a su vida. El rostro de Malfoy que plasmaba en toda su extensión la disconformidad al verla de reojo en las clases que tomaban juntos, las muecas de frustración cuando respondía sin vacilar las preguntas que realizaban los profesores. Sus palabras de burla, que ocultaban su enojo con ella, por no ser sangre pura, por ser la primera en trazar la línea divisoria que los separaba sin oportunidades para intentarlo.

A medida que pasaba las páginas, conocía y hasta podría asegurar que el Malfoy que conoció era solo la cara que intentaba ocultar su verdadero ser. Aunque admitiría que lo más sorprenden hasta ese momento, fue su nombre y las muchas cosas que decía Draco de ella, ante Lucius Malfoy. Y sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a ocupar muchas conversaciones con su madre respecto a su persona que intentó despejar con arte, su presencia en la vida de su amado hijo.

Sin embargo Lucius Malfoy no olvida fácilmente y nuevamente ella podía ver esos ojos llenos de desprecio a su persona. Mencionando sin querer el hecho de que su hijo le había hablado de ella con mayor frecuencia, que otros compañeros de su casa. Dando a entender que eran mejores. Y por eso, cuando estaban petrificando a estudiantes en Hogwarts los Slytherin seguían tan tranquilos ante los ataques.

Recorriendo con la mirada la enfermería, se diviso postrada en una cama y un poco más allá, la mirada curiosa en ojos mercurio que intenta descifrar lo que sucedía con ella. No obstante salió corriendo al escuchar pasos al lado opuesto. Mientras ella se disponía a buscar a la versión adulta, salió de la enfermería encontrándose con la figura imponente en medio de ésta en su dirección.

Cambiando la forma del pasillo a cada paso. Exhaló rodando los ojos, en esos momentos la necesidad de Malfoy por seguirla sin importar el lugar a cada segundo, se le estaba volviendo más allá de aterrador; algo aburrido y en una parte, le hacía sentir algo de pena por él…Saber que estaba atrapado en ese lugar, viviendo de recuerdos y escenarios que formaba con relación a ella, le incomodaban.

—Así que todo comenzó en la estación, mientras el tiempo pasaba en tus primeros años hasta tu madre se percató de su interés por una chica—puntualizó mirando por unos segundo su nueva localización, atravesando el marco que daba a la biblioteca; la tenue luz iluminando el lugar más amada para ella.

—Lo hizo—sonrió levemente, soplando una mota en su hombro. Caminando hacía la versión joven de Hermione ya fuera del estado de petrificación, realizando su actividad favorita.

—Tu necesidad de atención por parte de ella, uno de los primeros síntomas para ese mal que te tiene atrapado aquí-

—No es un mal—interrumpió, levantando una mano para hacerla callar—Seguramente es lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido a mí, tan diferente pero por momentos tan similares—. Murmuró quedamente mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su versión joven, sentada en la biblioteca leyendo el ejemplar: Historia de Hogwarts.

Antes de cambiar todo el escenario nuevamente.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Bueno tal vez sus ansias asesinas hacía mi persona hayan disminuido un poco de nivel, intenté hacer que no fuera algo tan triste (demasiada depresión en capítulos anteriores, ya me pone mal hasta a mi) Aunque no aseguró que el dolor mermará en lo que vienen ¿qué opinión tendrá ahora Hermione? ¿Qué sucederá con Ron? _

_Me despido sin más. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense. _

_¡Saludos!_


	9. Las sombras que rodean un corazón

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_*Sale de su cueva* Holi people ¿C__ómo vamos? Espero que bien, si lo sé por fin después de tantos meses vuelvo a dar señales de vida. Por ahí ya me estaban buscando, ansiado mi cabeza si no subía un capítulo nuevo. Pero bueno, aquí está por fin! Espero les guste, dentro de unos días comienzo mi vida Universitaria. Así que espero, poder sacar un tiempo para terminar el fic. Los capítulos ya se encuentran divididos y sé que pasará. Dentro de poco seguramente ya no habrá más. Eso si, tenía pensando otro desde hace mucho. _

_Por eso pude conocer a mi hermosa beta: _**_Melrosse_**_. Gracias. Ella me soporta las pendejadas que le escribo y shippeo a lo hard. Además me corrigío este capítulo, actual mente hay problemas técnicos con mi word. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 9. Las sombras que rodean un corazón.

_"Estamos tan acostumbrados a disfrazarnos para los demás, que al final nos disfrazamos para nosotros mismos"—François de La Rochefoucauld_

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol acariciar su rostro con delicadeza. El olor parisino llenando por completo su cuerpo. Pasteles, pan y café recién hecho del cual, aún no podía encontrar su origen correspondiente; haciendola olvidar por unos segundos que todo, era relativamente una ilusión. Reflejando los recuerdos de la vida de Draco Malfoy, resaltando excesivamente aquello que era del agrado Slytherin. El sonido de las campanas, la devolvieron al plano correspondiente. Abriendo los ojos chocolate, para buscar a Malfoy.

Habían llegado a ese paraíso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de que la biblioteca se evaporara con pereza delante de sus ojos, pisaron en lo que parecía ser la residencia Malfoy en Francia. Lugar que antes le resultaba un completo misterio, ahora se revelaba ante sus ojos; las vacaciones que mencionaba Draco en repitadas ocasiones en su diario. Ahora entendía un poco de la emoción que sentía y a pesar de divisar un poco de las demás estructuras medievales que adornaban la ciudad. Y a pesar de estar tan cerca, parecía un lugar totalmente alejado del mundo real.

Un pequeño lugar donde nadie los molestara y podrían disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, auto exiliarse y vivir un poco de soledad. Olvidando quienes eran y de sus orígenes, alejar toda la mierda que conllevaba a ser un Malfoy. Podía ver la torre Eiffel comenzando a encender sus luces, también alcanzaba a escuchar la llamada silenciosa, para todos los enamorados a cruzar el famoso puente de las artes, donde amados dejaban un candado con sus nombre sellando su amor.

Suspiró profundamente, descansando los ojos por unos segundos antes de dar el primer paso a ciegas. Exclamando una pequeña queja de dolor, se tomó con delicadeza su costado derecho de la cadera donde se había golpeado contra la mesa. Haciendo caer pequeños fragmentos de carbón delante de sus pies; tomándolos con delicadeza los volvió a acomodar sobre el escritorio de madera. Abrió la boca en repetidas ocasiones, ante la sorpresa que se haya frente a ella. Retratos a medio comenzar destacando los ojos y las pecas sobre su rostro. Y sin poder contenerse, como la sabelotodo curiosa que era; separó con cuidado los dibujos frunciendo el ceño al ver las palabras en su parte inferior.

Mucho más elegantes que la del Malfoy que conocía. Los trazos fuertes, eran la prueba que fueron escritas con rabia. El golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo, la pusieron alerta. Al parecer ya no había más tiempo para seguir disfrutando de la tranquilidad; y el trabajo la llamaba nuevamente. Dejando todo en su lugar, salió con prisa de la habitación adornada con los rayos de atardecer para encontrarse con un espectáculo poco esperado y el cual, jamás había imaginado.

Conteniendo la respiración, se detuvo de golpe junto al supuesto guía que ahora observaba sin pestañar la situación. La versión joven de Draco Malfoy en el suelo con las ropas desacomodadas, seguramente por un forcejo algo violento. La mirada de Narcissa Malfoy llena de preocupación sobre su único hijo y un padre, con la ira marcada en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—Creo que me equivoque al mandarte a Hogwarts—escupió con rabia, irguiéndose sobre su posición. Tomando con más fuerza su bastón apuntando a su hijo—Maldita sea, Draco ¿Para qué retratos de una maldita sangre sucia? ¿Has tirado todo lo que te enseñamos a la basura? sé que estás en tu época de desarrollo pero eso no quita la verg_ü_enza que recaería sobre esta familia ¿es lo que quieres? vivir como un pobretón, como los Weasley.

—No son de ella, padre—intentó explicar aún desde el piso. Tratando de levantarse, apartando a su madre para que no resultará peor. Un Malfoy nunca era débil.

—No me mientas. Sabes que conmigo no se juega...—lo vio tragar grueso, formando dos puños con sus manos. Esperando unos minutos antes de rendirse y decir, lo que haría regocijar a su padre.

—Lo sé. Nunca se juega con un Malfoy, y comprendo a la perfección la situación de esos asquerosos traidores de sangre. Esos dibujos que viste, son para que al verlos cada día me recuerden las razones de porque somos mejor y el señor tenebroso, nos elige como sus fieles seguidores. En estos momentos, estoy esperando pacientemente el día para que me llamen a-

—¡Draco!—interrumpió su madre, intentado acercarse a él para hacerlo recapacitar. Viéndose detenida por el bastón de su esposo, se contuvo y simplemente lo miró con ojos llenos de temor. Provocando que apartara la mirada.

Sabía que a ella no le gustaba el tema, y el aceptar a su hijo en la líneas del lord, era simplemente lo último que deseaba para su vida. Las muertes que recaerían sobre sus manos, las vidas inocentes y los sueños que mataría con una simple palabra. Quería impedir que escuchara, viviera y provocara el terror que todos intentaban ocultar a pesar de haber transcurrido tantos años, salvarlo de un destino cruel que no otorgaban más que oscuridad y soledad. Esperando que por lo menos, en esos años luchara contra las sombras que rodeaban su corazón...

—Draco—susurró con pena su madre, desde su lugar. El ruego silencioso expresados a través de sus ojos claros.

—Está bien, madre. Conozco mi posición y entiendo sus enseñanzas. No se decepcionarán—aseguró, otorgando una inclinación de cabeza y girar sobre sí para marcharse. Ya no quedaba nada por discutir, los puntos estaban demasiado claros desde el principio. Sus acciones y deseos, se deberían regir por las cosas ya establecidas. Las niñerías no estaban permitidas. Sus anhelos, eran sólo distracciones para lograr sus propósitos.

Ambos lo siguieron en silencio, verlo abrir la puerta después de un profundo suspiro mientras la habitación se iluminaba lentamente con la lámpara sobre el escritorio, revelando con mayor claridad los trazos de carbón en el papel. Lo observaron detenidamente, tan perdido en su mundo tomando con delicadeza los retratos. Los miró por unos segundos; antes de agarrar todos los dibujos y guardarlos en el fondo de un baúl, al pie de la cama.

Los ojos grises que parecían totalmente perdidos en sus pensamientos, dejando asomar un poco el miedo y la soledad, mezclados con la rabia e impotencia que recorría en esos momentos el joven cuerpo. Las cosas que antes no entendía, invadían por completo su cabeza formando el laberinto que intentaba arrastrarlo a la completa oscuridad, cerca de las sombras que le llamaban.

—¿Qué se sentía?—preguntó finalmente Hermione, mirando a la versión actual de Draco Malfoy.

—Frío.

—¿Frío?—repitió algo confundida

—No sé qué sea con su mundo, pero en el mío. La mayoría teníamos frío, yo no era la excepción. Nuestros padres estaban cegados por la ambición y el miedo, a un mestizo que creía saber todo. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo creo que también pudo haber sido un placer para el mismo, el poder someter tantas personas que creían eran mejores por su árbol genealógico. El amor no fue precisamente un factor que se veía en nuestras familias, la amistad era el reflejo de la lucha de poderes silenciosos para demostrar quién era mejor. En casi todos los matrimonios, era por los beneficios que se pudieran otorgar a cada parte-

—¿Así que Draco Malfoy es una escultura, moldeada a deseos de la sociedad mágica de élite?

—Soy un intento fallido de sangre pura perfecto—explicó sonriendo levemente, mirando a su versión joven caminar hasta la ventana de la habitación y mirar embelesado el cielo.

Lo miró nuevamente confundida, empezaba a hablar con demasiadas metáforas para su gusto. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, antes de abrirlos de golpe después de repetirse tres veces la frase con la que el mismo Malfoy se describió.

— Granger y lo que sientes por ella-

—La mancha de tinta sobre el lienzo—interrumpío al tiempo que el escenario de la habitación comenzaba a perderse nuevamente entre recuerdos. Dejando que otro escenario, tomara lugar delante de sus ojos.

Hogwarts. El enorme castillo antes del ataque en todo su esplendor se alzaba con gracia delante de ella. La risas llenas de júbilo y constantes conversaciones entre jóvenes que regalaban vida al ambiente, la inconfundible voz de Ron acercándose hacía ella, provocaron que girara sobre su cuerpo encontrándose con la versión joven de su prometido. Los cabellos rojos que se movían al compás de su caminar despreocupado, moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba con ella de lo que aún consideraba algo estúpido.

—¡Ese gato tuyo, se comió a Scabbers!—acusó nuevamente—De no ser así, ¿Por qué rayos estaría tan tranquilo? es obvio que hizo algo y-

—Es suficiente Ron. No puedes culpar a Crookshanks porque el hecho de que no puedes cuidar bien de tu mascota. Seguramente se te escapo por la falta de comida-

—Vamos Hermione. Hay algo raro con ese animal, escucho que Scabbers estaba en mi mochila—acusó señalando nuevamente el mismo hecho.

—Ronald, supéralo—murmurró frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que detenía su caminar. Estaba cansada y claramente enojada por las acusaciones de Ron contra su pobre gato. No había hecho nada, y él no tenía porqué buscar la culpa en otros por las responsabilidades que él mismo había olvidado—Y por favor, si vuelves a acusar a Crookshanks, no tengo tu tiempo.

—Hermione, odio a tu gato—sentenció marchándose a buscar un lugar para la primera clase que tendrían con Hagrid.

Caminó sin prisa y en silencio total al lado de Draco Malfoy. Quien parecía no despegar sus ojos de la versión joven de ella, aunque el rostro se encontraba totalmente serio sus ojos brillaban. Parecía estar completamente absorto en sus pensamientos de esa época, recordando las cosas que definitivamente habían cambiado y lo orillaron a ser un patán egocéntrico, que creía su padre era dueño del mundo mágico. Escuchó detenidamente las mismas palabras de años atrás, una presentación por parte del profesor y el nombre de la primera criatura que verían.

Esperando pacientemente a que llegaran a lo que sería la parte importante de ese recuerdo, la verdad es que aún no comprendía que sucedía en ese escenario. Las pocas palabras del tercer año restaban importancia a su presencia en la vida del Draco Malfoy, quien al parecer había recibido una reprimenda por su padre al descubrir sus pasatiempos.

_"__Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais. Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras."_

Había explicado Hagrid, antes de ir por Buckbeak y hacer una pequeña interacción con Harry que terminará con un vuelo sobre el lago negro, aventura que más tarde descubrió; no había sido del agrado del elegido. Observó como su versión joven se sobresaltaba tomando la mano de Ron por impulso, encontrándose con los ojos azules de éste y una mirada de asombro por el atrevimiento. Terminando el contacto en segundos e ignorando los ojos grises que miraban con detenimiento a los dos tercios del trío, para seguir a la expectativa del momento.

Totalmente ajenos a la ira en orbes grises a unos metros más allá. La serie de aplausos que otorgaron a Harry por un trabajo bien hecho, y los puntos para su casa por la muestra de valentía, fueron tal vez, el catalizador más grande para la estupidez que seguía a continuación.

—Muy bien, Harry. Ahora otro estudiante de-

—Por favor, hasta yo puedo montar esa cosa apestosa y mucho mejor que Potter—interrumpió Malfoy, empujando a los estudiantes delante de él para abrirse camino, su porte aristocrático y la mirada llena de superioridad. Dándose aires de grandeza y recordando a todos, que él siempre sería el mejor.

—Malfoy, no debes...

—Cállate semi-gigante. A ver, estúpido Hipogrifo ven aquí que no tengo todo el día—escupió, mirando con asco la criatura. Frunciendo el ceño lentamente por la desobediencia de éste, se acercó unos manos repitiendo las mismas palabras, insultando a Buckbeak quien en otro intento—ya movido por la impaciencia—dio unos pasos más mientras todo al su alrededor se volvía confuso. Las risas inconfundibles de esos estúpidos Gryffindor inundaron sus oídos, el dolor extendiéndose por todo su brazo derecho lo hicieron gritar. Y profirió con mayor energía, que su padre se enteraría de lo sucedido y ejecutarían a ese asqueroso Hipogrifo.

Los ojos grises cerrados fuertemente, esperando que alguien se dignara a llevarlo con Madam Promfey, para que revisaran su brazo. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a abrirlos al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre él. Buscando por unos segundos la personaje que se atrevía a examinarlo tan detenidamente, sin respeto alguno. Los orbes chocolate que chocaron en unos segundos, reflejando un poco de miedo en ellos, tal vez preocupación por la lesión. Aunque no fue capaz de descifrar por completo el significado, ya que Hermione giró su rostro, escuchando la llamada de la enfermera. El espectáculo se había terminado, al igual que las clases de ese día. Junto al tiempo restante en ese recuerdo.

Lo mirada de Malfoy perdida en los cabellos de Hermione, que se alejaba lentamente con el resto de estudiantes. Dejándolo completamente solo. Un pequeño suspiró por parte de él, antes de volver a aparecer delante de unas rocas enormes, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y el grupo de Draco riéndo sin parar del terrible destino que tenía programado Buckbeak. Admitiendo que muy en el fondo había disfrutado dando el golpe.

La sensación de tranquilidad invadiendo su cuerpo, descargando toda la ira contenida en ella. Una pequeña venganza de su parte, por todas las cosas que seguramente merecían un poco más que la nariz rota.

—¿Dolió?—preguntó luego de ver a Malfoy huir de la escena, cubriéndose la nariz.

—Es Hermione Granger, siempre hace las cosas bien—se limitó a decir, mientras las risas del trío dorado que se iban perdiendo a medida que otro recuerdo cobrara vida, en está ocasión parecían simples imágenes que pasaban con rapidez delante de sus ojos. Y la única similitud era que Draco Malfoy la observa con detenimiento en cada clase de manera disimulada, una pequeña sonrisa que desaparecía en segundos antes de fijar su atención al frente.

Deteniéndose en una clase de transformaciones, donde arrugaba una carta entre sus manos. Mirando fijamente su espalda nuevamente, y retirando la mirada hacia el papel antes de lanzar un suspiro. Levantando la cabeza, con la mirada cambiada. Más fría y solitaria que antes...un joven al cual ya habían marcado y sabía era cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo que pasó demasiado pronto, ya que nuevamente se encontraban en Francia. Dentro de la residencia Malfoy, aunque en esta ocasión sentía el viento mañanero rosar su piel, la alucinación de un toque suave que recorría su rostro, el aroma parisino a pan recién horneado, queso y al parecer un taza de té que otorgaba la esencia inglesa. Divisó a la versión joven del entonces príncipe de Slytherin sentado a unos metros de su madre, quién parecía disgustar con placer su desayuno.

—Draco—llamó la mujer, luego de unos minutos. Había estado observando a su hijo durante un tiempo considerable, después del incidente el verano pasado-el cuál parecía estar ya en el olvido-lo veía dibujar solamente un poco de la ciudad y retratos de ella, perfeccionando las expresiones y realizando trazos más delicados. Dando los detalles adecuados, para resaltar ciertas facciones de su rostro. Sabía que algo no iba plenamente bien dentro del corazón de su amado hijo, no obstante, no era capaz de tocar el tema con Lucius. El tiempo se estaba agotando y parecía más dispuesto a seguir el camino de su padre, que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Sí, madre?—preguntó alzando su vista, dando una mirada curiosa.

—Déjame ver como vas con tu trabajo, hijo.

—Dame unos minutos más, debo dar los últimos detalles a los ojos y te lo mostraré—explicó volviendo al retrato, dando unos rápidos trazos, delineando a más profundidad los ojos y resaltando un poco las pupilas, destacando el brillo en ellos.

Extendió el pergamino en dirección a su madre, quién lo tomó formando una expresión embelesada al ver el hermoso retrato de ella sobre el papel. El primer dibujo que había terminado su hijo, después del incidente el verano pasado. Cuando mataron un poco la musa de Draco, obligándolo a buscar de nuevo su inspiración a son de que el talento, se desarrollara por completo.

—Te felicito, Draco. Es hermoso, has mejorado considerablemente.

—Gracias, Madre—susurró tomando nuevamente su obra, mirándola unos minutos antes de sonreír levemente por el producto. Ya no presentaba un bloqueo.

—¿Deseas caminar hoy por la ciudad? o ¿Prefieres ir a tu habitación y descansar antes de volver a Londres?

—Un paseo estará bien—expresó, colocándose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a Narcissa; quien sonrió agradecida antes de caminar hasta la puerta y empezar el recorrido del día. Siguiéndolos sin prisa, madre e hijo parecían totalmente perdidos en su mundo. Admirando las calles, ajenos a los ojos de los transeúntes llegaron hasta el puente de las artes, donde al parecer habían llamado a más enamorados de lo normal. Parejas cerrando candados en la baranda, besos y abrazos. Un ambiente lleno de amor que parecía desear contagiar a los demás.

No obstante, Draco se detuvo en medio del lugar. Mirando detenidamente a una pareja que caminaba sin prisa al museo de Louvre, una mujer de cabellos castaños que arrastraba su posible novio en dirección al famoso lugar, mientras su acompañante parecía totalmente contrariado por la idea.

—Draco ¿sucede algo?—preguntó Narcissa preocupada, al ver que su paseo se había detenido sin explicación alguna.

—No, madre. Sólo que creo, es mejor volver ahora para la cena y descansar para estar preparados a usar el translador a Londres—explicó dando unos pasos delante de su madre, ocultando a la pareja con su cuerpo sonriendo levemente esperando a que comprendiera la situación. Era un manipulador—de los mejores claro estaba—alejar a su madre de posibles errores de su parte, esperando a que se olvidará por completo de la situación.

—Claro, hijo. Lucius me comentó sobre un juego de _Quidditch _en compañía de algunos miembros del ministerio. Así que por favor, ten cuidado, sabes que no me gusta ese juego pueden lastimarte y-

—No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que mis reflejos son los mejores—interrumpió volviendo a posar la mano de su madre sobre el brazo y caminando por el mar de enamorados, la cabeza en alto pero sus ojos grises inundados por una enorme duda, la cual fue vista únicamente por Narcissa dejando un profundo e inquietante vació en su interior. Su hijo parecía enamorado, pero definitivamente no era de su conocimiento y las preguntas que azotaban su cabeza en esos momentos le preocupaban.

Dejando que ese recuerdo se perdiera lentamente, la secuencia de imágenes volvió a adornar el sitio. El juego de Quidditch, donde atacaron los mortifagos; la mirada de duda en Malfoy antes de seguir a su padre para evitar cualquier acusación; al tiempo que pasaba entre las llamas del lugar, permitiendo que todo se consumiera lentamente hasta quedar en cenizas, la gente gritando con terror y una marca tenebrosa adornando el cielo, para seguir con la entrada de las brujas que estudiaban en la Academia de magia Beauxbatons y los magos del instituto Durmstrang, el anunciode los participantes al torneo de los tres magos. Dumbledore diciendo el nombre Harry y la mirada llena burla en ojos de Draco con algunos comentarios sarcásticos seguidos de las risas de su casa.

Deteniendo la secuencia de imágenes en una que curiosamente, Malfoy la veía de espaldas caminando hacía la biblioteca; lugar que parecía ser el mismo destino del Slytherin que la siguió en silencio y a la distancia. Repitiendo la misma escena, resaltando su especial atención en los movimientos que realizaba dentro del lugar. Sus libros de interés eran analizados por Draco Malfoy después de dejarlos en su lugar y al parecer, el atrevimiento del heredero era perfectamente disimulado. Observando con descaro sus apuntes antes de volver al lugar, unas mesas más adelante donde la vería perfectamente.

Sin embargo, el silencio de ese lugar se había visto interrumpido por los crecientes murmullos que surgían al ver a Krum en la biblioteca. Caminando en dirección a la castaña que parecía completamente ajena a su presencia hasta que éste, la tocó. Conversando tranquilamente bajo la mirada de muchos curiosos y el ceño fruncido de otro, Hermione Granger rio lentamente y luego un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas que provocando la sonrisa en el Malfoy actual, quién después de tanto tiempo no había mencionado ni una sola palabra al respecto.

—La invitó al baile de Navidad, creí que sería la comadreja o el cara rajada. Pero no. Hasta a mí me impresionó un poco que hubiera aceptado y lo demás...bueno, sólo ahora admitiré que estaba hermosa. En ese tiempo, no lo haría ni bajo un_ Imperius_—contó, transladando los recuerdos al salón. En la entrada de los magos participantes y sus respectivas parejas.

Justo en el momento en el que Víctor y ella ingresaban al lugar, la cara de sorpresa en la mayoría fue inevitable. Los halagos por parte de unos y comentarios despectivos por los envidiosos; aunque la versión joven de Draco se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente a la leona entrar en brazos del búlgaro sonriendo a todos. Sorprendido, era la palabra que describía perfectamente el estado en que se encontraba el Slytherin en el momento, la verdad es que no parecía ella...no la típica chica que amaba los libros y estar horas sentada rodeada de ellos, aprendiendo.

Sus cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño alto, dejando algunos sueltos adornando su cara. La túnica rosa y el poco maquillaje, la cara sonriente y levemente sonrojada todo el tiempo gracias a los incontables halagos por parte de Víctor. Ignorando la mirada gris a lo lejos, que parecía estar analizando cada uno de sus movimientos durante toda la velada; sacando a la pista a Pansy un par de veces para escuchar alguna que otra conversación y siendo capaz de escuchar con mayor claridad la pelea de Ron con Hermione por su cita. Rompiendo el hechizo de una noche perfecta.

Anticipando las lágrimas que saldrían de esos orbes chocolate, después de observarla tantas veces se levantó disimuladamente de su lugar, caminando hacía la salida del gran salón y ocultándose con ayuda de las enormes columnas que sostenían la estructura. Sonriendo a un par de chicas que lo vieron salir y regalaron unos segundos de coqueteo, las vio desaparece antes de escuchar lo pequeños sollozos de la Gryffindor, sentada en las escaleras lejos de toda la fiesta...

—Pobretón idiota—susurró para sí mismo en un momento inconsciente, viéndola llorar desde su lugar. Meditando unos minutos sus palabras y viendo la magnitud de éstas, suspiró con pesadez ante su estupidez al ver que había dado unos pasos al frente, en dirección a ella. No podía consolarla y no era de su incumbencia.

Así que retrocedíó para ocupar su lugar en el salón, junto a Pansy. No sin antes dar una última mirada y fruncir el ceño ante los pensamientos...los cuales más tarde desencadenarían una serie de preguntas sin respuesta que seguramente ante su padre, representaría la traición en su máxima expresión al servicio de la familia Malfoy. Ignorando en lo posible la curiosidad y tratando de estar lo más alejado posible con algo relacionado a la sabelotodo.

Había pasado por alto lo sucedido con la cara rajada, durante la primera prueba de los huevos de dragón, después de todo; Rita Skeeter no resultaba ser precisamente la mejor fuente de información en el mundo mágico. Su pobre madre, había sufrido en su juventud de esa bruja. No obstante, tantos rumores hacían imposible la tarea de dejarlos lejos de su vista. Tan idiotas y tranquilos, ignorantes del mal que se acercaba, sediento de venganza y buscando la primera victoria que fue arrebatada. Era cuestión de tiempo y estaba seguro que alguien moriría, lo presentía.

Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, llegaron a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Nunca en su vida había podido entrar ahí, tras el intento fallido con esa poción definitivamente no entraba entre las cosas que deseo hacer, antes de morir. La habitación iluminada con una tenue luz verde, sillones de cuero, sillas y mesas tallas adornadas por elaborados manteles, dando aires de elegancia a la estancia, caminó hasta una de las ventanas que daban al lago negro, escuchó el susurró del agua ante la calma del lugar.

Mientras los cristales desaparecían y algunas risas en el lugar, comenzaban a cobrar más vida junto a las charlas y comentarios sarcásticos en relación a la prueba de ese día. La partida en el lago negro, el acto heroico de Harry pero más allá de todo, que justamente Hermione Granger fuera la persona apreciada que debió salvar Víctor Krum de esas extrañas criaturas marinas.

—¿Tú que piensas, Draco?—preguntó Blaise sin pena.

—Vamos, Blaise. Seguramente durante el baile le metió mano—rio un poco, apretando sus nudillos levemente.

—No creo. Digo, esos leones ya sabes que son un poco más lentos para todo. Además de que Granger no parece de las fáciles—explicó riendo.

—Pero es Granger, la sabelotodo.

—Tienes razón, veré si en algún momento se me da la oportunidad y paso un rato agradable...

—¿Con la sangre sucia? Blaise, amigo ¿dónde queda tu clase?—preguntó por último, dejando la duda en el aire antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación. Dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, cerró la puerta y colocó algunos hechizos de protección. Nadie debía ver lo que tenía.

Caminando con tranquilidad hasta el baúl delante de su cama, lo abrió con cuidado y saco con ayuda de su varita los pergaminos al fondo de éste. Dejándolos sobre la colcha verde, los miró durante un largo tiempo debatiéndose internamente lo que sucedía y cuestionándose ¿Qué mierda sucedía con él? Hermione Granger con Víctor Krum era algo que no podía aceptar y desde su punto, debía ser algo totalmente irrelevante. Era una sangre sucia, hija de muggles que seguramente se volvería alguna de sus misiones en el futuro.

Estaba llegando demasiado lejos, demasiado profundo en él y no podía aceptarlo. Esos retratos de ella a medio terminar,los mismos que su padre vio en el escritorio aquel verano dónde el golpe sobre su mejilla aún parecía latente. Los ojos azules de su madre, mirándolo con la preocupación tallada en su delicado rostro esperando una explicación que lo dejara salir ileso de esa disputa. Tomó cada uno de los pergaminos y rompió sin prisa el papel, desgarrando y acabando con el trabajo de semanas. Esperando que así pudiera olvidar completamente y seguir, porque él ya tenía un destino que cumplir.

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa ante la escena. No lo sabía, ni siquiera había podido imaginar que él guardara los retratos de Francia. Esos dibujos que le habían causado tantos problemas delante de su padre, parecían haber sido atesorados por más de un año en poder de Draco Malfoy. Ajenos al mundo, su secreto. Y ahora simplemente, se volvían pedazos de un papel que contenía tantos sentimientos sin explicación.

—Me arrepentí—susurró la versión mayor de Malfoy al lado de ella, mirando la escena sin pestañar—. No en ese momento, pero lo hice tiempo después. Coleccionando cosas, recordé éste momento. Cuando traté de dejar a un lado mi corazón y dejar que la razón fuera plenamente el causante de mis actos. Mi padre ya me había informado de la iniciación y era sólo cuestión de tiempo, al igual que esos sentimientos por ella. Era imposible seguir y con ese acto, me había tratado de convencer a mí mismo que ella no significaba nada en mi vida. Sin embargo estuve un poco vacilante segundos antes de destruirlos.

Concluyó dando un paso al frente, tomando uno de los pedazos en su mano y recomponiendo el papel con los escasos recuerdos, que aún quedaban del dibujo. Mientras su otra parte, salía con prisa del lugar quemando lo poco que quedaba en un basurero, volviéndolo cenizas. Tan similar al olor que ahora percibían sus fosas nasales.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Hasta aquí llegó el tercer y cuarto año de Draco. Dónde la tantas preguntas de sus sentimientos se vieron suprimidos, donde se vío obligado a dejar lo que era y dejar lo que sentía a un lado. Confuso, pobrecito ¿no? digo, estaba confundido y solo. Necesitaba amorcito de su crush en ese tiempo. _

_¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿A dónde llevarán los recuerdos de Malfoy? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bastante que si me demoré pero ojalá haya valido la pena. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense__, un beso. _

_Zhang. _


	10. Cristales empañados

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_*Sale de su cueva* Hola! A mis amados lectores ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? Espero que muy bien, después de mucho tiempo aquí vuelvo a ustedes para robarles un par de minutos con estas ideas locas que salen de mi cabeza. Espero que les guste el capítulo que está a continuación, después de tantos meses desaparecida-sin libre acceso a Facebook-he trabajado mucho en esto...y falta tan poco para que terminé un proyecto largo Dramione. No les molestó más, nos leemos abajo. _

_Gracias a mi beta: _**_Melrosse_**_ por tomarse el tiempo de corregir mis horrible errores. Y entregarles algo decente. Sin ella, no sería nada. Después de todo cuando me da la depresión depresiva con esto de la shipp necesito desahogarme con alguien que comparte los mismos feels. Además para que llegue a ustedes un trabajo bien hecho, así que MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sin su ayuda esta pequeña vaga, sería un desastre. _

_Este fanfic está disponible __solo en__ Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 10. Cristales empañados

_"El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo". —Ludwig Borne._

.

.

.

El susurro del viento tomando la noche que se alzaba con gracia sobre su cabeza y el olor a algo quemándose parecía cobrar más y más fuerza con el pasar de los minutos. Sin embargo, no se puede mover, algo le murmura que es mejor huir y esconderse. Y aunque se encuentre lejos de la realidad, el miedo aflora por cada poro de su piel, a la expectativa de que las cosas cambien y deba correr nuevamente.

Los golpes consecutivos sobre la madera resuenan con rabia marcada en cada toque.

Furiosos.

La voz llamando desde afuera una y otra vez a su padre, -Draco...- él está llamándole, esperando que abra la puerta del lugar, y lo ve, parado en medio de un corredor desierto, gritando sin cesar para que deje de hacer algo, intentando desesperadamente hacerle entender que simplemente está equivocado y escuchará sus instrucciones próximas.

—Draco—llamó una voz delicadamente a su costado derecho. Ocultos bajo la oscuridad de la mansión, por el tiempo y la situación que paralizaba cada rincón del lugar.

—Madre... creí-

—Lo lamento mucho—interumpió, negando con la cabeza, tocando delicadamente la tez pálida de su hijo. Mirándolo con la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes azules—Sí tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor, no estarías ahora aquí, esperando que Lucius no quemará tus retratos. Son hermosos, has mejorado mucho.

Tragó grueso, mirándola con algo de pena. No era culpa de su madre y las malas decisiones de su padre. No podía esperar que él escuchara a su esposa, después de todo, las peleas se volvían más constantes con el tiempo. Resonando las palabras hirientes y amenazantes que quedaban en el aire, esperando a ser cobradas. Nadie quería eso, sin embargo, el huir no era una opción realmente. ¿Qué sería de ellos? La soledad se encontraba al acecho de cada uno, la familia parecía quebrarse lentamente con el pasar de los días junto a las leves murmuraciones que seguramente serían más frecuentes dentro de algunos años.

—Está bien, no debes preocuparte por eso, yo-

—Nunca he querido esto para ti, no obstante, Lucius tiene demasiado miedo y-

—En serio, madre, no debes preocuparte. Saldremos de está y será todo como antes—prometió con una calma que aparentemente no sentía.

Tomando la mano de su madre y colocándola sobre su mejilla sonrió levemente antes de escuchar las puertas del estudio abrirse de par en par, mostrando a su padre furioso. La última expresión de Lucius Malfoy, que se desvaneció entre el bullicio y las risas del gran comedor.

Otro año en Hogwarts que volvía a comenzar ante sus ojos.

Justo delante de ella, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin con su mano derecha apoyada en el mentón como sinónimo de aburrimiento, lanzando comentarios venenosos hacia los pequeños estudiantes que ingresaban a Gryffindor, mencionando que seguramente serían "sangre sucias". En ese momento seguramente habría lanzado un par de insultos al recuerdo, por esa actitud, preguntándose una y otra vez como fue posible que una persona como él haya llegado al punto de ser prefecto, sin embargo, a esas alturas y por todo lo recorrido ya no era capaz de juzgar al verdadero Malfoy.

Mirándolo con más detenimiento observa sus ojos grises carentes de brillo a pesar de la supuesta sonrisa que adorna su rostro, una máscara excelente para disimular el dolor de sus corazón, ocultando sus sentimientos para el mundo, tratando de olvidar lo que alguna vez fue importante para él para centrarse en lo que su padre y Voldemort esperaban: la destrucción total de Draco Malfoy, para sobrevivir a una guerra que se aproximaba con rapidez. La verdad que estaba delante de las narices de todo el mundo pero que solo unos pocos fueron capaces de reconocer, como su antiguo director Dumbledore, que en ese momento se veía vigilado estrictamente por esa mujer de vestimenta rosa pero con el corazón tan oscuro que seguramente se estaría descomponiendo por dentro, que a pesar de un jardín de flores, sería imposible ocultar el olor.

Mientras que el escenario cambia nuevamente se pierde en sus recuerdos de esa época oscura en la que sentía que la maldad avanzaba y nunca tendría un fin, cuando parecía que todo lo que hacían se volvía cada vez más en su contra, dejando que el fuerte sonido de las puertas abriéndose la despertaran del transe en que se había sumergido. Tenía que recordar también desde su punto de vista y no olvidar, a pesar de que sabía debía estar de mente abierta y ver más allá de lo que todo el mundo decía, ya que había descubierto que las apariencias cambiaban conforme a una necesidad de sobrevivir y que las personas podrían tener unos antifaces tan perfectos, que ocultaban y mostraban un rostro totalmente distorsionado al de la realidad.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, aquél día en que Umbridge descubrió su ejército para luchar contra Voldemort, contra las injusticias. Y a pesar de ser sólo unos estudiantes ya tenían la valentía de salir a pelear por lo justo aunque los castigos fueran cada vez peores como resultado del poder que el lado oscuro tenía sobre el mundo mágico. Mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a perder su color, desapareciendo lentamente para sumergirlos en una oscuridad total, escuchaba sólo los terribles insultos, la voz de Harry a lo lejos y palabras demasiado fuertes para su gusto. Ese momento parecía ser el reflejo de las emociones de Draco cuando su padre fue acusado de traición por el Ministerio y fue juzgado y encarcelado, avecinando el castigo de Voldemort para su familia y la única manera de poder expresar el miedo que sentía de lo que tocaría vivir.

Un grito por parte de su amigo y el odio en el diálogo de Malfoy después de conseguir una pequeña venganza...

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Lo sabía: la historia aún seguía y no se sentía realmente preparada para ver lo siguiente. Recordar el dolor que vivieron en la guerra, la angustia, los gritos y el miedo de la gente. Aunque debía seguir. Seguía la marca de su brazo y conocer el otro lado del cristal.

La tenue luz que salía por una pequeña puerta, a pesar de la oscuridad, la guiarán para llegar al nuevo escenario; en está ocasión, Draco Malfoy sentado delante de su escritorio con el ceño notablemente fruncido y una carta entre sus manos. El aviso de que la guerra estaría a punto de comenzar y una de sus primeras víctimas sería él, para luchar por una causa que nunca sintió suya.

Observando cada uno de sus movimientos, lo vio levantarse de la silla para ir hacía la ventana, en la cual se reflejaba el lago negro que esa noche se movía con violencia gracias a la tormenta afuera del castillo, siendo casi la réplica en pintura de lo que sentía Draco Malfoy en ese momento en su corazón. Eliminando la distancia que había entre ella y el escritorio con la carta de la señora Malfoy, se dispuso a leer con detenimiento las palabras de ella sobre el papel, comenzando por una disculpa y la explicación interminable de que en realidad no era lo que en verdad deseaba para él.

Su único hijo.

Dándose la oportunidad de mirar nuevamente al destinatario de aquella carta, escuchó el fuerte sonido de un trueno y su luz reflejada en la ventana antes de que todo volviera a la oscuridad nuevamente. Sintiendo el frío recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud, dio dos pasos a ciegas tratando de buscar algo, pero fue en vano. Sólo un grito que le calo en los huesos la hizo retroceder para escuchar a continuación de manera consecutiva unas risas llenas de maldad acompañadas de los gritos que lentamente se apagaban con las palabras de una mujer.

Aquella voz tan reconocida, la misma que nunca la permitiría olvidar uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

—¡Levántate Draco! ¿Cómo puede tu hijo ser tan débil, Cissy? Lo consientes demasiado— escuchó a lo lejos, divisando una tenue luz por debajo de la puerta. Sin embargo no era realmente capaz de… ir, a pesar de estar sumergida en unos recuerdos, de saber que nadie podría tocarla y que las sensaciones que percibía su cuerpo eran sólo manifestaciones de los sentimientos de Malfoy.

Volver a esa época tan oscura que tanto les había quitado era revivir todo sus miedos que había decidido enterrar.

—Fue una sensación horrible—murmuró una voz a su lado, sobresaltándola.

Era el Malfoy actual, que después de tantos episodios, volvía a aparecer como si nada.

¿Dónde quedaba supuestamente la guía que iba a otorgarle?

—Creí que iba a morir en ese momento, pero no, todo fue de mal en peor desde ahí. Hubiera deseado que mi tía en uno de sus ataques de locura me hubiera lanzado un Avada Kedavra para evitar todo esto, para que mis sentimientos no hubieran ido más allá y terminaran conmigo lentamente. Prefiero esa muerte rápida a estos años que parecen perderse en el tiempo.

Terminó revelando a su versión joven tirado en el suelo de su casa, el mismo lugar donde Bellatrix la había torturado. Sus cabellos platinados desordenados, su piel más pálida de lo normal, labios resecos y los ojos grises perdidos en un punto muerto. Agotado de todas las maneras posibles.

Escuchando nuevamente la maldición, vio un último esfuerzo por parte de Malfoy para levantarse del suelo. Vestido de traje negro, los brazos temblando de dolor al igual que sus piernas.

Sucio. Un aspecto tan diferente al chico que siempre vio en el colegio.

La cara demacrada con notables ojeras adornando el contorno de sus ojos. Tan similar a su madre, que a unos metros de él se paraba con el rostro lleno de miedo y preocupación.

—No comprendo, Draco. Juegas quidditch y los malditos hechizos los haces a la perfección . ¿Por qué no te levantas? No es nada en comparación a lo que podría sucederte con el Lord y-

—Por favor Bella, no sigas que-

—¡Cállate! Esto es por culpa del inútil de tu esposo, Cissy. Tú hijo debe limpiar su apellido ante el Lord o todos ustedes serán asesinados ¿Qué prefieres?

Había sido la última pregunta de Bellatrix antes de lanzar otro par de _Crucios_ que dejaron en la inconsciencia a Draco. Y los gritos de su madre, llamándolo desesperadamente... todo era para sobrevivir a la guerra, oscura como la noche que se alzaba nuevamente sobre ambos, junto al olor de la sangre en el aire y los gritos de dolor pidiendo clemencia que nunca llegarían.

Ahí estaba finalmente la guerra.

Arrastrada involuntariamente por un enorme pasillo de la que era seguramente la Mansión Malfoy, hasta el mismo maldito salón. En medio de todos, una cabellera rubia y tez blanca miraban sin emoción a su antiguo profesor de estudios muggles, Charity Burbage, tirado en el suelo con signos de tortura en su cuerpo tembloroso, la piel más blanca de lo normal, sus ropas rasgadas y la apariencia completamente sucia, sinónimo de prisionero que sería próximamente ejecutado.

—Creo que sabe la razón de su cómoda estancia en esta Mansión, Señor Burbage, y por consideración a usted, haré que uno de sus antiguos estudiantes lo mate. Como advertencia para el mundo mágico y para evaluar que tan lejos puede llegar el joven Malfoy—rio un poco, seguido por sus seguidores, a excepción de los Malfoy, que callaron al tiempo al ver que su señor volvería a hablar—¿Desea expresar algunas palabras?—preguntó mirándolo con burla, esperando unos minutos con paciencia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini—Bueno, por su silencio continuaremos. Joven Malfoy, puede comenzar con el espectáculo.

Eliminando un poco más la distancia que los separaba, Malfoy alzó su varita contra el pobre hombre, murmurando un leve cruciatus que desencadenó una serie de gritos llenando la habitación, erizando completamente su piel sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

¿Por qué había sido tan injusto? Tantas cosas que hacer, tantas personas inocentes involucradas en una guerra absurda.

—Joven Malfoy ¿Acaso Bellatrix no le enseño a lanzar cruciatus mejores?—escupió con un poco de enojo. Haciendo que la fuerza sobre su varita aumentara, marcando sus venas y repitiendo nuevamente la maldición con más fuerza para satisfacción de Voldemort, vio al pobre hombre en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, la boca expulsando saliva retorciéndose de dolor para el placer de otros.

—Mátalo, Draco. Sus gritos ya me molestan—fueron las únicas palabras de Voldemort, para que el sufrimiento del profesor Burbage terminara con un rayo verde golpeando de pleno en su pecho, apagando su voz finalmente.

La risa de Voldemort y una felicitación antes de marcharse junto a los demás asistentes fue lo último que escucho Draco Malfoy, dejándolo parado en medio de la sala mirando el cuerpo inerte en compañía de su madre que tenía un leve temblor en sus manos. Acompañando a su hijo a la habitación lo dejó para descansar, permitiendo que por fin en su soledad el Slytherin bloqueara la puerta y caminara como peso muerto hasta la ventana.

Era de noche con una luna llena en lo alto del cielo estrellado. Otra que pasaría sin dormir.

Observaron con detenimiento como se tomaba la cabeza con las manos con su mirada perdida, pidiendo entre pequeños susurros a las sombras que por favor lo dejarán de atormentar ya que no podía seguir así o dentro de poco enloquecería...

—No podía dormir, no podía comer. Fue una época asquerosa, nada de lo que viví se parecía a lo que me imaginé que podría llegar a suceder. El día de la iniciación fue lo que marcó mi vida por completo, esta maldita marca en mi brazo me hace recordar y sentir las sombras que antes me atormentaban día y noche, sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer cuando la vida de mis padres estaba en mis manos? Ahí, en medio de toda oscuridad en la que me veo rodeado, era un simple salvadidas. Aún después de tantos años cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo me devuelvo al simple estudiante con la piel más pálida de lo normal y las ojeras en el contorno de mis ojos por las noches en vela. Las palabras de Voldemort se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, por eso no podía fallar... por eso todos mis recuerdos felices fueron guardados en un cajón dentro de mí, para sobrevivir y ver lo poco que restaba después de que todo terminará. Sin embargo, es sólo el comienzo de una pesadilla— murmuró escuchando a lo lejos el nombre de Thorfinn Rowle por parte de Voldemort, el nombre de Draco y después gritos que se perdieron entre el sonido de las gotas de agua que comenzaba a inundar sus oídos mientras veía una secuencia de imágenes de Malfoy amenazando a Borgin, el dueño de Borgin y Burkes, mostrando a éste la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, la respuesta a lo que antes había preguntando a ese viejo, y finalmente, el sonido más claro que la hizo caer en cuenta que habían vuelto a Hogwarts, más especificamente en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

El rostro del Slytherin reflejado en el espejo, empapado y confundido. Triste, desesperado porque nada de lo que hace está bien. Las palabras del fantasma dedicadas a él, que sólo lo hacían perder más la cabeza:

«_... él es sensible, la gente lo intimida también, y él se siente solo y no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, ¡y él no tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos y llorar! _»

Cantaba recordándole que era humano, que a pesar de la tarea que carga sobre sus hombros seguía siendo un adolecente atrapado sin poder decidir. Luego, el grito de Harry y una pequeña batalla que dejó como resultado a Malfoy tirado sobre el suelo inundando cubierto de sangre.

—Tantas cosas salieron mal ese año, tantas cosas que me gustaría olvidar y dejar a un lado. Pero es imposible, me seguirá persiguiendo toda mi vida, recordándome porque no puedo ser feliz, haciéndome entender las razones del destino para jugar conmigo de esta manera y el hecho de enamorarme de ella y no poder tenerla es uno de los castigos más grandes_... -_susurró suavemente, antes de que todo volviera a cambiar. Dejando que el frío viento rozara su piel, presintiendo el miedo en el aire y la señal de peligro, su respiración volviéndose cada vez más pesada a pesar de estar en un simple recuerdo.

Algo demasiado oscuro venía en camino y no podría cambiar nada.

Dejando escapar un poco del aire contenido en sus pulmones, observó como lentamente un Draco más joven tomaba forma delante de ella junto a Dumbledore, mirando cómo sus manos le temblablan violentamente,el rostro marcado por el miedo y la frustración, y la confusión en sus pensamientos en torno a las decisiones que debía tomar y sobre las cuales dependía su vida y la de su familia.

A pesar de estar unos metros alejada de él parecía poder escuchar sus pensamientos y los latidos de su corazón. Era ahora o nunca, pensó observando sus temores cobrar vida delante de él obligándole a actuar egoístamente para sobrevivir.

_«Draco... años atrás, conocí a un chico, que tomó todas las decisiones equivocadas... por favor, déjame ayudarte...» _

Aquellas habían sido las palabras pronunciadas por Dumbledore, tan tranquilo a pesar de conocer perfectamente la situación. Seguido por los gritos de Draco, sus palabras reflejaron el temor que sentía por las amenazas constantes, dejando la máscara que había sostenido todo los días para el mundo permitiendo salir al verdadero Malfoy.

_« —Usted no lo entiende, nadie lo hará. La tranquilidad de saber que mis padres estarán bien, que aún no moriré. Si no lo mato, yo seré el que ocupe su lugar, no puedo permitir eso en este momento... »_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de la conversación, siendo interrumpida por el Draco actual que parecía tener una mirada triste. Le había afectado tanto ese momento de su vida, el cambio de lo que había sido y todo el infierno que tuvo que recorrer para poder llegar a ese punto, que aún así no comprendía todas las enseñanzas que le habían impartido.

Cuestionándose con más frecuencia las razones por las que él tenía que estar en ese lugar, haciendo algo que realmente no deseaba.

Siguiendo las órdenes de un sujeto que estaba por debajo de él...

—Odié cada segundo de esa noche y los días siguiente, parecía que nada iba a tener fin. Las palabras de ese viejo director resonaban en mi mente y parecían estar aliadas a esas sombras que me hacían recordar cada grito, cada mirada que pedía en silencio ayuda para que no los mataran; todo el infierno que vivía me había quitado el sueño. Las ganas de vivir se extinguían con cada misión. Si no hubiese sido por esas promesas hechas seguramente hubiera terminado todo hace mucho y no habría nada que ver en este momento - murmuró quedamente, mirando el recuerdo que parecía empezar a quebrarse lentamente, distorsionando el escenario. Ver a Bellatrix detrás de su sobrino mirando con burla al viejo director, marcando las ansias asesinas en sus orbes, riendo del poco tiempo que le quedaba y en conocimiento de que no podía hacer nada. Desarmado por un simple estudiante controlado por el miedo que ejercía su señor. La supuesta grandeza que intimidaba al mundo y lo hacía caer delante de sus pies.

A continuación, los demás mortifagos destinados a la misión entraron rápidamente esperando al cumplimiento de las órdenes. No obstante, mientras los segundos corrían con prisa, Draco era presionado sin poder mover ni un músculo, sintiendo las palabras atragantarse en su garganta por el miedo y la culpa. No era una asesino, nada podría resolverse después de eso, y antes de percatarse, unas rápidas palabras y el rayo verde que atravesó la torre cayó en el pecho de Dumbledore empujándolo al vacío mientras los culpables huían de la escena, encabezados por Snape quién arrastraba a Draco.

Ya todo había terminado, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos que atravesaron a ambos dejándolos en la oscuridad, escuchando solo la lluvia que caía con fuerza, ajenos al resto del mundo.

Giró sobre su eje buscando una pista de su nueva localización, oyendo los pasos acelerados sobre el suelo que urgían por llegar a ellos. –Tacones- pensó Hermione, escuchando el golpeteo peculiar del caminar femenino, revelando segundos después una pequeña luz al otro extremo y la figura de una mujer alta y de porte aristocrático.

—Draco—la escuchó susurrar lentamente, cerrando la puerta con seguro y caminando hacía el mencionado que parecía perdido entre tanta oscuridad.

Jalando una pesadas cortinas para revelar la tormenta que tomaba lugar afuera de la mansión, lo vio sentando con la mirada perdida y en una pose relajada —Hijo...

— Estoy bien madre, no debes preocuparte—la miró por unos segundos antes de dirigir sus orbes a la ventanas, deseando perderse en la oscuridad, tratando de comprender qué estaba sucediendo con su vida y de qué manera valía la pena seguir ahí.

—Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo—se acercó preocupada, mirando con la tristeza reflejado en sus orbes azules.

—Es curioso la definición de tiempo, madre. La verdad yo lo siento como si fuese ayer, cada cosa que me ha tocado vivir en este infierno se repite a cada minuto en mi cabeza. Siento sus miradas, las palabras en su último aliento de vida, y es como si pudiera ver sus cuerpos caer delante de mí, uno a uno. Cada segundo que pasa me cuestiono cuando es que terminará todo esto. Sé qué es lo que deseas decirme acerca del Ministerio y el fortalecimiento de Voldemort. Tengo presente que están buscando a Potter, Weasley y Granger, además de lo que hacen con los hijos de muggles, pero entonces nos mantienen encerrados en este maldito lugar por lo que no fui capaz de hacer, aunque sinceramente no sé si debo arrepentirme por eso.

Confesó confuso ante todo lo que aparecía en su mente como una lista perfectamente organizada, rozando con delicadeza el vidrio de la ventana. Frío por la lluvia, apoyó su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Ojalá pudiera olvidar y evaporarse.

—Pronto terminará todo.

—¿Qué será de nosotros? Sí gana Voldemort todos estarán condenados, si gana Potter pasaremos el resto de nuestras vida en Azkaban o seremos condenados al beso del dementor. Sinceramente no sé cuál sería la mejor opción. Seguramente la segundo, para evitar toda la vergüenza social, olvidar y ser libre por fin — Terminó de hablar dando un largo suspiró, mirando la ventana de su habitación mientras que el recuerdo parecía moverse de un momento a otro a toda velocidad, observando cómo caminaba de un lugar para otro, y junto a los diferente días que pasaban ante sus ojos podría decirse que era la copia exacta de una de esas películas muggles. Casi avisaba que durante mucho tiempo las cosas parecían no haber cambiado, la rutina que marcaba al protagonista y que era la vida tan monótona y aburrida como intentaban describir, resaltando la soledad que abrumaba su vida e intentaba ahogarlos en esas sensaciones que azotaban sin piedad buscando su caída, para tomar su alma y dejarlo a la deriva.

Verlo delante de ella, de esa manera, construyendo una armadura para protegerse del mundo y salvar un poco de lo que quedaba, ocultando lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos le hacían pensar acerca del gran daño al mundo mágico.

Ya nadie sería igual, nunca.

Dando un paso al frente, mientras todo se volvía negro a su alrededor nuevamente y el aire de antes se volvía cada vez más denso y frío, escuchó un grito. Retrocediendo a sus propios recuerdos que parecían conectados con los de Malfoy se vio tirada en el suelo de la mansión Malfoy con los brazos extendidos y sufriendo la tortura que le estaba aplicando Bellatrix.

Los gritos que lentamente volvían a revivir sus temores, el dolor de que aquel día y el tatuaje sobre su piel que nunca olvidará, y a lo lejos, la voces de sus amigos y la risa llena de gozo de esa mujer a costa de su sufrimiento.

—Odiaré este momento cada día de mi vida, me odiaré a mi mismo por el resto de mi existencia. No podía hacer nada ¿Cómo me podría merecerla ahora? Dímelo. Cada vez que abro los ojos y la veo tirada en ese suelo mugriento, con los brazos extendidos pidiendo ayuda con sus orbes chocolate empañadas por las lágrimas y yo a uno cuántos metros sin poder moverme. A pesar de que mi madre me detuvo, debí ignorar su callada advertencia y haber alejado a mi tía de ella. Para evitar que ella también se rompiera como nosotros—susurró perdido, dando unos pasos más cerca sin despegar sus ojos grises de su pasado, mientras que ella veía a Malfoy y a su madre, con una mirada de preocupación e impotencia, con la varita extendida mientras Narcisa lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza, evitando cualquier locura.

—.Algunas veces contemplo la idea de que si hubiera hecho algo, si hubiera tenido la valentía de un Gryffindor, ya todo sería diferente. Tal vez hubiera matado a Bellatrix, tal vez los cuatro hubiéramos muerto, pero son solo ideas de aguas pasadas. Y aunque no sea de mi agrado total y futuro, es bueno saber por un lado que es feliz y puede gozar de una vida tranquila— dijo agachándose, estirando su mano derecha para tratar de tocar su mejilla aunque a tan solo unos centímetros su cuerpo en el suelo se había evaporado en una nube para dar paso a una cantidad de hechizos impresionante, un bando de cada lado y Dobby ayudándolos a escapar dejando a la mayoría de los mortifagos enojados por la victoria que sabían, se había escapado de sus manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las llamas empezaban a consumir todo a su alrededor. - ¿De dónde ha salido todo ese fuego?-, pensó, sintiendo el olor a quemado entrando por su nariz para más tarde ahogar una exclamación al verse suspendida en el aire sobre la sala de los menesteres, donde el antiguo grupo de Malfoy peleaba contra ellos, viendo a Crabbe caer al infierno que se había abierto delante de ellos por un hechizo demasiado poderoso.

—¿Extrañas a tu amigo?—cuestionó sin pensar, sin esperar una respuesta. No obstante, esta llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

—En ocasiones. Murió por una guerra sin sentido, siguiendo órdenes de un demente.

—Siempre será así, siempre morirán inocentes cuándo las causas son cada vez más ridículas.

—Sí, siempre tendrán que pagar algunos por cosas que hacen los demás. Al igual que podemos ser salvados por la persona menos esperada—susurró viendo a Harry subirlo a su escoba y sacarlos.

A continuación pasaron imágenes a toda velocidad que apenas pudo analizar, pero la que más notó fue la de un rubio lleno de suciedad entre el grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts que veían a Voldemort celebrar delante de él la supuesta victoria por haber asesinado por fin a Harry Potter.

—En algunas ocasiones aún siento su voz llamándome como esa vez, desde el otro extremo, con un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo y las miradas de todos en mí. Recuerdo a mis padres con los rostros llenos de preocupación; sus brazos estirados vacilantes sobre mencionar alguna palabra para acatar las órdenes que Voldemort me entregaba. Tenía mi boca reseca; el miedo estaba tomando control nuevamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya no quería volver, estaba bien al lado de ellos pero… pero… no quería morir. Después de tantas cosas comencé a valorar más el significado de vida. Deseaba volver a hacer lo que me gustaba, sin presiones—explicó, mientras los últimos minutos de la guerra pasaba delante de ellos.

Los minutos más críticos que marcarían definitivamente el mundo mágico. Lo que regalaría la paz o dejaría que se consumiera todo con su maldad y se perdiera lentamente, dejando seguramente para el final las cenizas de lo que algún día fue, borrando los sueños que muchos hubieran tenido y matando toda esperanza, aunque, las risas y lágrimas que podía empezar a ver desde su lugar hacían que su corazón saltara nuevamente de alegría, sintiendo la paz inundar todo su cuerpo al saber que ya todo había terminado y que por fin podían pasar una noche tranquila, sin huir de nada y listos para esperar a la mañana brillante como el futuro que se avecinaban.

—Aunque muchos no lo creen, cuándo Potter logró matar a Voldermort, sentí como el peso sobre mis hombros se iba desvaneciendo al igual que el miedo de todo el mundo. Por fin pude ser libre. Cada vez que cierro los ojos y visualizo aquel día donde con caras llenas de suciedad y la ropa manchada, alguna rota, alcancé a ver que todos somos iguales y por fin acepté con libertad quién soy, lo que significa cada persona en mi vida—murmuró distraído, cerrando los ojos grises para escucha la risa de todos, mientras a lo lejos se veía a la familia Malfoy caminando entre los escombros para disfrutar un poco de la libertad antes de empezar la próxima partida, donde debían enfrentar a la ley mágica.

Durante la última mirada a la versión joven de Draco se encontró con sus ojos grises que parecían poder verla después de todo este tiempo, entre los recuerdos, con una disculpa silenciosa mientras de nuevo saltaba a otro tiempo. Un último recuerdo de aquella época oscura que por fin había tenido final, escuchando los insultos y murmullos impregnados con el desprecio en su voz.

La tenue luz que marcaba el comienzo de la nueva era. Los sonidos de la gente moviéndose de un lado para otro, trayendo y llevando objetos para la reconstrucción del callejón Diagon. Odio en el ambiente al ver a la versión de Malfoy pasar entre la multitud, algunos que parecen tornarse más agresivos intentando lanzar objetos a su persona con el fin de lastimarle. Ciegos que en realidad no se dan cuenta de que él también es un joven que no tuvo la opción de elegir, otra simple víctima de las tantas que se vieron obligados a participar y ser sometidos por el miedo, 1unque eso no importara. Después de todo, era del bando enemigo y parecía ser lo que nunca se borraría de la memoria de ellos.

—En ese momento, entre tantos insultos, no me sentí agobiado, para ser sincero. Me los merecía, pero me hubiera gustado saber que hubieran hecho ellos ¿Qué decisión tomarían? Es fácil juzgar cuando no ves el otro lado de la moneda. Durante ese trayecto, y los días siguientes, me di cuenta que los magos son tan superficiales como los muggles, que las apariencias se deterioran y caen, reemplazados por las acciones que tomaba cada uno. Además de eso, después de tanto tiempo de no haber creído en el amor, desde ese momento comencé a entender una parte de su poder, el cuál puede ser tan grande como para salvar a una persona. La historia de Potter es un hecho, al igual que el amor de mis padres. Sabes que mi madre le mintió al Lord con respecto a la muerte de Potter, todo lo que hicieron fue luchando para sobrevivir, y sin importar qué, siempre estaré ahí, por más señalamientos que en estos momentos o en un futuro se presenten—explicó por último, dejando que la oscuridad los rodeará nuevamente.

Mientras eran trasladados a otro escenario, vio a Narcissa Malfoy abrazar a su hijo, quién parecía tener la mirada perdida en la ventana de su habitación la cual daba a un paisaje maravilloso, con el sol radiante en el cielo y un pergamino entre sus manos con un retrato al carbón...era_ ella_.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_¡Yeih! terminamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado ¿qué les ha parecido? Qué creen que pase en los próximos capítulos. Ya dentro de poco también se terminará, se puede decir que la cuenta regresiva acaba de comenzar. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense__, un beso. _

_Zhang. _


	11. Dolor

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_*sale de la cueva* ¡Hola! A mis amados lectores ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? Sé que no tengo perdón y debería irme a Azkaban por la demorá...no me lanzen ningún maleficio. Aquí esta la continuación, tarde pero mejor que nunca ¿verdad? Por ahí vi que recomendaron el fic en una página Dramione! Muchas gracias :D también he recibido notificaciones de varias personitas nuevas en nuestras filas...no teman, aquí no mordemos-mucho- Espero que les guste como va la historia, aunque ya falta poco para que concluya._

_Denle un aplauso a: _**_Melrosse_**_, mi beta. Sin ella, esta vaga xDD Seguramente no tendría estas locuras que traerles en algunos lapsos de tiempo. Se merece su reconomiento. Tener que leer mis horrores, antes de traerles algo también es cómplice de mi crueldad hahahah._

_Para no molestar más, a leer se ha dicho (?) Nos vemos abajo :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible __solo en__ Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 11. Dolor

_"Intenté ahogar mis dolores, pero ellos aprendieron a nadar"—Frida Kahlo_

.

.

.

Conteniendo aún la respiración después del último escenario parpadeó varias veces seguidas dándose cuenta que ya no están en Londres. La sensación diferente, el olor en el aire y el frío que soplaba dentro de la casa. Podía ver el sol radiante en lo más alto del cielo a través de la ventana, pero la mansión parecía estar en un estado diferente. Sentía el corazón aprisionado, con esa sensación de nostalgia oprimiendo en el fondo sin conocer muy bien la razón y juraría que la tristeza era casi palpable, seguramente gracias a eso parecía estar en medio de un invierno.

Ya no había gritos, ni ruegos silenciosos o puertas azotándose, tan tranquilo como si nadie estuviera en la casa. Dio algunos pasos de manera tentativa, esperando que sucediera algo aunque fue en vano. Lanzando un pequeño suspiro buscó con la mirada a su supuesto guía encontrándolo delante de la gran ventana que daba hacía el jardín. Parecía tan grande que no podía observar el final de este. Lo vio dar un giro sobre sí, caminando sin prisa hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y perderse entre uno de los pasillos llegando hasta el balcón, encontrándose con su madre y la versión más joven de él, mientras seguramente tomaban el té de la tarde.

La sonrisa triste que formó el Draco joven frente a un comentario de su adorada madre quien parecía estar más preocupada por él que cualquier otra cosa. Ella también lo podía ver, a pesar de la poca interacción que existía con la realidad, el aire tan deprimente que destilaba la hacía acongojarse. Estaba ahí sentado, con su porte aristocrático y modales demasiado refinados, pero el aire, distante y solitario, era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Caíste en depresión?—preguntó sin poder cambiar sus palabras, percatándose de lo grosera que había sido su pregunta.

—No—respondió cortante, caminando sin prisas hasta su pasado.

—¿Entonces?—volvió a preguntar, siguiendo sus pasos.

—Creo que no ha trascurrido ni un mes desde que había llegado a Francia, después de los juicios habíamos huido de Londres para olvidar e intentar buscar aquella tranquilidad que nos fue arrebatada. Las noches en vela que aún persistieron con los años junto a las pesadillas fueron imposibles de vencer, y en ese momento eran la cúspide, estaba todo tan resiente que mover cualquier cosa en ese pasado habría sido un desastre. Nos habíamos vuelto sombras que caminaban, todo lo que hacíamos era lejos de la sociedad mágica—murmuró más para sí mismo que cualquier otra cosa, acercándose más a su madre quien parecía tener el corazón roto viendo a su hijo sufrir, a pesar de lo que todos podrían decir, ella lo amaba más que a nadie.

—Draco-

—Estoy bien madre, iré a mi habitación. Espero que pronto podamos volver a Londres a ver a mi padre; cualquier novedad puedes decirle a un elfo que me busque—cortó sonriendo, aunque era una felicidad falsa. Los ojos grises vacíos que estaban nublados por la tristeza. Nunca lo admitiría como buen Malfoy y podría apostar que moriría con ese dolor de ser necesario.

Lo observó atravesar todo el salón dejando a su madre sola con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Sus ojos chocolate siguieron sin prisa la mano de la mujer, quien miraba detenidamente el encabezado del Profeta _"__El amor revelado, en medio de la guerra." _Con una foto mágica de Ron y ella, mirándose tan cerca que juraba sus labios se podrían tocar. Y la verdad es que él estuvo a punto de besarla, si no fuera por esa pequeña amenaza de ella... El Weasley era un imprudente y, en esa época, amaba toda la atención que le era otorga uno de los grandes héroes de la guerra.

—Es una foto patética y repugnante, eso nunca cambiará—expresó sin gana el rubio detrás de ella.

—No lo creo...

—Lo es, aún me acuerdo de lo poco romántico que es ese pobretón. _El primer beso en medio de la guerra—_recitó mirando al cielo azul, esperando que la lluvia saliera para borrar los recuerdos pero no llegó—Lo pudo haber hecho mejor, un ambiente más de ella y no cuando estén a punto de matarlos...

—Bueno, al parecer sabes mucho de este tipo de cosas. Así que dime si teóricamente tuvieran su primer beso ¿en dónde se lo darías?—preguntó curiosa.

—En su cuarto, cuando este dormida.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué tiene de romántico eso? Ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta que ha sido besada y dices que Ron es poco romántico—bufó agitando sus manos para olvidar esa respuesta tan idiota.

—De esa manera no hay índice de rechazo y además, cuando la luna está llena, la estaría bañando en su luz. ¿Acaso las chicas no quieren un beso bajo la luna?

—Por Merlín, estar encerrado tanto tiempo realmente te está afectando—murmuró por lo bajo, siendo ignorado por Draco Malfoy que comenzaba a moverse nuevamente hacia un lugar de la casa.

Lo siguió sin prisa, admirando los detalles de la mansión favorita de los Malfoy. No obstante, todo a su alrededor comenzó a transformarse. La luz del sol desapareció de las ventanas y la lluvia tomó su lugar, el cielo lloraba incansablemente toda la sangre derramada, las vidas y los sueños asesinados a manos de ideas sin fundamentos... Los horres que nadie quería vivir, y ahora eran dueños de las pesadillas que parecían nunca tener fin. Los pequeños murmullos que lentamente se intensifican, aunque siente en el aire la parte que falta... el cambio que dejó la guerra, esa parte de cada uno que se llevó con ella para no volver.

Ya todos eran más grandes, más cercanos al mundo real y a los horrores del hombre. Muerte y destrucción que afectó a cada uno de alguna manera y, a pesar de intentar olvidar, sería la sombra que les acompañaría de por vida.

Subieron unas enormes escaleras hasta el segundo piso, las paredes oscuras y el aire solitario de la mansión se cernía sobre ellos a cada silencioso paso que daban hasta escuchar la voz de la señora Malfoy, viendo su postura elegante a unas habitaciones de su posición.

—Draco, ¿Estás seguro que quieres asistir?— preguntó Narcissa preocupada desde la puerta de la habitación de su único hijo.

—Sí madre, además me han nombrado premio anual. Me gustaría terminar con mi educación mágica—respondió, mirando con demasiada atención las cosas que había en su baúl.

—¿No será por esa chica, Draco?—interrumpió su madre, segura.

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, madre?-

—Sé que es por eso, no tienes porque mentirme. Sólo no te hagas ilusiones.

—Soy un Malfoy y acepto la realidad como es—susurró por lo bajo, moviendo distraídamente las camisas ignorando la mirada de pena que dedicaba su madre. Ella sabía tan bien como él que era imposible y era la silenciosa advertencia demostrando su apoyo incondicional.

—Lo siento, Draco—fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Narcissa Malfoy antes de que su voz se viera opacada por la de la directora McGonagall resonante en todo el comedor, anunciando a los premios anuales de ese período escolar, revelando ante ellos la apertura del año con las mesas rebosantes de comida y las velas en el cielo.

Miró un poco confundida, aún con el corazón perdido, todo parecía tan irreal. No obstante, la mención de su nombre provocó que volviera a la realidad escuchando con atención el estallido de adulaciones ensordecedoras a comparación de los insultos lanzados a Draco Malfoy, quién parecía inmune ante cualquier comentario. Sentado en la mesa de su respectiva casa, escuchando de vez en cuando el odio de los miembros hacía su persona, era curioso, ya que después de todo cada uno de ellos conocía tan bien como él, los horrores de ser un mortífago, habían vivido en carne propia el miedo infundado a sus familias, los castigos implementados por Voldemort y sus seguidores.

¿Qué eran ellos ahora? ¿A qué se resumía todas las supuestas creencias que les enseñaban desde pequeños? Lo podría describir como palabras pequeñas que alzaban un muro e impedían conocer a otro, les había dando un trono que en realidad no tenían, condenados a vivir bajo una apariencia, esperando la aprobación de todos, actuando no por convicción sino por conveniencia.

Buscó al Malfoy actual con su mirada, y a diferencia de hace mucho tiempo atrás, después de la última escena vista en la mansión no le sorprendió encontrarlo sentado al lado de su recuerdo. Lanzando un pequeño suspiro siguió mirando con detenimiento el grupo de estudiantes que había quedado después de la guerra... Sus rostros tratando de reflejar una felicidad que aún seguían buscando. No obstante, un rostro muy diferente entre todos llamó su atención. Draco Malfoy a pesar de estar enfrentando cargos por traición, asesinato y demás crímenes, parecía tranquilo en su lugar. Ignorar su entorno y ver desde la distancia a Hermione Granger...uno de los secretos mejor guardados, tratando de descifrar después de todo ese tiempo en que momento había caído completamente y preguntándose si en algún momento se lo diría ¿tendría el valor?

La verdad es que sabía que nunca lo haría de ser posible, ella había conocido esa realidad gracias a un diario, a una posibilidad de que él estuviera muerto. Y sinceramente, si hace unos años atrás el se hubiera acercado a ella buscando unas segundas intenciones, seguramente lo tomaría como un juego. Las palabras que nunca podían ser borradas, las cosas hechas y los dolores causados. Porque ella no era una máquina, y todas las cosas que habían sido dichas dieron en una parte profunda de ella, trabajo para ser la mejor y demostrar que a pesar de ser una nacida de muggles, podría ser mejor que cualquier sangre pura, mejor que un Malfoy.

Sin embargo, había algo que podría reconocerle, porque ella fue testigo de eso y a pesar de haber vivido algunos años bajo los insultos de los Slytherin, no se podría comparar a que toda la comunidad mágica te señalara con un dedo, te cerraran las puertas e insultaran sin necesidad de tomar un respiro... Desde ese punto entendió que los magos y lo humanos eran iguales en aquellos aspectos, y nada se podría cambiar a pesar de aquellas increíbles habilidades.

—¿Cómo pudiste no caer ante todo lo que te rodeaba?—preguntó sinceramente, caminando hasta él. Analizando la situación, ni siquiera ella podría haber enfrentado todo aquello sola.

—Ya estaba roto por dentro, no podían destruir algo que ya no funcionaba. Lo único que quedaba aún flotando, ella logró mantenerlo a la deriva a pesar de que yo traté de ahogar el dolor.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista?

—¿Cómo actuarías cuando sabes que ya no tienes nada? Sólo intente seguir por mi madre, a pesar de sus cartas y la clara preocupación por mí. Dentro de ella sabía que era lo mejor, sería la única manera para que no me desmoronara por completo.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué pasa con la realidad?

—Estás en ella.

—Son recuerdos, lo que pasó y nunca cambiará. Te aferras a las memorias de algo que ya no tiene arreglo, navegando sobre el dolor—Susurró mirando nuevamente el lugar que parecía desmoronarse lentamente.

—Prefiero un dolor que ya pase, que uno que con cada día se vuelve más soportable. A uno que sé terminará conmigo por completo—murmuró por último antes de que todo estallara como los cristales, dejando pequeños espacios donde los recuerdos tomaban lugar, tantas cosas, peleas, insultos y agresiones de diversas formas que habían dejado a un magullado Draco Malfoy. Provocando que ahogara un gemido.

Sinceramente nunca lo había visto... El odio reflejado en los estudiante de cursos menores que parecían culparle de todo lo que había sucedido, olvidando que él también había sido una víctima sin derecho a elegir lo que deseaba. Arrojando las culpas que no podían cargar y los errores de otros. Pero no había tiempo en el que se defendiera, no existía un golpe dirigido a los chicos que le humillaban ante la escuela sin pensarlo dos veces, porque sabía que era en vano y en su corazón conocía que merecía cada puño, la expiación de sus pecados después de no tener que ir a Azkaban.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquel odio y el rechazo, las sonrisas reales tampoco había desaparecido por completo. Y a lo mejor, había sido una buena decisión tomar su último año donde los profesores le habían dado la oportunidad de interactuar más con ella, pequeñas demostraciones de felicidad que seguramente nadie había notado cuando se lo habían informado, sus conversaciones que muchas veces se enfocaban en ella y sus planes, los cuales se detenían cuando Hermione se percataba, estaba contando su vida personal. Retomar su amistad con Blaise y le lenta aceptación de equipo de Quiddicth, una de sus tantas pasiones.

Pero seguramente, entre tantas cosas, uno de sus días más inolvidables fue durante la cena, en el gran comedor mientras las casas interactuaban entre sí, y la alegría no paraba en el ambiente aunque todo se congeló cuando Hermione Granger caminó hasta la mesa de los Slytherin y se sentó delante de Draco Malfoy, el mortifago. Dejando que la tensión se acumulara entre todas las casas hasta que ella saludo a las dos serpientes como si fuera algo completamente normal. Fue tanta la impresión que el rubio había quedado sin palabras hasta que recibió un pequeño golpe de Blaise a su costado.

_La redención, el perdón, las segundas oportunidades que todos deberían tener, había sido el mensaje aquella noche para los demás, cansada de los insultos y el odio que todos albergaban en sus corazones. Quería hacerlos ver que más allá de todo lo que había pasado, Draco Malfoy era un chico que también estaba buscando poder superar eso ya que después de todo, el había perdido más que cualquiera. _

—Fue increíble, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. Ella se acercó a nosotros por decisión propia y hablamos como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre—murmuró Draco al verla tan sumergida en aquel panel.

—Sonreías.

—Cuando no me veía. Nadie lo notó, solo Blaise. Ese idiota me pidió una explicación que hasta el día aún no tiene.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie entenderá, ni siquiera mi madre lo hace.

No preguntó más, se limitó a ver los demás recuadros: trabajos en clase, pláticas en la biblioteca partidos de Quiddicth y entrenamientos. Todos y cada uno de ellos momentos felices que aún se encontraban en su corazón a pesar de la oscuridad de aquel año. Y muy lejos de todo, con la luz casi intermitente lo vio, un beso.

Los jardines de la escuela, cerca de la torre que habían sido asignados para los premios anuales. Ronald Weasley y ella, fundiéndose en un beso demasiado íntimo, la pasión y la entrega con el otro tan obvia, tan enamorados que se podría ver desde lejos. Mientras permanecían ajenos a unos ojos grises viendo la escena desde su ventana a pesar de querer huir de una realidad que todos gritaban con alegría... un suceso que a él lo estaba matando lentamente. Su sonrisa triste desde el cuarto, sus mejores deseos al saber que él no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Escuchar al Weasley gritar un _"¡Te amo, Hermione Granger!"_ con todas sus fuerzas y luego verlo abrazarla, como si su vida se fuera en ello. Guardándola para él. Mientras que otro también deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarse a una guerra que había sido ganada hace mucho en la que él no tenía derecho alguno de participar. El destino era cruel y despiadado, ya que no había sido solo una vez sino la mayoría de veces en que trataba de huir de esa verdad, se los encontraba expresando al máximo su amor, la entrega con el otro y la atención que él nunca tendría por ella.

A pesar de que él también la quisiera, aunque sus _"Te amo" _fueran en la oscuridad de una habitación, delante de unos dibujos que nadie más vería.

—¿Cómo?-

—El destino es cruel, o seguramente solo me preparaba para lo inevitable. Era de él y yo no podía quitárselo, ella lo quería y estaba feliz. Sin embargo, me permitió tenerla unas horas para mi, aunque Hermione no lo supiera, velaba sus sueños hasta que todo terminara.

—¿Qué?-

Había sido la pregunta, al tiempo que unos gritos opacaban sus palabras e inundaban la habitación. Eran sus gritos, lo reconocía pero ¿Desde cuándo? pensó mirando a su alrededor, la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, era imposible nunca había tenido una pesadilla sobre eso, nadie le había comentado respecto a esa parte y tampoco recordaba despertarse sudorosa en medio de la noche gracias a sus recuerdos de la sangrienta batalla. ¿Era real? O Draco Malfoy ya estaba demasiado confundido para separar lo que en verdad había sucedido.

—¿Desde cuándo?—fue lo único que pregunto, siguiendo rápidamente a ambos Malfoy mientras trataba de encontrar alguna incongruencia con su verdad.

—Me percaté en la primera noche, cuando yo tampoco podía dormir.

—¿No me estarás mintiendo, verdad?—preguntó, sintiendo la mirada llena de odio sobre ella.

—Yo más que nadie, desearía que no fuera verdad—contestó, dirigiendo sus ojos a la Hermione sobre la cama. Removiéndose inquieta y gritando una y otra vez en contra de Bellatrix que no le diría nada, a continuación el silencio sepulcral hasta volverlo insoportable y estallar en gritos de agonía.

Su versión joven con el rostro contraído al percatarse de las sombras que la mantenían agonizante, tan indefensa en esa cama y él sin la valentía suficiente para poder apartar de ella todos aquellos temores, siendo él uno de los causantes principales que le atormentan no podía dar luz, cuando el mismo se estaba hundiendo en la oscuridad. Lo vio acercarse sin prisa hasta la cama, tomando de paso el asiento cerca del escritorio se acomodó a la altura de su pecho, estirando la mano con miedo hacía los cabellos castaños que se encontraban regados sobre la almohada.

Lo miró detenidamente desde atrás, la secuencia lenta de movimientos ante el miedo de lo que podría suceder si ella se levantaba y lo veía ahí, en su recamara. Apretando la mano que iba a tocarla, formando un puño con ella lanzó un leve suspiro, sinónimo de que había estado conteniendo la respiración antes de dejar caer su mano con delicadeza. Escuchando un leve grito por parte de ella, y murmuraciones imperceptibles reviviendo el dolor de aquella noche. Empezó a mover la pálida mano sin prisa, tratando de que de alguna manera él pudiera despejar todo eso que sentía... de que aliviara las sombras que en sueños las perseguían.

Su tía estaba muerta, y por más familia que fuera, así se debería de quedar.

Comenzó a respirar al compás de ella, mirándola como nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlos. Su cara adornada de unas hermosas pecas, su nariz respingada, las pestañas largas y su abundante cabello bajo el tacto. Mordiéndose la lengua para no decir palabra, y tocar más allá de sus rizos chocolate. La vio respirar más tranquila, acomodándose en su cama de una forma relajada como respuesta de que los fantasmas ya se habían ido por ese momento.

—Nott se había dado cuenta, sabes—comentó de la nada, sonriendo con nostalgia—comenzó cuando mis celos ya estaban volviéndose más visibles. Además, como ya viste, la vida me tiene una jugada poco alentadora, verlos no era precisamente mi pasatiempo favorito. Durante esa época hasta ahora me cuestiono lo que hubiera pasado de no ser un Malfoy. Si hubiera sido más valiente, si no fuera mortifago... ¿Tendría una oportunidad? ¿Hubiera muerto?

—¿Se te ocurrió decirle en algún momento?

—No.

—¿No te está matando lo que sientes? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera…?-

—Cada día podía verla y tenía la fortuna de que los profesores me asignaran como su compañero, las largas horas viéndola sentada en la sala común de la torre y las noches donde velo por sus sueños. Fueron un bálsamo para el dolor —susurró lentamente, acercándose hasta la cama y parándose justo a un costado cerca de su versión más joven que aparecía absorto con una supuesta belleza que el admiraba, algo que ella aún no podía ver del todo. ¿Qué clase de amor era esa que profesaba? Parecían tan doloroso que a lo mejor ni ella misma estaba dispuesta a enfrentar.

Se quedó ahí, mirando y analizando. Tratando de entender mientras veía los días y las noches pasar con prisa delante de ella. Parecían casi las mismas escenas todos las noches y se sorprendido viendo más de una vez, como Malfoy susurraba una palabras por lo más abajo mientras poco a poco se atrevía a tocarla más, de una manera tan preciosa que hasta el momento la hacían congelarse.

Sus palabras de ánimo dedicadas a ella, cuando los tiempos no parecían del todo felices. Aún lo tenía tan fresco en su memoria, las peleas con Ronald que más de una vez terminaban de las peores maneras, lastimándose sin miramientos mientras él atacaba sin importancia el amor que ella sentía... culpando a los libros, a ella y su sentido de responsabilidad eran puesto en ocasiones antes que él. Fue en unas de esas ocasiones cuando con el corazón estrujado había llorando hasta quedar dormida, también era una chica, no una simple sabelotodo come libros. La velocidad de todo se había detenido a un ritmo más normal, ver a Malfoy entrar por la puerta de la habitación y sonreír de manera triste, mientras la veía sobre la cama con sus lágrimas empeñando las mejillas rojas por el llanto ya casi borrado.

Lo vio acercase sin prisa, dejando a un lado su pudor como Malfoy se sentó sobre el suelo de la habitación cerca de ella como siempre. Escuchando su respiración lenta, lo observó acariciar sus cabellos con delicadeza, murmurando que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que seguramente en unos días ellos estarían bien de nuevo... porque él lo había visto todo, escuchó los gritos de ambos y vio las lágrimas de ella caer mientras se alejaba en silencio del escenario. Limpiando las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas pecosas coloco su mano sobre la de ella, sonriendo con tranquilidad a pesar de todo.

Los rayos de la luna llena que entraban por la ventana la hacían verse más hermosa de lo que era ante sus ojos. Y para aliviar el dolor de su corazón al verla sufrir, al saber que nunca podría tenerla para él y estar consciente de que esa era la manera más cerca que iba a estar de ella, se atrevió a hacer lo que nunca haría a esas alturas cuando ambos tuvieran que volver a la vida real. Cuando él estuviera sosteniendo un cartel con el nombre de su familia, y traidor.

La besó.

Después de haber robado caricias y momentos, se atrevió a dar un paso más allá. Tocar su boca con la suya, en un tierno contacto. Porque era diferente, tratando de demostrarlo todos los sentimientos que tenía para ella, el dolor que causaba inconscientemente y que a pesar de todo él seguiría ahí para ella siempre que lo necesitara, desde las sombras. Aunque todo aquel perfecto escenario se rompió con una simple palabra _"Ron" _había susurrado entre sueños, luego de una penosa sonrisa, seguramente pensando en un beso con él, en que ya todo estaba arreglado.

Lo miró con detenimiento alejarse de ella y sonreír para sí. Porque lo sabía y aún así no podía evitarlo. No podría evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que los veía, cada noche que la tocaba para calmar sus fantasmas y esa vez, que la besó para intentar guardar algo en su mente, algo que lo dejará resistir un poco más.

—Tú...—señaló el rubio mientras este se encogía de hombros y la ignoraba.

Aún recordaba la pregunta que había hecho, "_—...si teóricamente tuvieran su primer beso ¿en dónde se lo darías?—preguntó curiosa. _

—_En su cuarto, cuando este dormida.—De esa manera no hay índice de rechazo y además, cuando la luna está llena, la estaría bañando en su luz ¿Acaso las chicas no quieren un beso bajo la luna? "_

Le había respondido, pero de alguna manera, si lo fue. Ella había murmurado el nombre de Ronald entre sueños, pero para él era menos doloroso y por lo menos sería un bonito recuerdo como esos cuentos para muggles, donde la princesa se despertaba con el beso de un apuesto príncipe que la amaría para toda su vida.

—¿Qué tal fue después de eso?

—Bien...

—¿Bien?—preguntó confusa, ante la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, mientras él respondía con otro _"Bien" _, se vieron transportados por un momento al salón de posiciones.

—Ten cuidado con eso, Granger. No se lo eches todo sino estropearás la posición—lo escuchó reprenderla ante sus falta de concentración vertiendo lo ingredientes, aquel día estaba más distraída de lo normal. Más ansiosa por las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, sus padres habían vuelto de Australia con ayuda del ministerio y estaban siendo sumergido a un tratamiento para devolverles la memoria que ella les había arrebatado. Estaba feliz. —Se nota que estás ansiosa por algo, pero que no termines castigada por una distracción.

—Gracias, Draco—murmuró sonriente, volviendo a su trabajo. Él tenía razón. Ignorando la pequeña sonrisa de él siguió en su trabajo al tiempo que en el corazón de Malfoy crecía con una pequeña alegría, atesorando ese hermoso momento... una sonrisa y su nombre.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a su habitación en séptimo año, nuevamente él estaba sentado delante de ella pero en esta ocasión había llevado consigo un pedazo de pergamino y carboncillo, aquel día algo le decía que todo sería diferente a las demás noches... después de una sonrisa por parte de ella hace unos días el mundo gris parecía haber adquirido un poco de color. Aquella noche con el viento entrando por la ventana para tocar lentamente la piel de Hermione la oyó decir sus nombre por lo bajo.

Lo observó tensar los músculos bajo la túnica, apretando los labios con firmeza ocultando un poco sus ojos entre los cabellos rubios que rozaban su rostro al agacharlo. Una suave risa proveniente desde su posición la hizo alertarse ¿Era aquel el comienzo de la locura de Malfoy? pensó para si sin muchos deseos de acercarse a comprobar lo que tanto le causaba gracia. No obstante el miedo no era precisamente una de las sensaciones que sentía al escuchar ese sonido en su voz. No había la incomodidad en el ambiente ¿Qué sucedía? Ya que parecía algo más contagioso, alegre...

Viendo como relajaba su espalda, después de calmar ese pequeño brote de risa que parecía más real...se atrevió a acercarse hasta él, conteniendo un poco la respiración después de ver los primeros trazos sobre el pergamino.

—Dibujas bien—señaló mirando por encima del hombro, los finos trazos sobre el pergamino. Esperando una repuesta por parte de él que nunca llego—¿sé los darás?—cuestionó nuevamente viendo sus músculos tensarse ante la pregunta.

—No—respondió desde el otro lado, mirando su recuerdo dormir.

—¿Por qué?

—No le gustarán.

—Pero si ni siquiera…-

—Son míos...sé que no le gustaran.

—Te gustaría ¿verdad? Verla sonreír por ti, por algo que le diste.

No respondió, era algo demasiado obvio para si quiera tener que mencionar una palabra al respecto. Además esos eran los únicos que tenía de cada momento, cada noche y cada palabra estaban reflejadas en aquellos trazos de papel sobre el pergamino. Sus sentimientos se encontraban arrejuntados en cada sombra que pasaba sobre sus cabellos, la brisa que se llevó hace mucho, las palabras que susurró en un intento desesperado de que ella pudiera girar hacía él, mirarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien porque ella lo acompañaría.

—Te amo, Hermione Granger—susurró por lo bajo, mirando hacía la cama y luego al perfecto retrato que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

—Draco…

Fue la última murmuración que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que todo se desplomara sobre ellos, convirtiendo la pequeña habitación en un gran salón, las velas flotando con los escudos de cada casa sobre el techo. La alegría, la nostalgia y los recuerdos que se acumulaban en el aire ante el inevitable final que se acercaba con el correr de los segundos. La graduación, el día con que cada estudiante añoraba después de comenzar el colegio, salir a buscar quién eres en realidad, labrar un camino y ver lo que es el mundo en realidad. Aunque esa presión en el pecho que iba creciendo lentamente no parecía desaparecer. Tantos recuerdos hermosos que se iban a olvidar con el tiempo, amigos, risas que se perderían entre los montones de papeles que algún día llenarían su vida.

Se vio ahí, entre toda ese multitud sostener con orgullo su diploma, sus premios y se atrevió a mirar todo lo que le rodeaba. Las caras sonrientes por ese pedazo de felicidad, los padres que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió estaban orgullosos viendo desde sus asientos como ya habían crecido. Hoy no importaba de que casa eras o de dónde provenías, hoy todos estaban celebrando una etapa, proclamando al mundo que a pesar de las dificultades vividas esos lapsos aún hacían saltar al corazón y elevarte hasta el cielo por unas horas.

Eran libres.

Suspiró, llevándose el corazón a la mano. Divisando entre tanto esas cabelleras rubias inconfundibles que poseían los Malfoy, tan sólo Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo como cualquier otra familia, pero había algo diferente en ellos más allá de lo que dejó la guerra en cada uno, esa mirada triste que le dedicaba madre a hijo sosteniendo sus manos jóvenes que escondían un pequeño regalo. El dolor en el rostro de la señora que parecía estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa para alejar el sufrimiento que estaba acosando a su hijo sin miramientos. La negación con la cabeza por parte de Draco la sorprendió al tiempo que el pequeño paquete desaparecía de entre sus dedos, seguramente, por un hechizo de él.

Dando paso a una Narcissa resignada que se aferró al brazo del joven heredero y caminaron entre todos. Ya era hora de la fiesta y sonreirían aunque no fuera de corazón, después de todo ya estaban más que acostumbrados. Atravesándolos vieron que todo había desaparecido con sus pasos hasta quedar delante de una biblioteca de dimensiones absurdas.

—¡Tienes que salir de aquí, Draco!

Era una reprimenda hecha por una voz femenina, Narcissa Malfoy.

—¿Cuánto más vas a quedarte encerrado en este lugar? Por Merlín, los padres de Astoria Greengrass ya comenzaron a dudar si estuvo bien ese compromiso concertado, debes casarte pronto antes de que…-

—Por favor, retírate madre—fue la única interrupción que hizo Malfoy, mirándola por unos segundos desde el sillón antes de volver su atención al frente. Dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio, se empezó a materializar como una nube de humo, una versión joven de ella, sentada con ropas informales y sonriendo antes de volver a un supuesto libro que tenía entre las piernas.

—¿Enloqueciste?—fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos.

—No...—respondió cortante, caminando hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Justamente delante de la puerta—Sabía que no estaba ahí, pero era la única manera de aliviar ese dolor. Cuándo tus padres ven que a pesar de todo cada día te hundes más en esas aguas oscuras y tratan de salvarte a pesar de todo. De buscar un consuelo que en verdad no vas a tener, es sólo un salvavidas ante lo inevitable... como tu misión de sacarme de aquí hacía el mundo real o hacía la muerte, mi limbo.

Fue la respuesta que la dejó sorprendida, no lo esperaba. Sinceramente no esperaba que aquellas alucinaciones fueran una válvula de escape para la realidad a la que debía afrontarse. Hace mucho tiempo atrás su burbuja había explotado con la graduación del colegio y se vio obligado a buscar otra manera de mantenerse a flote. Mientras los días pasaban con rapidez a través de la gran ventana por donde aparecían y desaparecían los rayos del sol, escuchó los fuertes pasos cuando el amanecer estaba naciendo en la lejanía. El gran estruendo de la puerta que daba a ese pequeño santuario, la hicieron reaccionar mirando hacía el recién llegado que gritaba sin parar.

—¡Lo odio! Odio el maldito mundo, odio mi sangre, mis orígenes ¿por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué mis visiones no pueden ser verdad? Estúpido Weasley, lo odio ¿dónde quedé yo, maldita sea? Acaso tampoco valgo como hombre, será que es imposible sentir amor por mí ¿Por qué no apareces hoy, Hermione? Es por la noticia, sabes que te perdono. Sabes que siempre lo haré… así que por favor, necesito que salgas hoy de donde estés. Quiero que me mires por última vez, antes de que todo acabe para siempre… O es que en verdad, nunca lo hiciste.

Eran las suplicas que hacía al aire, dejando a un lado el periódico donde se anunciaba con gran entusiasmo su compromiso con Ronald. Ahogó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa ante la escena, porque nunca creyó que un hombre pudiera estar tan roto y desdichado, nunca pensó que su felicidad podría hundir de esa manera a alguien que supuestamente la odiaba... pero ahí se encontraba, delante de ella rogando para que pudiera verla. Aunque nada resultaba, porque su consciencia ya sabía que no era de él y finalmente, se había obligado a cerrar todo para dar un siguiente paso y seguir.

—Hermione—era el nombre que repetía mirando el tomo de "Historia de Hogwarts" antes de escuchar la suave voz a su lado, explicándole nuevamente la situación.

—Una semana...

—¿Una semana? antes de qué, qué sucede?—cuestionó perdida, mirándolo en busca de una explicación pertinente. Aunque los gritos que se intensificaban con los aporreos a la puerta, eran sinónimo de que nada bueno estaba sucediendo y que dentro de poco deberían tomar una decisión.

—Abre la puerta, Draco Malfoy. Qué estás planeando hacer sal de esa maldita biblioteca en este mismo momento, si no quieres que tiren esta puerta—gritó del otro lado su madre, ya no había nada de elegante y aristocrático, ya no tenía que guardar las apariencias cuando se trataba de salvar a su hijo.

Y lo vio, delante de la gran ventana sosteniendo el diario en su mano derecha y una copa de color rojo en la otra. La sonrisa melancólica a través de la ventana esperando encontrar algo más que dolor. Removiendo con delicadeza su contenido, lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió apretando un poco el cuadernillo... ya había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás.

Tomando de un solo trago el contenido en la copa la tiró sobre la alfombra que seguramente tenía una precio ridículo y retrocedió sin prisa hasta quedar cerca de la silla donde veía a Hermione sentarse, acomodando los brazos y dejando el diario sobre el lugar donde estaba el regazo de la Gryffindor y su cabeza, sintiendo algunos rayos de luz acariciar la blanquecina tez, cerró los ojos lanzando riendo suavemente ante una travesura realizada, sintiendo las manos sobre su pelo dio un último suspiro antes de que su viaje comenzara.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_Por hoy hemos terminado, espero poder actualizar pronto :c Por otro lado, creo que no logré lo que quería en un inicio- Hacerlos llorar. Si soy crcuel xDD pero no pude ni sacarme una lágrima a mi.- no lo logré...aunque tomaré revacha e intentaré que sus corazones se opriman y sientan el dolor de Draco (?) Cada vez quiero entrar en la historia y darle consuelo. _

_Cómo pueden ver, ya se esta acercando el final de la historia. Por ahí tengo otra...originalmente, iba a subir esa primero xDD pero en un ataque de locura, este vío la luz más rápido. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. _

_Cuídense__, un beso. _

_Zhang. _


	12. Decisión

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_-Después de un siglo, Zhang vuelve-Hola a todo el mundo, ¿cómo está mi gente bella? Espero que bien :D yo aquí ando medio ocupada, con mucha tarea, estudiando fuertamenta para avanzar día a día. Sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez. Ya quedan, aproximadamente tres capítulos para el final de la historia ¿Alguna ya sabe que pasará? Bueno, dejen todas sus ideas al final del capítulo. Espero les guste, un poco corto, pero como siempre cruel de mi parte (?) Ya saben que es con mucho amor. _

_Y claramente, denle las gracias a mi beta _**_Melrosse_**_ que a pesar de también estar suepr ocupada, saca tiempo para mi. Gracias nena! Sin ti, definitivamente esto no tendría final, nunca. Ella me ayuda a que les entrege un trabajo mucho decente. _

_Nos vemos abajo :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible __solo en__ Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 12. Decisión 

_"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"—Oscar Wilde_

.

.

.

Todo había terminado. Después de los gritos y el silencio en toda la habitación llevándolos hacía la oscuridad de la mente de Draco Malfoy se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio. Era casi irreal el hecho de que el único heredero de una de las familias más respetadas de todo el mundo mágico tiempo atrás, se hubiera enamorado de una persona como ella. Y tal vez lo más asombroso de todo este hecho era que parecía de esos amores que casi no encuentras, tan cálidos y brillantes, pero al mismo tiempo tan dolorosos que pueden matarte con cada minuto de soledad por no ser aceptado.

Viviendo escondido en una sombra, esperando que un poco de su luz pudiera alcanzarlo.

Dando un largo suspiro, se peinó un poco los cabellos castaños a pesar de no tener que mostrarse ante nadie. Estaba todo a oscuras y silencioso. ¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Cómo haría que Malfoy tomara la decisión correcta de volver? Debía vivir, seguir a pesar de las cosas, ¿verdad? Porque la vida era demasiada corta para estar lamentándose de los errores y despreciándose, auto-exiliándose a un infierno.

Porque eso era ese lugar, estar presente imaginando lo que no pudo ser, reviviendo las torturas y el miedo.

—Después de un largo camino recorrido ha llegado la hora de que tomes una decisión, Draco Malfoy—murmuró desde su lugar en las tiemblas. Tratando de concentrarse en su tarea intentó visualizar al joven entre las penumbras, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna después de esperar largos minutos en silencio.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Era posible que Draco Malfoy hubiera reconocido quién era en realidad y la estaba obligando a encerrarse con él dentro de su mente, privándola del mundo real. Negó con la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Era casi imposible que él la reconociera. Podría asegurar que el dolor que cargaba en su pecho había hecho una barrera contra las cosas que él deseaba realmente, olvidándose y dejando a un lado la oportunidad de poder encontrarse en un momento con ella y que escuchara sus razones. Era la ceguera elegida contra el sufrimiento inminente.

Dando un paso al frente, creyendo que seguramente era solo el lapso de tiempo que él necesitaba para tomar la decisión correcta, salir de su limbo y enfrentarse a la realidad después de haber entendido que su vida iba mucho más allá de ella.

—Draco Malfoy—llamó nuevamente desde su lugar, sintiendo una leve caricia del viento sobre su cuerpo. Girando sobre si al no entender qué estabas sucediendo se encontró con una pequeña abertura por donde se colaba el aire y un poco de luz.

Caminando sin prisa hasta la grieta posando una de sus manos en la abertura tiró de ella hasta que logró salir por completo de aquella oscuridad, la cual volvió a desaparecer una vez más a sus espaldas. Analizando un poco todo el escenario creado por Malfoy se sorprendió al ver que había elegido el invierno.

Sintió el viento frío soplando y acariciando con delicadeza su piel antes de irse, la nieve blanca sobre el suelo y las ramas de los árboles que ahora estaban desnudos; las hojas que habían caído en otoño y que serán reemplazadas meses después cuando el sol vuelva a calentar. De niña siempre relacionó esta estación con la muerte, al igual que muchos, pero con el pasar de los años entendió que era sola una transición como tantas cosas en su vida. Morir para volver a nacer, mejorar y seguir adelante. Los inviernos más duros que fortalecían al mundo, donde el agua se congelaba en los estanques y los animales dormían períodos largos hasta un nuevo aviso.

Tal vez lo que le parecía más curioso era que, al final, todas las celebraciones más destacadas tomaban lugar en esas épocas. Amaba saber que cuando llegaba el invierno la navidad venía en compañía de ella, esperando pacientemente que los días pasaran, sintiendo como todos estaban igual de pendientes desbordando alegría y emoción ante la víspera.

El tiempo en el que la gente estaba más cerca del otro.

Caminó sobre la nieve hasta encontrar al heredero Malfoy recostado sobre uno de los árboles, mirando hacía donde seguramente era la casa de los Weasley gracias al humo que salía de la chimenea.

¿Qué significaría realmente para Draco Malfoy el invierno?

—¿Por qué, entre todas las estaciones, has elegido venir en invierno?—preguntó sin poder contener la curiosidad.

—Dicen que es la estación más acogedora y cálida de todas—contestó sin despegar sus ojos del frente, ignorando la mirada extrañada que ella le dedicó.

En verdad estaba comenzando a pensar que él se había vuelto loco después de tanto dolor sin poder compartirlo con nadie.

—En verdad estás…-

—No espero que lo entiendas, pero durante mis años en Hogwarts, todos los inviernos los estudiantes estaban más emocionados y alegres que nunca, era molesto. Las vacaciones de navidad, el calor humano y las despedidas con una sonrisa en la cara que parecía ser más grande cuando volvían. Algunos a pesar de no tener nada, de saber que no iban a obtener grandes obsequios, estaban felices de poder compartir con el otro. Sabían que el amor desbordante era igual de recíproco. La única fecha del año que a pesar de las distancias, siempre vuelven a casa. Eso, para un Malfoy, no existe. Los bailes de navidad en la mansión eran por simple protocolo. Las sonrisas, abrazos y felicitaciones eran cortesía de la aristocracia. Las sonrisas y deseos falsos, porque todo es por intereses. No hay actos desinteresados. Ahí es cuando más cuenta te das de que estás solo y el frío es insoportable... – Explicó dando unos pasos más en dirección a la casa.

Dando un suspiro cansado lo siguió, ahora tal vez entendía un poco. Para Draco Malfoy el invierno representaba la vida y quiénes formaban parte de ella realmente.

—Quieres sentir esa supuesta calidez de la que tantos presumen, ¿verdad?—preguntó sin prisa, recostándose al otro lado del árbol. Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta. Lo observó de reojo esperando que comenzara nuevamente una conversación.

El tiempo se estaba agotando y él aún no había tomado una decisión al respecto.

Parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos con esa mirada fija en algún punto delante de él, analizando con suma paciencia la situación en la que se encontraban, sobresaltándose unos segundos al escuchar la risa desbordante de unos infantes. Los vio, ahí de lejos mientras una familia corría sobre la nieve lanzándose bolas cerca de un enorme muñeco.

—¿Crees que pueda evitarlo?—preguntó rompiendo el silencio, mirando hacía los niños de cabellos rojos que corrían alegres, perseguidos al parecer por Ron y ella.

—No sé—contestó con sinceridad.

—Existe alguna posibilidad de que ella lo dejara por mi... renunciar a una felicidad segura, una familia estable-

—Hay preguntas que no tienen una respuesta—interrumpió encongiendose de hombros— Cuando te preguntas ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si...? simplemente queda en eso, una suposición, porque ya es algo que ha sucedido y siempre tiene alguna razón de ser. La única manera de evitar cuestionarte eso es atreverse a intentarlo. Seguramente es aterrador enfrentarse al fracaso, pero de alguna manera es la única salida para saber cómo terminará todo... -

Lo escuchó reírse sutilmente, no era de burla ni alegría, estaba decepcionada.

—Es claro que ella no lo haría—contestó luego de unos minutos sonriendo tristemente, borrando unos segundos a la familia feliz para aparecer a una Hermione delante de él, estirando sus dedos en deseos de tomar su mano rozando levemente su piel antes de desaparecer en el aire y volver al escenario con los niños.

—No es algo que puedas asegurar, no determinas lo que sienten los demás. Son magos, pero siguen siendo humanos—murmuró la castaña mirándolo fijamente, sus cabellos rubios ocultando la mirada y las manos sobre sus bolsillos.

Estaban estancados en el limbo de Draco Malfoy, él encerrado por voluntad propia porque el dolor lo estaba consumiendo y no sabía cómo hacerlo más soportable. Esa opresión sobre su pecho con el pasar de los días se intensificaba. Sabía que iba a morir después de dejar su maltrecho cuerpo a la deriva.

Sabía que era una decisión difícil alejarse de ahí, replantearse la pregunta que tantas veces se había hecho y terminar aceptándolo como un hecho que no podría ser cambiado. Ella había elegido y él no estaba dentro de esa elección. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué haría sin ella? Había elegido alejarse y encerrarse en un auto exilio para evitar cometer una locura y que lo odiara más.

No podía volver como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo, porque estaría mintiendo. Deseaba verla todos los días, poder acercarse sin que ella le temiera, ver las sonrisas, tocar un poco sus cabellos castaños sin temor a despertarla y volver a robar las caricias como un acto de cobardía en la larga espera de una sonrisa dirigida a él.

Alegría que sólo sería capaz de ver ahí. Recordar... sentirla de alguna manera y saber que estaba un poco más cerca de lo que nunca llegaría a estar en realidad. Y solo podía hacerlo estando ahí. Viviendo en un mundo dónde la podía ver en cualquier escenario.

Pero como había mencionado esa extraña sin rostro, nada era verdad. ¿Qué sucedería si de alguna manera ella lo aceptara en su vida? ¿Lo haría? o volverían a los tiempos de Hogwarts cuando aún no crecían?

¿Podría dejar todo eso para enfrentarse a una realidad y ser valiente a afrontar lo que la vida tenía para él?

—¿Haz tomado tu decisión?—preguntó nuevamente viendo el tiempo pasar volando ante sus ojos.

La nieve comenzaba a derretirse para dar paso a la primavera.

El tiempo se había agotado.

—Sí.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_-Inserte risa malvada-Por hoy es todo, espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué esa es la que más les ha gustado hasta el mometo? ¿Cuál creen que será la desición de nuestro protagonista? ¿Estará listo para enfrentar la realidad o seguirá en su sueño profundo antes de morir? _

_Descubran todo en el capítulo siguiente-soné como comercial-_

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas.__ :D _

_Cuídense__, un beso. _

_Zhang. _


	13. Gris

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, comenzando quiero pedir una disculpa a todos, de verdad. Sé que me he tardo demasiado tiempo para poder subir una actualización. Aunque tal vez no haya excusas, me gustaría explicarles mis razones por el que más o menos, estoy un poco perdida. Primero: Actualmente vivo y estudio en China, en un poco complicado por diversas razones, no obstante, la exigencia, el idioma y el internet no libre podrían decirse, son los principales factores de esto. Por otro lado, también estaba preparándome para mis exámenes finales._

_De todo corazón, muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que aún siguen la historia, dejan un favorito, alerta y se toman el tiempo de escribir un comentario. Espero que les sigan llegando mis respuestas. _

_Y como olvidar a mi beta __**Melrosse**__ que a pesar de también estar súper ocupada, saca tiempo para mi. Sin ti, definitivamente esto no tendría final, nunca. Ella me ayuda a que les entregue un trabajo mucho decente. _

_Nos vemos abajo :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible __solo en__ Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 13. Gris.

_"Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo".—Albert Einstein._

.

.

.

Dos días. Habían trascurrido dos días desde que se despertó en su cama con sus ropas de dormir y una taza de té fría al lado, mientras los escasos rayos de sol se colaban a través de las delgadas cortinas blancas movidas por el viento mañanero.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aún podía sentir esa sensación de ahogo llenando sus pulmones cuando lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos, tantos sentimientos encontrados en un solo instante al leer de sus labios una única palabra que la perseguía constantemente al tratar de retomar la vida que había dejado durante una larga semana. El color gris invadiendo su vida de diferentes maneras, como si estuviera intentando decirle algo.

Nunca se había considerado una persona que se quedaba en medio de las cosas, su mundo siempre se había mantenido de dos matices totalmente opuestos: blanco o negro. A eso se resumía todo. Sin embargo, después de toda esa semana, la mayoría de las cosas parecían quedarse en un punto muerto, dónde el gris parecía reinar.

Porque no eran totalmente malas, pero tampoco lo suficientemente buenas, y el destino, tan aficionado a complicar las cosas, había provocado que esa nueva forma de ver las cosas también la llevara a su vida profesional y sentimental.

Se cuestionó miles de cosas en aquellos dos días, y surgían millones de respuesta que no estaba muy segura si eran de su agrado o no. Había analizado la vida de sus familiares y conocidos, resultando la mayoría monótonas y sin interés, al verse obligados a seguir una línea solo porque estaba dentro de lo socialmente aceptable

¿Qué habían sido de sus sueños? ¿Su vida? Percatándose en ese examen profundo consigo mismo que todas las elecciones que eran hechas a base de temores hacían que su vida… se pintara de matices que destruían al mundo.

No obstante, las críticas que crecían alrededor de las murmuraciones entre decisión y decisión no eran precisamente de ayuda. Solo aquellos valientes estaban dispuestos a enfrentar los ataques verbales y salir como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

Como Luna.

La pequeña Lovegood había ido esa tarde a su casa con los ojos llenos de una seriedad que nunca había visto en sus ojos azules, que siempre parecían estar perdidos en su mundo donde la realidad era más diferente y difícil de entender, viendo lo que muchos ignoraban por sus prisas... por sus temores. La invitó a entrar en su pequeño departamento, ofreciendo una taza de té y galletas las cuales acepto gustosa, como la chica de siempre.

—Hace mucho que no te veo, Luna, ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó dejando las tazas de té y bocadillos en la pequeña mesa de la sala. La miró fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvanecía a ver la seriedad de la rubia, sin poder evitar preguntarse si algo malo ocurría.

—No, es sólo que siento que es un problema y no quiero perderte como mi amiga—respondió, cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una más melancólica, mirando una de las fotos en la ratonera. Estiró su brazo para tomarla y acarició un poco los bordes del marco—¿Nunca has deseado volver al pasado? Cambiar algunas cosas que seguramente ahorrarían que lastimemos a otros, ser más consiente de lo que nos rodea, ser más abierto?

—Claro que si, Luna. Creo que todos hemos tenido deseos de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero-

—¿Por qué siempre vemos las cosas en blanco y negro?

—Creo que es una manera de sentirse seguros, además de que el hombre siempre ha tenido esa necesidad de catalogar. Cuando te sales de esos estereotipos, es sinónimo de que has cometido un error para ellos.—respondió dando un pequeño sorbo al té.

—Pero ¿Cómo sabemos que está realmente bien o mal? Cada uno puede ver cosas desde su enfoque, cada uno podría considerar y tomar las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente... No sería peor si ocultamos todo y dañamos a los que decimos apreciar. Ser sincero no es fácil, no obstante ahorraría muchos dolores. ¿Eres feliz con Ron, Hermione?

Se quedó muda ante la repentina pregunta, mirando directamente aquellos orbes azules que esperaban una respuesta. Trató de articular un leve sí, que hasta a ella le había parecido demasiado forzado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se cuestionó a si misma, tratando de evitar la realidad que la azotaba en ese momento.

—Es terrible que tengamos que mentirnos a nosotros mismos, tanto que seguramente el arrepentimiento llegará en algún momento y si corremos con suerte, no lastimaremos demasiado a los demás—la miró lentamente para después pasar a sus manos y dar un largo suspiro—Estoy saliendo con Harry, Hermione.

—¿Qué? Pero si…

—Harry terminó con Ginny por mí, Hermione - Terminó con seriedad, mirando hacía la ventana de la habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos, dejando que el silencio volviera a invadir toda la estancia.

¿Qué podría decir? No podía elegir, ambos eran sus amigos. Seguramente Ginny tendría el corazón roto en ese momento, Ronald totalmente furioso con Harry por haber provocado eso y después estaba ella, en el medio de dos bandos amigos.

—Está bien si quieres elegir un bando. Puedes culparme a mí por ser egoísta, pero no lo hagas con Harry, por favor. Ha perdido un amigo por culpa mía, no puedo permitir que pierda a otro. Tal vez no seamos realmente compatibles, a lo mejor en algún momento también quedaré sola , pero antes de que eso llegue me gustaría poder disfrutar de esto, a pesar de todo lo malo, de los ojos críticos y las señalizaciones. Vivir el momento. Después de la guerra, de todas las perdidas, pensé que el mundo lo había entendido pero no es así.

Aquellas palabras le habían hecho reaccionar. Tenía que admitirse que, de alguna manera, tal vez el estar con Ronald le mostraba seguridad. Él siempre la escucharía y seguiría todas sus órdenes, dejaría que toda la planificación de su vida estuviera en sus manos. No había emociones, retos y tantas peleas intelectuales.

Seguramente sería por cosas como en Hogwarts. No obstante, tampoco podía echar por la borda una relación de tantos años, no cuando estaban a punto de unir sus vidas.

_¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?_ Pensó, observando a Luna. Parecía tan pequeña e inocente a pesar de todo, sin embargo, era mucho más valiente que ella... a pesar de ser una Gryffindor.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, Luna. Harry y tú—le sonrió tomando sus manos.

Porque era sincera y estaba segura que Ronald le discutiría.

—Gracias, Hermione. Harry y yo, en realidad, no queríamos que todo esto sucediera así, no obstante…

—Lo sé. Conozco cuánto daño puede causar. Sé que seguramente muchos les señalarán, pero creo que redujeron el dolor en grandes magnitudes en diferencia a sí hubieran hecho todo a escondidas. Me alegro por ustedes, por su valentía.

—Tú también lo eres, Hermione. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta... la que te hará feliz—le murmuró la rubia mirando hacía la ventana donde reposaba un pequeño paquete. No lo había visto llegar.

—¿Cuándo-

—Estás tan perdida en tu mundo, Hermione. Creo que es bueno que lo abras ahora.

—No te preocupes, Luna. Sigamos, no creo que suceda na-

—Los Nargles, Hermione. Los esconderás si no vas por el rápido, lo veo, les gusta y les causa curiosidad si no lo tomas ahora.

—Bien, Luna. Lo comprendo. Gracias por la advertencia—susurró aún un poco confundida.

Tal vez nunca se acostumbraría a eso, pensó tomando el pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

Observó un pequeña tarjeta con un palabra y su nombre junto a una firma, elegantemente acomodado con listones de colores verdes y plateados.

"_Gracias, Señorita Granger._

_N.M"_

Ya sabía de quien era al leer las dos iniciales perfectamente escritas sobre el pergamino. Dejó en la ratonera la tarjeta y prosiguió a abrir el envoltorio con cuidado, dejando al descubierto una hermosa pluma y debajo de ella, un precioso cuaderno, con letras resplandecientes.

"_Más allá de lo que muchos creen, lejos de las miradas curiosas y críticas. Guarda en mi todos tus pensamientos, porque tu mente es poderosa. Lo más valioso, lo más único. Ábrelo a aquellos que en verdad deseen conocerte. A aquellos que te mirarán y buscarán más allá de lo que solo muestras"_

Recitó en voz alta, junto a una curiosa Luna que al escuchar la frase, se le iluminó el rostro. Parecía un cuaderno más... uno muy costoso.

—¡Es increíble, Hermione!—dijo, llena de emoción.

—¿Qué, por qué Luna? Es solo otro cuaderno...

—No, no. Es un diario Hermione, uno muy especial. Todo lo que escribas en él, podrá verse. Todo lo que te gustaría, si deseas percibirlo desde aquel punto, un recuerdo, lo podrás sentir, ver como si estuvieras en ese lugar, en ese momento.

—¿Qué tiene de extraordinario? Bueno, aparte de que en cierto punto se parece a un pensadero.

—Las cosas que no hayan pasado, las inseguridades que puedas tener, si las plasmas ahí, puedes verlas y vivirlas como si ya hubieran pasado.

—Vamos, Luna. Es demasiado...mágico—susurró mirando el pequeña diario, al cuál ya no le brillaban las letras. Habían desaparecido.

—Hermione, vivimos en el mundo de la magia, todo es posible. Me alegro por ti, llegó en un gran momento. Existen muy pocos, ya que son hechos por encargos y solo a aquellos que realmente pasan una prueba—informó, tomando el pequeño bolso que descansaba en el otro sillón y caminó hasta la puerta—Gracias, Hermione. Harry y yo no olvidaremos esto y sabes que también cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Se despidió, saliendo por la puerta, dejándola en todo aquel silencio. Mirando fijamente los regalos dio un largo suspiro antes de dejarlos sobre la ratonera junto a la nota.

No necesitaba un cuaderno para saber tomar una decisión, no podía aceptar algo tan costo y que había requerido el sacrificio de otro.

Porque ella no estaba confusa al respecto, ni mucho menos insegura.

La verdad era que lo único que le impedía tomar el paso había sido la reacción que en cada quién podría provocar. No era lo suficientemente valiente, tal vez egoísta.

Pero gracias a Luna y Harry, todo cambio.

Ella había tomado una decisión hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer día que pasó, cuestionándose tantas cosas y haciéndose a si misma la pregunta que Luna le había lanzado.

Sabía que era lo mejor, y sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón esa pequeña llama y una sensación de haber hecho lo correcto, tomó un pequeño pergamino y escribió en él cuatro palabras antes de mandarlo y ver a la lechuza perderse en su vuelo, llevando un único mensaje que tal vez cambiaría todo lo que vendría.

"_Ron, tenemos que hablar_

_H.G"_

.

.

.

_Continuará. _

* * *

_Hemos llegado al final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejando un poco la sensación de ansiedad en sus cuerpos y qué es lo que sucederá...acercándonos, al final, lentamente ¿Qué creen que hará Hermione? ¿Qué sucederá con Draco? Bueno, bueno, descubran todo en el siguiente capítulo xDD _

_Por cierto creo que se alargó un capítulo el fic, antes del final. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas. :D _

_Cuídense, un beso. _

_Zhang.  
_


	14. Heridas

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Holi! Ya he vuelto people, espero que esta vez no me haya demorado tanto en la actulización. De todo corazón, muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que aún siguen la historia, dejan un favorito, alerta y se toman el tiempo de escribir un comentario. Espero que les sigan llegando mis respuestas. _

_Y mi beta __**Lila Barmen**__-si se cambio de nombre, antes eran _ Melrosse_-que a pesar de también estar súper ocupada, saca tiempo para mi. Sin ti, definitivamente esto no tendría final, nunca. Ella me ayuda a que les entregue un trabajo mucho decente. _

_Nos vemos abajo :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible __solo en__ Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 14. Heridas

_Me acogiste destrozada y me devolviste entera, íntegra—Frida Kahlo_

.

.

.

Aún después de tantos años soñaba con la guerra, las noches que parecían eternas desde sus escondites. Había atravezado por mucho, dejando tantas cosas atrás para que estas no se vieran afectadas en un futuro. La guerra que los cambio a todos de alguna manera, la había destrozado completamente. No era la misma después de aquella noche. Por momentos escuchaba la risa de Bellatrix entre sus sueños, los gritos de alegría al verla totalmente tendidad en el suelo retorciendose de dolor.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero, seguramente hubiera preferido una muerte instantanea en algún momento de la tortura que soportar todas aquellas dagas atravezado su cuerpo, quemandola lentamente.

Durante su séptimo curso de Hogwarts tenía aquellas visiones mientras iba por los pasillos del castillo. Cuerpos cayendo uno a uno delante de ella, miradas de súplica antes de morir por una maldición asesina o un ataque de otra criatura. A pesar de la perfecta máscara que llevaba todo el tiempo, tratando de hacer sentir bien a los otros estudiantes, tratando de darse un pequeño bálsamo que solo Ronald había conseguido con eficiencia para las llagas sobre su cuerpo.

El inocente Weasley que había perdido un hermano aún seguía más completo que ella. O eso parecía, aunque el odio por todo lo referente a los Mortifagos o Malfoy se había incrementado de manera excesiva hasta el día de hoy. Su humor a pesar de las circunstancias y la ingenuidad encantadora después de haber vivido en un infierno la salvaron de caer por completo en él. Se había sentido segura junto a él.

Siempre con una palabra de aliento, una sonrisa tonta o un beso un poco inexperto que la hacía olvidar.

Y entre murmullos parecía ser una de las chicas más envidiadas de todo el colegio, no obstante, sabía que faltaba algo, pero lo ignoraba. Por el bien de ambos...

Por su propia seguridad.

Sabía que no podría tener largas conversaciones acerca de literatura, movimientos políticos o historia con Ronald. De los tantos intentos cada uno de ellos había sido realmente un fracaso, sumergiendo a ambos en un largo e incomodo silencio. Además de ello, las pláticas acerca de Quiddicth la hacían perderse completamente. Le gustaba, si, pero no podía considerarse una experta en el tema.

Y aquello le preocupo mucho, durante un tiempo, hasta que se centró en Malfoy, un poco más alejado del mundo. Menos prepotente y más reservado. Otra persona tan herida como ella durante la guerra. Nunca se lo quiso admitir y realmente resultaba incómodo preguntar haciendo que se le olvidara con el tiempo. Cuando él pensaba que no lo veía sentía su mirada gris sobre ella, con ese toque de anhelo lejano que comprobó no era del todo mentira.

Aún podía ver sus ojos grises tristes y anhelantes mirando su recuerdo, aún podía sentir el dolor de sus palabras cuando aceptó delante de ella que no tendría mucho que ofrecerle, que a pesar de todo la quería, pero no era lo suficientemente egoísta o valiente para quitarle la vida perfecta que tenía. No cuando él había sido uno de los culpables que la había marcado de por vida.

Parándose del sofá en el que esperaba con paciencia a Ron, fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con la persona que debía arreglar todo antes de continuar.

—Hermione—saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando un paso para tomarle entre brazos y darle un pequeño beso, con su cabello rojo habitual y una túnica nueva. Parecía ansioso, emocionado y expectante de noticias nuevas con su lenguaje corporal.

—Hola, Ron—saludó después del beso, invitándolo a entrar.

Sonriendo, aunque no le llegara a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás, Hermione? Perdón por hacerte esperar. Vine tan pronto como pude al recibir tu mensaje, estaba un poco ocupado ayudando a mi hermano en la tienda. Además, ya sabes, estoy estudiando para ser Auror y eso—se rió con nerviosismo, aceptando la taza de té que le ofrecía su prometida.

—No te preocupes, Ron—Sonrió, llevandose el té a los labios—¿Cómo te va con los estudios? Sé que debe ser bastante cansado.

—Sí, bueno, un poco. Pero creo que voy bastante bien con eso. Dentro de poco seguramente ya podré presentar las pruebas y comenzar la verdadera formación. -Explicó emocionado, dejando un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos.

—Entonces, Hemione ¿Para qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia?

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría hablar de nosotros. Creo… creo que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos—susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo, vagando con sus orbes chocolate y tratando de ocultar un poco la impresión al ver el cuaderno que le había regalado Narcissa Malfoy reposando sobre la ratonera. Esperaba que Ronald no lo viera. —Sabes, Ron, creo que nunca te agradecí por todo lo que hiciste por mí después de la guerra.- Murmuró tratando de sonreír.

—No tienes por qué, Hermione. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—Sí, gracias—murmurró, dejando que un silencio incómodo se instalara entre ambos antes de volver a hablar—Me gustaría que nos tomáramos un poco más de tiempo para casarnos, no dejar la idea completamente, pero sí tal vez darnos un pequeño espacio...

—Hermione, ¿Qué estás diciendo?—rió un poco inseguro, moviendo sus manos sobre la túnica tratando de buscarla con sus ojos.

—Tal vez sea un poco precipitado.

—¿Es por la pelea del otro día, Hermione? Cuando te hablé acerca del diario de ese mortifago...

—No, Ronald. No quiero seguir lastimándome. Tal vez sea un poco precipitado para ti, desde hace un tiempo atrás lo he estado pensando, pero nunca tuve el valor de afrontarlo realmente. No deseo perder la amistad que durante tantos años hemos forjado junto a Harry cuando las cosas entre nosotros no funcionen, ya que, inevitablemente, salir con tu mejor amigo se podría traducir en una catástrofe.

—Pero qué dices-

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Durante todos estos años has sido mi soporte, el bálsamo para las heridas más difíciles de sanar, y debo reconocer que he sido egoísta porque no me preocupé realmente por tu dolor. Además, debes aceptar que las cosas entre nosotros algunas veces no pasan más allá de una amistad. Me dices lo que me gusta escuchar, cuando nos acostamos no tengo esa verdadera sensación de deseo cegándome completamente… -

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione? ¿Es por él, verdad? Leíste todo ese maldito diario cuando te dije que-

—No, Ron. Debo admitir que una parte me hizo darme cuenta de todo el arrepentimiento en sus palabras por las cosas no dichas cuando realmente tuvo la oportunidad. Y también está Luna.

—Te lo dijo ¿verdad? Mi hermana está destrozada y realmente me gustaría moler a golpes a Harry.

—Yo los apoyo, Ron.

—Pero-

—Ginny también es mi amiga, no obstante, se hubiera causado un daño mayor si ellos no hubieran decidido decirle la verdad. Eso también me hizo darme cuenta de que deberíamos posponer un poco la boda y-

—Una mierda, Hermione. Es culpa de él, te dije que no leyeras el diario de ese maldito mortifago pero no me hiciste caso, y ahora estás destruyendo lo nuestro por unas palabras que realmente no tienen ni el más jodido significado. No. Son. Reales. Deja de creer que ese tipo de personas siquiera pueden sentir.

—No somos quien-

—Mataron a mi hermano, destruyeron una parte de mi familia y te torturaron por ser amiga de Harry y una hija de Muggles.

—Ron-

—No los defiendas, Hermione. No cuando nuestro mundo estuvo a punto de colapsar por su maldita culpa—miró por un momento la mesa, fijándose en el paquete y tomando la nota. Lo vio fruncir más el ceño y lanzar una maldición para después mirarla — ¿Cómo has podido? -Preguntó, acercándose a grandes zancadas tratando de tomar el libro que ella quitó con agilidad y escondió detrás de su cuerpo.

—Entrégamelo, voy a desarme de eso.

—No.

—¿Perdón?

—Es mi presente, Ronald. Yo decidiré que hago con él.

—Te has revolcado con él y ahora armas todo este maldito escenario para decirme qué debemos dejarlo por un tiempo hasta que él se aburra de ti, ¿verdad? Bien, yo también-

No lo pensó mucho, caminó hasta él dándole una cachetada sobre toda la mejilla, con los ojos llenos de furia y dolida.

Sobre todo dolida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ron? Sabes que yo nunca sería capaz de-

—Ya no sé qué creer de ti. Has ayudado a la mujer que te ha humillado por años, la hermana de la bruja que te torturó y se complació de tus gritos...

—No fue una decisión que realmente deseara al comienzo.

—¿Pero?

—No podía dejarlo ahí, no cuando leí todo aquello que sufrió. Además mi vida también dependía de su decisión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El amor de una madre puede hacer cosas increíbles, a pesar de que realmente no sea de su agrado—susurró—Como ya dije, deberíamos dejarlo por un momento y hablar con más tranquilidad después.

—No hay nada que deba decirte, Hermione, nada aparte de lo que ya dije. La única que debe aclarar su mente eres tú y dejar de sentir pena por unos supuestos necesitados cuando realmente han tenido la culpa de todo.

—Ron no debemos-

—Adiós, mándame una lechuza cuando hayas recuperado la cordura.

Se despidió caminando con prisa hacía la puerta, su cuerpo desprendiendo el enojo hacia su persona, y abriendo se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban desde el otro lado.

Draco Malfoy había vuelto a aparecer delante de ella.

.

.

.

_Continuará. _

* * *

_*Inserte risa malvada* Lo sé, lo sé. Soy de lo peor...pero ya casi termina. Por fin salio Draco de nuevo. Yeih! ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Después de todo, este es el penúltimo capítulo, si es que no me da por agregarle otro *lo estoy pensando muy seriamente* _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas.__ :D _

_Cuídense, un beso. _

_Zhang. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado un montón de tiempo y no tengo excusas. Pero mejorar tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Debo anunciar que este será el último capítulo y el siguiente será un epílogo; sin más los dejo leer._

_Gracias espeiales a mi nueva beta: __**Andreea Maca. **__Al parece mi querida __**Lila Barmen**__-al estar super ocupada no puede seguir con el proyecto. _

_Nos vemos abajo :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible __solo en__ Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Capítulo 15.

_¿Cuál es mi camino? ¿Esperarte? ¿Olvidarte? ¿Hacer lo que tú haces, ir de los brazos de uno y de otro, hoy dormir con alguien mañana con otro diferente?_

–Frida Kahlo

.

.

.

Miró sin mucho ánimo, al sol que comenzaba a subir anunciando un nuevo día. El frío de la mañana que rodeaba la habitación, junto al silencio en ella, le hacían cuestionarse si tenía la misma temperatura que su corazón; ya que parecía ser inmune a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Había despertado ya hacía unos días, no seguro de cuántos con exactitud. Pero curiosamente, siempre se levantaba a tiempo para ver a través de la ventana de su habitación el amanecer en el horizonte. Los primeros rayos de sol que disipaban la oscuridad en que se autoexilió durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, después de volver del mundo de los sueños.

Aún recordaba aquel día, cuando su madre olvidando por un momento quien era, lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras él parecía perdido. Los orbes grises enfocados en un punto de la habitación, marcados por la confusión de lo que estaba sucendiendo. Los recuerdos borrosos que se amontoban en su mente, con un rostro que realmente no parecía conocer hasta que tomó su decisión. Los cabellos castaños y una mirada de sorpresa, que lo habían dejado congelado en su sitio, antes de que ella desapareciera.

No iba a negar lo innegable.

Preguntandose una y otra vez, ¿por qué Hermione Granger se había atrevido a entrar en su limbo, el santuario de sus recuerdos? Y tal vez lo más importante ¿cómo lo había hecho? La verdad, es que estaba preocupado de lo que ella había visto. Ya que había desnudado su alma, con todos los dolores y la soledad que le embargaban desde años atrás; las cosas que hizo y lo mucho que significaba para él. Apretando sus manos, formando dos puños con ella, contuvo su frustración; sabía perfectamente que había instalado la confusión en ella. Rompiendo el equilibrio en su mundo, un mundo donde él no tenía cabida realmente.

Mientras el sonido del reloj inundaba la habitación, contuvo la respiración y miró a la puerta que se abria lentamente; ya que en lo más profundo, esperaba verla nuevamente junto a él. Atravesando la puerta de su habitación con sus rizos castaños y los ojos avellana, sonrientes como en su limbo.

—Draco—Fue el susurro de su madre, rompiendo un poco la esperanza que había construido.

—Madre—La miró fijamente, analizando sus facciones aristocráticas marcadas ya por el paso del tiempo, junto a la densa sombra de la guerra que se cernía sobre cada una de las personas que participaron en ella. Los pasos elegantes hasta sentarse en la silla junto a su cama, y los ojos azules llenos de preocupación que sólo se merecía su amado hijo.

—Draco—llamó nuevamente, buscando su pálida mano —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué-?

—Tú sabes las razón madre, ¿por qué aún estás buscando explicaciones?—susurró por lo bajo, soltando la mano de su madre mirando hacía el horizonte a través de la enorme ventana de su cuarto.

—Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, Draco, sabes que quiero que seas feliz a pesar de todo...pero hay cosas en esta vida que son demasiado hasta para los Malfoy

—Lo sé—afirmó mirando de nuevo a su madre—. Soy un cobarde ¿verdad? Encerrarme en mi propio limbo, esperando huir de un dolor que nunca desaparecerá. Definitivamente ella no me elegiría a mí.

—Creo que has llevado cargas demasiado pesadas desde que eras pequeño, y lo siento por eso, Draco; sinceramente, nunca creí que te haría tanto daño en un futuro y más allá de lo que tú creas, eres mi hijo y siempre será lo primero. No obstante, de igual manera verte haciéndote daño no es algo que pueda aceptar. Sólo intenta recordar que no eres el único culpable en todo esto—confesó en modo de disculpa a su primogénito, era tiempo de comenzar nuevamente y qué mejor manera que aceptando de primera mano los errores.

Dejando que el silencio inundara toda la habitación, observó a Draco mirando distraídamente el horizonte. El frío de la habitación se disipaba paulatinamente junto a todas las culpas que cargaban aún, pero no había marcha atrás y la única solución que quedaba era aprender de los errores y aceptar el producto de sus acciones. Estarían bien, seguramente no volverían a ser las mismas personas de antes pero de alguna manera, sobrevivirían y a lo mejor con el tiempo; el heredero Malfoy podría enamorarse nuevamente. Guardando en su corazón ese amor que nunca pudo ser expresado debidamente.

—Aceptaré casarme con Astoria, Madre. Si es que aún el acuerdo sigue vigente, no obstante, primero deseo ir a verla y cuando vuelva yo mismo iré a infórmale a los Greengrass—interrumpió su Draco, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué deseas ir a verla, Draco? No quiero sonar ruda, pero ¿el dolor al que te sometes no ha sido suficiente?

—Porque deseo entregarle algo que le pertenece, y tal vez exista aún un poco de esperanza para entrar y ser parte de su vida, más allá de ser dos amante; sé que nunca me aceptara como tal—susurró en tono amargo—. Y aunque no sea conmigo, quiero tomar en ocasiones su mano y coleccionar las sonrisas que sean exclusivamente para mí, un amigo tal vez... pero es algo que debo hacer.

Observó a su madre negar con la cabeza, tomando entre sus delicadas mano la suya:

—Déjala ir, Draco.

—Sé que lo tengo que hacer, pero ¿cómo dejar ir algo que nunca te ha pertenecido? ¿Cómo dejar ir algo que da un poco de sentido a tu vida? Pensé que la odiabas madre.

—Lo dejé de hacer hace mucho tiempo, Draco, lo dejé de hacer cuando vi que tu habías caído ante ella—terminó levantándose con cuidado, y caminó hasta la puerta vacilando un poco antes de murmurar—. En algún momento llegué a pensar que la obligarías a estar contigo, Draco. El niño que tenía todo lo que quería… Me alegro que respetaras la elección de ella. Por eso había estado preparada para cualquier desenlace, y después de ver tu diario y sentir tú dolor, me di cuenta que la única persona que podía sacarte de ese lugar, era la razón por la cual te mantenías ahí encerrado. ¿quién crees que mandó el diario hasta ella en tu nombre?

Terminó cerrando la puerta del lugar. Ignorando la sorpresa en los ojos grises de Draco, siguió su camino y comenzó a planear lo que podría ser una futura boda. A menos que la señorita Granger también se viera afectada de alguna manera por sus acciones, ya que sin importar lo que la aristocracia y la prensa creyera de ella, podía ver que esa chica era demasiado para un Weasley, ignorando sus orígenes. Ese chico Ronald, no se le hacía exactamente un hombre adecuado para la hija de muggles más poderosa e inteligente de aquella generación.

Dejó a Draco sumergido en la oscuridad de su habitación, reflexionando nuevamente respecto a sus sentimientos. A veces se preguntaba por qué dolía tanto, cuando en verdad no debería. Cuando todo lo que había sucedido, era reflejo de que era y sería imposible. Pero la vida y el destino eran extraños y nunca pudo evitar mirarla de más cuando nadie lo estaba observando.

Era el momento de poner un cierre en su vida, se dijo a sí mismo saliendo de la cama para sacar de su baúl los muchos recuerdos que tenía que entregarle, su corazón ya no dolía tanto; la dejaría ir a pesar de que otra herida se abriera, a pesar de que de que él la amaba en silencio. Aunque muchos dijeran que fuera imposible.

Con los diversos retratos en mano y otros más sobre el suelo, los miró con detenimiento negando con la cabeza, descartando la idea; porque sabía que con palabras no habría podido expresar por completo lo que sentía a través de una carta mientras mandaba a un elfo a entregar ese presente. Y a pesar del dolor que sentía, conociendo que siempre la tuvo tan cerca, estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Eran cosas que ni el dinero, el prestigio o un apellido podían comprar.

Dio un largo suspiro y llamó al elfo por lo bajo, entre más rápido saliera de sus tareas mejor. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para alistarse. Se detuvo delante del espejo, analizó su piel pálida... parecía un poco enfermo. La falta de sol durante tanto días estaba afectándole al igual que la ausencia de apetito. Tras un último vistazo, observó al elfo, quien se acercó con prisa para desaparecer junto a él.

Llevando en una mano el paquete debidamente envuelto, alzó la cabeza para ver el modesto edificio delante de él. Estaba seguro, aún estaban dentro del mundo mágico pero muy cerca a la entrada de Londres muggle; era un lugar tranquilo para vivir, aunque no era precisamente adecuado para magos sangre pura, quienes toda la vida se habían visto rodeados de incontables lujos. Los repentinos gritos lo hicieron despertar del trance en que se encontraba, despidió al pequeño elfo, quien realizó una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, y el ligero temblor en las manos. Era hora, se dijo comenzando su marcha hasta el apartamento de ella, información que había obtenido gracias a su sirviente; le había ordenado no aparecer en su interior para evitar malentendidos... más de los que ya existían.

—_Te has revolcado con él y ahora armas todo este maldito escenario para decirme __que__ debemos dejarlo por un tiempo hasta que él se aburra de ti, ¿verdad? Bien, yo también-_

Escuchó la voz inconfundible de la comadreja y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba insultando a Granger? Se dijo deteniéndose en el escalón y sin poder contener la sonrisa al escuchar el golpe seco, una cachetada bien merecida, cortesía de la castaña.

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ron? Sabes que yo nunca sería capaz de-_

—_Ya no sé qué creer de ti. Has ayudado a la mujer que te ha humillado por años, la hermana de la bruja que te torturó y se complació de tus gritos..._

—_No fue una decisión que realmente deseara al comienzo._

—_¿Pero?_

—_No podía dejarlo ahí, no cuando leí todo aquello que sufrió. Además mi vida también dependía de su decisión._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_El amor de una madre puede hacer cosas increíbles, a pesar de que realmente no sea de su agrado. Como ya dije, deberíamos dejarlo por un momento y hablar con más tranquilidad después._

Se detuvo de nuevo, estaban hablando de él. Estaban discutiendo por él, se dijo ya a unos pasos de la casa de ella ¿debería seguir o era mejor marcharse? No quería traer problemas, no más. La comadreja era un idiota pero la hacía feliz, no podía quitarle eso. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza el paquete en su mano y lo miro unos largos segundos, tratando de ignorar los gritos, ahora él se encontraba en una lucha interna entre si ir o no.

—_No hay nada que deba decirte, Hermione, nada aparte de lo que ya dije. La única que debe aclarar su mente eres tú y dejar de sentir pena por unos supuestos necesitados cuando realmente han tenido la culpa de todo._

—_Ron no debemos-_

—_Adiós, mándame una lechuza cuando hayas recuperado la cordura._

Dio un largo suspiro y subió los últimos escalones, dejaría el paquete y se marcharía. Pero el destino era extraño y justo en el momento que había alcanzado el último escalón, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando un chico furioso de cabellos rojizos, y al verlo a los ojos podía sentir sus deseos de matarlo en ese mismo momento. Se detuvo delante de él, tomando las solapas de su traje y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mortifago? Lárgate—escupió empujándolo.

—Ron—Fue la voz dolida de Hermione desde la puerta.

—¿Vas a hablar con él? Hermione...después de todo.

—Ya te dije, Ron que-

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, adiós—susurró, bajando las escaleras con rapidez. Salió azotando la puerta principal del edificio, dejándolos sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, miro el paquete entre sus manos...tal vez sólo debía entregarlo e irse.

—Toma, Granger—le ofreció mirándola con sus ojos grises. Ella lo aceptó un poco confusa—. Y lamento lo de hace un momento, adiós.

Se despidió dando vuelta sobre su eje, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras. Necesitaba alejarse y no causarle más problemas, no cuando al parecer su felicidad pendía de un hilo.

—Gracias, Draco...¿No quieres pasar un momento?—susurró con su nombre, provocando que congelara todo su cuerpo; una sensación extraña comenzó a crecer en su estómago, era raro. Pero no podía aceptar.

—Gracias, pero debo irme.

—Será un momento, no demoraré mucho, lo prometo.

Giró de nuevo, encontrándose con esos ojos avellana. Se encogió de hombros y dio los dos pasos antes de entrar en el pequeño apartamento; el olor de Granger inundó sus fosas nasales, escuchando a lo lejos la invitación para que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el color, rojos como Gryffindor.

Observó con curiosidad el pequeño lugar, el paquete que le había entregado estaba ahí en la ratonera que lo separaba de otro sillón. La vio llegar con dos tazas y una tetera humeante, las cuales llenó con té caliente y esperó pacientemente.

—Ábrelos—Se atrevió a decir, después de unos minutos. Tenía que saber ya cuál era el final de esa etapa.

Tomando de nuevo el paquete entre sus manos, Hermione lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado. Ahogando un gemido de sorpresa, lo miró fijamente y sonrío, una sonrisa sincera llena de alegría.

—Gracias—susurró ella acariciando los bordes del pegamino con delicadeza, examinando los detalles sobre el papel.

No respondió, las palabras parecían haberse atascado en toda la garganta. Dejandola completamente seca.

—Son hermosos, un talento indescriptible...Draco—susurró realmente sorprendida, rozando con cuidado la yema de sus dedos por el borde—. Pero no los puedo aceptar.

Ahí había terminado todo, era obvio que no aceptaría algo que él le regalara. Fue un idiota, un estúpido por creer que después de tanto tiempo siquiera ella estuviera dispuesta a recibir algo por parte de él.

—Quémalos—sentenció luego de unos minutos, levantándose con el cuerpo tenso. Debía salir de ese maldito apartamento y pensar en qué haría con su vida a partir de ahí; tenía que hablar con los Greengrass e intentar seguir. Dando una serie de pasos, llegó a la puerta principal guardandose el dolor que aún parecía latente en su corazón, los pocos recuerdos que atesoraría en su mente y reviviría cada día, giró el pomo para marcharse definitivamente. Ella estaría bien, feliz con Weasley y como siempre, con miles de hijos que seguramente en algún punto no podía alimentar.

—No puedo aceptarlos porque sé los que significan para ti, Draco. Sé que me viste al final, cuando tomaste la decisión de despertar y salir del limbo en que te habías metido... sé que quieres mi felicidad, y después de todo lo que pasó, después de ver tu dolor y ser parte de esos recuerdos tuyos, yo misma me hice unas preguntas, y me han llevado hasta aquí. No voy a decir que seamos amigos o algo muchas más, porque existe muy historia entre ambos y no es algo que podamos borrar con un simple _Obliviate_. Pero sí quiero darte una oportunidad para conocer un poco más y ver qué resulta de ahí.

Confesó levantándose al mismo tiempo y dejando con delicadeza una mano el hombro derecho de él.

—Mírame, Malfoy—ordenó.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué pasa con Weasley? No puedes simplemente dejarme entrar a tu vida y-

—Es mi vida, yo decido qué hacer ¿no te parece? Y creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, perdonar. Porque el odio sólo nos consume a nosotros, Ron debe aprender a dejar ir y perdonar. Todos sufrimos en la guerra y de alguna manera, todos somos víctimas de ella, no importa en qué lado estemos, así fue. Tú no tuviste otra elección, lo que dijiste en el juicio mucho más allá de ser mentiras, como algunos dijeron, era la cruda verdad. Un adolescente que no tuvo elección y por esa razón, quiero conocer el verdadero Draco Malfoy que hizo todo eso para salvar a quien ama; entonces ¿qué piensas, Malfoy?

Preguntó con el brazo estirado, ofreciendo su mano para que se dieran un apretón en son de paz. Lo observó fijamente, con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro aristocrático; y lo sintió, una mano más grande y algo fría envolviendo a la suya en un apretón amistoso.

Se podría decir, era el inicio de algo.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_**¡HAY EPÍLOGO! Repitó ¡HAY EPÍLOGO!**_

_Bueno hasta aquí haya llegado este fic o también si quieren llamarlo un capítulo de todas formas repitó: ¡Hay epílogo! No quiero amenazas y cosas mucho menos por el estilo. _

_Subiré el epílogo la semana que viene o tal vez dentro de unos días. Vamos a ver que tal terminan las cosas ¿no? Para ser sincera, nunca pude pensar en un final diferente para esta historia, a pesar de lo mucho que Draco amé a Hermione, ella sigue con una vida y ya tiene a alguien, definitivamente no puedes apartar a Ron y meter a Draco; eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza._

_Gracias por leer, comentar, sus favoritos y alertas.__ :D _

_Cuídense, un beso. _

_Zhang. _


	16. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡FINALMENTE! Ya ahora si esta todo listo. Para no molestar tanto los dejo con el pequeño epílogo._

_Está dedicado a cada una de esas personas que me han acompañado en este recorrido, está dedicado a tí, que le diste una oportunidad. _

_Gracias espeiales a mi nueva beta: __**Andreea Maca. **_

_Nos vemos abajo :D _

_Este fanfic está disponible __solo en__ Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-The notebook-**

Epílogo.

.

.

.

Agradeció con una sonrisa al mesero, y luego de que dejaran su taza de té y el pequeño pedazo de pastel, lanzó un leve suspiro antes de seguir mirando hacia afuera; la lluvia parecía que nunca iba a terminar, hacía días que había comenzando a llover terriblemente sobre todo Londres y juraría que dentro de poco se inundarían las calles después de que las tuberías se vieran totalmente saturadas por la cantidad de agua que corrían a través de ella. Sin embargo, le encantaba el olor a tierra húmeda y la sensación de tranquilidad en cada rincón, era un momento perfecto para pensar.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa para su gusto, y junto a él, su vida cambia de maneras que en ningún momento había llegado a pesar que podía suceder; algunas ocasiones eran buenas y en otras no tanto, pero así era y al final, todo resultaba para un bien mayor; rellenando aquel pedazo vacío que nunca pensó que existiría pero ahí estaba.

La guerra ahora ya no se encontraba palpable en el aire, era un recuerdo triste y doloroso que adornaba los libros de historia y aumentaban las páginas en el volumen actualizado de "Historia de Hogwarts". Muchos habían aprendido a perdonar y dejar a un lado todo esas malas memorias, aceptaron que ya nada se podía cambiar y al final, admitieron que el odio contra algo o alguien era sólo una excusa para seguir después de ver todo perdido. Todos habían cambiado para mejorar.

Sin embargo, ella aún recordaba perfectamente aquel día donde marcó un nuevo inicio en su vida, aceptando que Ronald no podía de alguna manera, otorgarle todo lo que deseaba; ahora que lo pensaba y se devolvía tratando de imaginar un poco sin la ayuda de presente que una vez recibió por parte de Narcissa Malfoy, sabía cuando diferentes eran y estaba segura que después de llegar a un punto en su relación, si se hubieran casado, habría terminado en un divorcio que amargaría a todos. Aunque no sería justo decir que ya no sentía nada por aquel chico de cabellos rojizos y sonrisa contagiosa, no lo negaría porque sería una completa mentira; no obstante ahí entraba otro punto de su actual yo, porque de haber seguido se hubiera negado a una terrible oportunidad de conocer a alguien de mayor profundidad.

A pesar de lo que muchos creyeron y de lo que aún hagan, Draco Malfoy era un enigma que no terminaba de descifrar; le dio la oportunidad y también se la dio a sí misma. A pesar de haber navegado en la mente de él y conocer todo su vida y sentir de alguna manera las emociones que ciertas situaciones despertaban en él, podía asegurar que él seguía esperando algo por parte de ella, algo que no estaba del todo segura si podía entregarle en algún momento; y por esa misma razón en una de sus tantas charlas, le había hecho prometer que intentaría retomar una vida, conocer nuevas personas y perdonarse a sí mismo, para aceptar que esas personas lo conocieran a él.

Porque ése era el mayor reto que había tenido Malfoy, aceptar lo que hizo y seguir adelante, más allá de todo, era importante que aprendiera que esas cosas que habían sucedido lo habían llevado a quién eran hoy, no malo o bueno, sólo él, Draco Malfoy. Ya que nadie era perfecto, ni ella lo era a pesar de lo que todos dijeran, a pesar de lo que la prensa le llamara.

Por esa misma razón, cuando él le comentó que había ido a conocer a los Greengrass o que había comenzando a tomar los negocios de su familia, se alegró. Era consiente de que Draco había hecho nuevos lazos, la pequeña Astoria o su compañera Daphne, claramente no tendían a lo que era el romanticismo ni mucho menos, era sólo amistad. Como la que ella compartía con Ginny, la Weasley estrella jugadora de Quidditch, quién después de una ruptura amorosa demasiado dolorosa conoció a alguien que en lo personal, y con todo respeto que su amigo Harry –quien ahora compartía una vida plena con Luna, en sagrado matrimonio– se merecía, era mucho mejor para ella.

Blaise Zabini, uno de los Slyhterins y amigos cercanos de Draco Malfoy se había quedado anonadado por su amiga y a decir verdad, encajaban a la perfección a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que se dieran entre sí. Estaba segura que algún día, uno de los dos terminaría cediendo a lo inevitable la pregunta era ¿cuánto más estarían en ese tire y afloje? Bueno, lo único que quedaba ahora era esperar.

Una conocida cabellera mojada la saludó con elegancia debajo de un paraguas negro, devolvió el saludo esperando a que su acompañante entrara. Lo esperó en silencio, viendo que dejaba a un lado de la entrada su protección contra la lluvia torrencial y se acercó a pasos lentos hasta ella, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa, preguntando a continuación:

—Siento la demora, ¿has esperado mucho?

—No, está bien, Draco—sonrío, restándole importancia mirando los ojos mercurio de él—. Toma asiento y cuéntame ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

* * *

_Ahora si pueden venir por mi (?) Digo...después de tanto tiempo, se puede decir ¡ESTA TERMINADO! Sé que demoré mucho en las actualizaciones, y tal vez el final no sea del agrado de todos. Pero de alguna manera, creo que a pesar de todo lo que paso, no podía decir que ellos se iban a casar y tener hijos, no, sería totalmente fuera de lugar. Personalmente estoy muy muy satisfecha con este epílogo, digo se nota que la relación Draco-Hermione, tiene una mejoría-bastante- lo que sucede en el futuro se los dejo a imaginación de cada uno._

_Sé que este fic, le falta bastante lo que es en línea argumental y espero que en un futuro próximo los proyectos que vegan sean mucho mejor, en los cuales se vea el cambio. Claramente no es la primera historia que escribo, pero si mi primer Dramione y apatir de aquí, deseo mejorar. De igual manera, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a esas personas que a pesar de todas las cosas apoyaron esta historia y esperaron su final. _

_Muchas gracias a todos esos lectores, que me dieron la oportunidad de participar e ingresar en un nuevo fandom._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos. Espero poder volver dentro de poco._

_Cuídense, un abrazo gigante._

_Zhang. _

_**Finite incantatem**_


End file.
